Fifty Shades in Collin's House
by Amy2850
Summary: Our Mr. Grey and Miss. Steele are the same but with a twist. They know each other from a very young but dark age. Ana remembers a copper-haired boy who was her only friend and has his two most loved things with her. Christian don't remember anything but once they see each other, memories starts to click in.Disclaimer: E.L. James owns all the characters. DO NOT STEAL MY STORY LINE
1. Chapter 1

**C pov**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _I'm scared. I want my mommy. All these new people are poking me and touching me, talking something. I won't speak anything. If I talk, those baddies will come and hurt me. My mommy is sleeping and this people are taking my mommy. I don't want my mommy gone. I want my mommy. There is an angel with me, who is saying that they will take me to a good place and I will be safe. I like her. She is sweet and smells like my mommy. But I won't allow her to touch me._

 _I'm in a white place. Angel is with me and they are asking me to check me. Touch me. No. They will hurt me. No. No. I don't cry. If I cry they will hurt me more. Angel asks me to see me. She tells me she will take me to new home and I will be safe. She tells me my mommy is gone. She left me._

 _Angel says she will take me to my new home and she will be my new mommy. I will have a big brother and daddy, who will love me and keep me safe. I clutch my blue blankie with me. It smells of my mommy and cake. Why did she leave me? I am bad. My mommy left because I'm bad. Those baddies hurt me because I'm bad. I will do whatever Angel says me._

 **10 Days Later.**

 _Angel and Cady are my new mommy and daddy. Lelliot is my big brother. But he is noisy. I'm in a new home. There are so many kids older than me. Angel said I have to stay here for some time then they will come and take me. I don't like here but I will make Angel happy so she doesn't leave me. I know baddies will hurt me again. There is a girl smaller than me and very thin like me. She has my mommy's hair and pretty blue eyes like mommy. She also doesn't speak. Like me. I know she is scared too. I like her. I don't know her name. She looks at me and smile. I like her so I smile too. There is another boy but he is like baddie. He kicks her and I feel angry. So I run taking that girl with me. That meanie boy is shouting I don't like shouting. She is crying so I touch her hair like I used to touch my mommy's. She looks at me and smiles at me. I smile at her too. She looks scared so I give her my blankie. She is so small, so tiny. She is-_

 _"Minnee"_

 _She smiles at me hearing my voice and I will keep her and me safe from baddies. My new Friend._

 **A/N: This is my new and first story**. **I know this was short but I am working on the chapters ahead. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please go easy on me. I'm really inspired by this fanfic and all their fab stories.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to E.L. James.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A Pov**

I didn't sleep for the whole night in the excitement of my new job. Finally, I got the job. My life has been shitty since the day I was born. Sometimes I have this whole new dimension of existential crisis. _Anastasia Steele, you are starting a new life!_ I scold myself feeling like crap for being so negative. My formative years till I turned 18 were shitty. And _shitty_ is an understatement of the decade.

I never visit that part of my life. Only one thing was good about it. I had my best friend with me. But he was gone before I could understand what was happening. I was brought to that hell hole after my mother was killed by a pimp. She took her last breath in front of my eyes. I was screaming and crying for my mommy. I was helpless. I was tied and beaten like a pulp. I shudder at those memories.

 _Don't go there._

It was my first day at Collin's when he was brought there too. He had the saddest grey eyes I'd seen till this day. I was so scared of everyone but I was drawn to him. He was scared and scarred too just like me. He didn't speak for days but when that scum Jack was harassing me, he took me and ran away from him. We hid in a closet so that we could avoid him. I felt him stiffen so I knew he was scared too but he was protecting me. Keeping me _safe._ I felt safe with him so I gave him my biggest smile to my friend. And that was the first time he spoke. His voice still echoes me.

"Minnee."

He called me minny may be because I was so tiny and small but when for the first time we were playing clay he wrote it as 'minnee'. _Mine._ He never allowed anybody to touch him. He grew violent and started hitting everything and anything in his way. Except Me. I guess because he thought of me as his best friend too. Jack harassed him a lot. Especially him. Mrs. Collins used to read us a book, _My mother._ We both loved that book and I used to call him 'baby bird'.

A month passed and we were each other's support. We both looked out for each other. Nobody saw him smiling or heard him talking, except me. Then that horrible day came, his new mommy and daddy took him. But before he left, he gave me his most loved and priced possession; that book and his baby blue blanket. Just like my mommy, he was gone too and I was alone at Collin's House. After that till I turned 14, each day was hell. Jack made it hell.

Somehow with my hard work, I managed to grab the scholarship which gave me full ride in WSU. Though my roommate Kate was a doll but could be bitchy sometimes. She knows everything about me. Only Kate and one person, whom I trust with my life knows about what happened to me in my teens and with my mother. Ray. He was not my father but my guardian angel. He found me on streets when I ran away from Collin's. He took me as his own and raised me. I felt safe with him. He never showed any emotion. No questions were asked. But I know as he is an ex-military, he knows everything about me. He has his contacts everywhere. He took me from Detroit to Montesano, where I had somewhat normal life. At least I tried to be normal. But nightmares always haunted me. I've seen a lot of psychiatrist for my nightmares and for the fear of mixing up with people but nothing worked. I never have any nightmare when I have my blue blanket with me. _Baby bird._

I want to find him. But how do I do that? I didn't know his name or who adopted him. Except that he told me someone named Angel and Cady were his new parents. At that time, I thought that were their names but now I know they are just memories. Without any information, how do I find him? I never talked about him to anyone except Kate.

But sometimes I regret sharing this with Kate. Because of that she is like mother-hen, over-protective all the time. Especially when Jose is around. Jose is my only friend other than Kate. I met him in my freshman year. I agree he is a little creepy with all the staring stuff but he is a nice guy. He helped me finding a job so I could be independent. And he is the son of Ray's best friend.

I worked at Clayton's Hardware Store, which was not far from our campus. Claytons were nice and supportive people. Now that I have graduated as an English Literature major from WSU, we have moved to Seattle. Kate and I bought an apartment at Pike Place Market. Kate's parents and Ray supported us to buy that apartment which was close to both of our work place. I applied in SIP for the job as an assistant editor and luckily I got it. Leila Williams, editor of SIP was my interviewer. I got a weird vibe from her but I let it go because I don't easily trust people. All I knew was, there was a commotion going on and SIP was bought by some mega industrialist, Christian Grey. I remember him from Kate's interview. Though i never saw him just read the article. According to her, he is a mean, cold, hot businessman. For all the paper work, the new employers had to wait till the take over. So because of that I had to wait for a week to join my new dream. It was my dream to be in publishing and read new books. And now I'm just few hours short and all this because of Ray Steele and my best friend Kate. _And him._

Today I start my new life.

 **A/N: I didn't wanted to leave you guys with so small chapter so this is the second one. This chapter will give you an idea about Ana's life with some changes. English is not my first language so if any mistakes, bear with me please. I will update my story every week, mostly Sundays as I have my college and work. And I will try not disappointing you guys. Bonus chapters will also be there. :) I know, I know I have left gaps here and there but trust me you will know everything later. If any suggestions, review it or PM me. All of your suggestions are most welcome. And sorry again for any mistakes guys. And a big thank you to every one for the warm welcome.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Next Chapter is meeting with Christian Grey. ;) Laters baby!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to E.L. James.**

 **Amy. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Pov**

I look at my alarm clock to check the time as I come back from my la-la land. _Holy Fuck_. It's 8:00 already. I'm so going to be late for my first day. Great. _How fucking great of you, Ana Steele._ How did I got so lost in my thoughts? Without wasting any more second, I quickly shower and brush my teeth. I'm a mess without any sleep. My hair is like a nest, my eyes are too bright and my left cheek is totally flushed as I had slept with my hand under it. _Great! This is what I wanted._

I dress in my work clothes as fast as I can and apply some mascara and a little lip gloss. I'm wearing perfectly tailored grey pencil skirt, which hugs me deliciously making me look for once beautiful and flatters my legs but not inappropriate for my work with white silk button down blouse and my single-sole Prada pointy toe pumps, courtesy of my best friend.

"Kate," I knock at her door, knowing she must be still sleeping as she was late at home last night.

I hear her groan and imagine her getting out of bed with lazy hair and smeared make-up. I giggle as my best friend opens the door but not her eyes.

"Wake up Kate, I'm leaving for work. I couldn't make any breakfast as I'm late," Still eyes closed, "KATE I have to rush. I will call you if I'm free at lunch." I kiss her goodbye leaving her half-awake.

I hear her footsteps behind me to lock the door I guess, but she surprises me by giving me a hug.

"You look hot, Steele. Don't worry you will have a good day at work Ana. Try and relax around people. Love you, sweetie."

I smile at her. Always a mother-hen.

"You too, Kate. Bye."

Finally, this is it. I'm stepping in the real world again and I'm not in the bubble anymore where my step dad and best friend are looking out for me or my books keeping me in my own world. I take few calming breaths and start my Wanda, Volkswagen Beetle, which Ray gave me when I graduated and drive my way to SIP.

~~~..~~~~

I'm sitting in the conference room waiting for my boss, Leila Williams to brief me about all my job. I start fidgeting nervously staring at the wide table and all the neat area thinking about my work and meeting THE boss. After the takeover its more cold and not small and comfy like before. Everything is more haughty and stiff. Why would someone make a publishing company like this? Where, everybody dreams about something better and brings it to life for people to feel it and live it. Make something of their own. I know its fiction and books, but that is what exactly it is. People look up for something reliable whom they can trust and actually believe in it. I believed in all my literary heroes. They gave me a hope for my hope of believing in them and thinking there is still good out there.

My thoughts are broken when I hear sound of the door opening. Leila Williams and a huge burly man with an impassive face comes in. I stand to greet them.

"Miss. Williams, thank you for having me here. I'm so glad to be working in here." She just looks at me like judging me. I smile at her but she gives nothing just a huff.

"It's a pleasure Miss. Steele. This is Luke Sawyer my CPO." She turns to point the burly man giving him a big smile. _She can smile._ Oh! So burly man is her man shield. I smile at him but he is as impassive as he was when he entered. I wonder if he ever smiles. I look back at Miss. Williams and she is still staring at burly man biting her lip. I stifle my giggle when Mr. huge scary man shifts getting uncomfortable under Miss. Heavy-Make-Up-Come-I'll-eat-you-up stare.

"Hello Mr. Sawyer." I say to him causing Miss. Heavy make up to look at me other than ogling her CPO.

"Miss. Steele." Mr. Sawyer nods at me.

"Well here are the papers, your work is written down in here. Read it or whatever and then bring my coffee in my office." Leila informs me, pushing papers in my hand and walk out of the door.

That was odd. Claire said about briefing me about my work. Seriously? Do I have to work as a typical 'grab my coffee and do my nails' assistant? I was hoping for editing some real manuscripts or dealing with some of this stuff. I take the papers and head for the cafeteria to do my first assignment. _Make coffee for your boss._

I knock on the door and enter when I hear 'come in', while managing one hand occupied with coffee and one with holding my papers and suddenly I bump into a very hard chest spilling all coffee that I made. I lose my balance twisting my left foot, I instinctively hold on tight to the lapels of the jacket to support myself from falling without looking at the face but I clumsily pull down him with me. I close my eyes as I hit the floor and feel the hard muscles above me. All the tortured memories come flooding before my eyes and I push him on the chest trying to get away. _No, no, no panic attack._ Breathe. I push again and I sigh because obviously that _muscle_ is very hard and not moving.

I dare look at the person when I lay frozen on the spot. My hand on his chest and his on either side of my head. Steely, furious grey eyes met with me. _Oh my!_ Even this angry how can someone look this gorgeous. Perfect face cut with unruly copper hair, an angular jaw line. _Adonis._ I can't move. I'm paralyzed in those two grey pools. _I've seen those eyes before. Sad eyes._ Oh boy, right now they are angry. I snap out of his hypnotic glance when I hear Leila gasp.

I try to apologize for my clumsiness but can't utter a word. _Damn it, Ana! Where the fuck is my voice?_

"Anastasia, what the hell are you doing? Move your hand RIGHT NOW."

What? What a weird thing to say. Those eyes move to my hands which are still on his chest and goes wide as saucers when he notices where my hands are and a look passes through his eyes which is gone before i can even blink. Suddenly his breathing is labored as if in _confusion?_ I try to squirm my way to stand but it only leads me shift in a _very_ uncomfortable position. Uh oh! Not a good move Steele.

Abruptly he stands up without helping me and looks at me with a murderous glare and a very murderous roar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? AND WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE?"

FUCK!

"I..I…I'm sorry." I stutter my apology to him and he just huffs. _He huffed!_ How rude!

"THE FUCK YOU ARE SORRY. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME? GET OUT." I'm stunned frozen at my place as I gape at him. _Stay strong. Stay strong. Don't cry._

"Christian, baby, she is fine. It won't happen again. Why don't you let me take care of it?" My eyes widen at her endearment.

 _Baby? Holy Shit, Christian Fucking Grey._

 ** _A/N:_ Sorry guys i didn't mention the age of our two love birds before, so here it is. Christian is 23 and Ana is 22. According to the plot i kept them close in age. I know the meeting was short but next chapter is a bit lengthy and i didn't wanted you guys to wait anymore. So i did this one. I hope i didn't disappoint you guys.**

 **As for Leila I leave their status as a suspense, *wicked smile* But trust me it will be worth a wait.**

 **Warning: There will be Elena and Jack too.**

 **Keep reading, keep reviewing. All of your suggestions are most welcome. And thank you again for all your encouraging words, they keep me motivated. And sorry for any mistakes if you find any.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to E.L. James.**

 **Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **C Pov**

" _Christian, baby, she is fine. It won't happen again. Why don't you let me take care of it?"_ I hear Leila's annoying voice. I'm already fuming with the fuck-ups and now this. I don't need this shit.

"It's MR. GREY, Miss. Williams for you," I glare at her. She cringes at my cold glare. Good. She needs to remember that I'm her boss not a fucking boyfriend. "May I have a word, Miss. …" I turn to the hot fucking brunette in front of me who is basically gaping at us, wondering what the hell is going on? Even I'm wondering what _is_ going on?

"Steele. Anastasia Steele." She tells me in her oh so soft voice. I didn't want to yell at her but the mere presence of that Leila makes me shit mad. I'm just confused at all these stupid tingly feelings I'm having for Anastasia. _Anastasia._ Even her name makes me feel all this tingly. _Get a fucking grip, Grey. She is not your submissive._ Argh! Submissive. I don't think I will _ever_ now go for this shit. I admit it gives me release but after this Leila fiasco, I don't have any more in me to deal with all that shit. I glare at Leila to leave the fucking room and she walks out the room glaring at Anastasia. I'll deal with her later. First, I'll deal with Miss. Steele. I smirk, as I notice she is fidgeting looking everywhere but me. My eyes roam at her body hungrily. She has the most beautiful body I have ever laid my eyes on. She's wearing a grey skirt, which hugs her ass perfectly. _Nice. Grey, huh._ I feel myself getting hard by thinking about her ass and shade of pink that right now her cheeks are. _What are you? A teenager, Grey?_ I shift and clear my throat forcing myself not to think about her soft body and her juicy ass.

Her eyes snaps at me hearing me clear my throat. Bright baby blues gazing in deep steely greys. Everything in the room goes shit as silent as I look in her eyes straight. My breath hitches at the weird and strange connection that I feel with this girl, whom I met not 5 seconds before. I see her eyes go wide and I know she feels it too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, for the mess I made but I knocked the door and you were standing right behind it. I couldn't look." She says not breaking eye contact with me. So little Miss Steele is saying indirectly that it was my fault. _It was your fault, Grey._ Hmm, interesting. She goes to the table and picks up the glass filled with water and hands it to me. I raise my brow in question, what is she doing?

"I believe, Mr. Grey you are not comfortable with _that_ much raising of your voice. May be water will help." She says with a little bit of annoyance in her voice. My eyebrows shoot high at her accusation that I raised my voice at her and it wasn't even her fault. I smirk inwardly thinking Miss. Steele got a smart mouth and a _very_ unsubmissive backbone.

I smack my lips drowning all the water and saunter towards her to address her.

"Thank you, Miss. Steele. For so much consideration. I'm assuming it's your first day at job?" She nods. "Well, welcome to Grey Publishing. Yes, I will be changing the name from SIP to GP. And I apologize for raising my voice like that. I'm having a bad day." I don't know why I'm explaining her when I'm the fucking CEO. But somehow I convince myself I did it because it's her first day, I should not scare her away from me. _I mean company._

"Thank you, Sir." Fuck. I feel my dick twitch on hearing her say 'Sir'. _Control, Grey._ What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't operate this way. I need to speak to Flynn about all this mess. He would have a field day with all the shit going on right now with me.

I nod at her and dismiss her with 'good-luck'. I call Flynn's office to schedule my appointment right away. Being Christian Grey has its own perk.

~~~…~~~

I'm pacing in Flynn's office trying to gather my wits as to how I start to say this fucking mess started. I run my hands in my hair again getting frustrated. The way I pull my hairs, I won't be surprised if I go bald. At least then all the stupid women will stop eye-fucking me. Flynn is sitting in his office chair looking at me like I'm some wild caged animal needs to be tamed. I don't blame him at all. The way my life is going on right now, I feel like an animal, no a beast who either needs a tranquilizer or needs to kill somebody. Yeah, I need to fucking kill that Leila.

"Christian, why don't you sit down and tell me what is bothering you so much?" Flynn tells me calmly in his British accent. How the hell this guy bears with me is still a mystery for me, when even I cannot bear with myself.

"The fuck I can calm down, John. My life is more messed up right now than it was when I was in hell with that crack whore." I tell him irritated with myself.

"Tell me what's wrong from starting. Last I heard from you was that you had terminated the contract with Leila when you found out she was working at SIP replacing Jack Hyde. Isn't that correct?" I nod. "Tell me, why you terminated the contract, Christian. The real reason and not that 'you cannot have a sexual relationship with an employee of yours' because you and I both know that, you are the CEO and you make rules." He tells me with the gaze which says, 'Don't kid around and man up, Grey.'

I sigh, "Yeah! You are right. I terminated the contract because she was becoming clingy and manipulative. You know I'm haphephobic. They are not allowed to touch me and she tried to touch me, John. When I freaked out on her and demanded to know why would she dare to do this and break the rules, she started saying that she loved me and she needs 'more'. You know I don't do 'more'. I'm not made for this shit and besides she has broken the most important rule of the contract. So I terminated right away."

"How did she react?"

"Oh, she created quite a scene. Taylor had to escort her out. She stalked me for days after I had terminated the contract. I asked Elena to talk to Leila as she was the one who brought her."

"Did she help?" I snort at the tone of his. I know he thinks of her as a paedophile. But what he doesn't understand is, she helped me a lot being in control even if it was touching me when I safe worded her again and again to stop. I terminated our contract after that. John thinks she violated me but she was pushing my limits. We don't see about this eye to eye but knowing all my shit I don't think there was any other way. I couldn't exist with all my problems and the fear of being touched.

"No, she tried but Leila had her own mind." Now he snorts at this. I raise my brow in question but he doesn't elaborate any further.

"Go on."

"After confronting Leila I demanded her to stop stalking me or else I will take back all the funding that I supported her for her education and career and asked her to back down. But…" This is harder than I thought it would be, if I cannot say this to my shrink who knows every fucking thing about me, I don't know how will I tell my mom and dad about it. I cringe at the thought about telling them. I will disappoint them again. I bet after this they will for sure regret their decision of adopting me.

"Do you need a moment, Christian?"

"No," I sigh. I can do this. "But when I confronted she told me that...uh... she was pregnant." There. I said it. John eyes goes so wide that for a moment I think they will pop out and bounce on the table. Yes, John, I fucking knocked up my submissive. What happened to be in control? I fucking sued that doctor for not giving a proper depo shot. I have been crazy since that foul day.

"How do you know that she is saying the truth? Did you do the test? I believe all your submissive's has to be on birth control, right?"

"I am sane enough, John, to ask this basic question by myself. That fucking shot failed. She was tested." I say, gritting my teeth so hard that I know my jaw will break or I will have one broken tooth. But the next question that John asks had me jerk up my head so fast that I might have broken my neck.

"Is it _yours?"_ What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Its fair and square written in the contract that all of my submissive's have to be monogamous. I would have known if she went to another man. How did I not think this through? _Because you were going crazy thinking about your deed, Grey._

"I…I… We didn't test that. Shit." What is wrong with me?

"Christian, you are the CEO of the most powerful company in States. You are a smart young man. How did you not think about this?"

"I panicked, John. And I assumed as I am monogamous, she would be too. Without testing that, I gave her all the support that baby needs. No matter how fucked up I am, I won't leave an innocent being to have a life like I had with my mother. That's why I didn't fire her when I learned she was working in SIP and given her education and degree, I even gave her a fucking raise for the position of editor so she could support the baby. And gave her the protection too. But she thought I was giving her 'more'. I don't do 'more'. I did that out of responsibility and humanity." _And guilt._ "Fuck I should have done the paternity test."

"You see, Christian. You are not a monster as you believe. And yes I agree it was careless and stupid of you for not thinking about this. But we had a breakthrough today." I snap at him and see him smiling. What the fuck is he talking about? What break through? Discovering that a 23-year-old billionaire is a fucking stupid?

"You said your 'mother' and not the usual term you use. Meaning you have feelings like love and emotion still in you. Your child or not, you have empathy for the innocent being. You may have fucked up big time but you are not running away from the responsibility. You are owning up. You need a selfless heart for that Christian."

"Bullshit. You of all people know who I am, John. Why I beat the shit out of my submissives. I don't have a heart. And I am doing this because if I didn't own up she might have gone to the fucking media about it. I can't let that happen. Everything that I earned would be at stake."

He sighs listening to my reasoning again. I ignore the fact that he was right in one thing I did call crack-whore as 'mother'. I don't have enough time to analyse my shit anymore. I need to do that paternity test, if Leila is fucking with me, she won't know what hit her.

"You said you had two things to discuss. I believe Leila was the first, what was the second thing?" I smile automatically remembering Anastasia. Why the fuck am I smiling like a lunatic? I met her for like 2 minutes for fucks sake. Oh but what two minutes they were! I feel my dick hardening as I think about those baby blues and soft body under me. She felt fan-fucking-tastic. And her smart mouth. I so badly wanted to spank her for that comment but in an erotic way, not for punishment. I clear my throat realizing I'm day dreaming about an unknown girl in front my shrink.

"I'm guessing it's a good thing seeing the big smile on your face?" Yeah, Yeah, whatever John. I knew he would have a field day.

"I bumped into a girl. No, actually she bumped into me. Though it was my fault. She is _so_ beautiful."

"What? Pardon me?"

Fuck! _Hold your tongue and thoughts, Grey._

"Anastasia Steele. She is the new assistant of Leila. When I went to talk to Leila about the new employees, she bumped into me. She spilled the coffee on me and we fell." I chuckle thinking about the moment.

When John doesn't say anything I continue. This is the part I'm dreading to discuss with him. If he confirms the things that I am thinking, I don't know what am I going to do.

"While pulling down me with her, she had her hands on my chest and I… I…,"

"Go on, Christian."

"I didn't feel the burning, John," This is the second time I saw John losing his calm demeanour.

"You…You… What?" Hah! Stuttering mess.

"I didn't feel the pain. I felt _tingly_ ," he smirks at my choosing of word, "In a good way. I was confused and you know I don't take confusion well, so I shouted on her, though I know it wasn't her fault and didn't knew what she was doing."

"How did she reacted?"

I snort remembering her smart mouth answer, "She indirectly made me realize I was being an asshole and I apologized to her. What I don't understand is how can I tolerate her touch, John when I can't even hug my mother properly, even if it is a side hug? And when she smart mouthed me I wanted to spank the shit out of her but in an erotic way not for punishment."

"So you are attracted to Anastasia?" I love the way he says the name of my girl in British accent. What the fuck? _My girl? Where the hell did that came from?_

"That's a given, John. She is beautiful flawlessly."

"Is she the usual?" I know what he is asking. Is she like all the submissive type?

"Yes, she is a brunette with brightest baby blue eyes I have ever seen. It connects with you instantly. Like she can see right through me. She has the same smell as the crack-whore had. I remember it when I used to play it with her hair. This is what troubles me." I say as I realize what connection I felt. She made me feel _safe._

I gasp as the realization dawns on me. _She has my mother's eyes._

I snap out of my troubles thoughts as my phone buzzes inside my pocket. I frown as I see Taylor calling me. He never calls me when I'm with John in my sessions unless it's important.

"Grey" I snap at him.

" _Sir, there is a situation at Grey House. You need to come down. RIGHT NOW. It's about Miss. Williams and that fucker Hyde, Sir"_

"I will be there in 15 minutes." I shut my phone as I tell John I have to go it's an emergency. Fuck. I knew that fucker Hyde won't back down when I fired him.

How the hell is Leila connected to him?

~~~...~~~

I'm sitting in my office watching a video footage in which Jack and Leila are talking. They don't know I have installed cameras in every single department at GP. Even in the storage basement. We don't have any sound in the footage but by looking at it, we seem to catch that Hyde is threatening Leila about something. Watching Leila i can tell that she scared as shit with whatever Hyde is threatening her. Then we see Hyde slap her and kiss roughly. Then slap her again and walks out on her leaving her trembling. We see her calling someone and she walks out of the basement. Where the fuck is Sawyer? I pay him for keeping tabs on her and not watching porn in office. I'm frustrated at all the mess. There are millions of questions buzzing in my head.

"Taylor, get me a detailed background check on Hyde. Every fucking detail i want about him. DO. NOT. LEAVE. ANYTHING. I want to know the connection between him and Leila. And where the hell was Sawyer when all this was happening?"

"Sir, I have already put surveillance on Miss. Williams and Hyde. Miss. Williams made Sawyer go out to buy something to eat as she is...uh...pregnant. Your orders , Sir." Shit, I know I ordered Sawyer to pay attention to her.

"There is...Uh... something else you need to know about, Sir"

"What is it, Taylor?" I have never seen Taylor hesitate about something.

"It's about the detailed background check you asked on Miss. Steele."

I snap my head from my phone, "What is it?"

"Barney is bringing it now. She was born in Detroit near the location where you were found, Sir."

 _WHAT?_

 **A/N: So this is a little bit long chapter as you guys wanted and i apologize if my facts are lil bit wrong. But hey, its a fiction! ;)**

 **I read every chapter 3-4 times before posting it but still if there are any mistakes i apologize.**

 **Keep reviewing, keep reading.**

 **Don't worry, there's a lot more drama coming on ahead. And Christian won't know about his friend so soon. I'm keeping it still a mystery for both of them to find about.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to E.L. James.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A Pov**

I walk out of the electrifying office that I was in with Mr. Grey. _What the hell was that?_ I never felt so intimidated, annoyed and aroused at the same time as I felt in that office. It felt like I was drawn to him on such a level that I couldn't deny all the emotions that I felt in just few moments. I admit he is a breath-taking male. He shouldn't be legal at all. But everything went down the gutter when Miss. Williams called him _baby_. I felt so good when he corrected her with a cold glare that he is to be addressed as 'Mr. Grey'. _You sound like a bitch, Ana._ I know, for once, I agree with my inner bitch. I felt like whooping in the air when he ignored her and raked his eyes on me but that whooping was gone like a dog under his tail and I felt exposed and I felt myself shrinking from his gaze. I didn't miss the daggers that Miss. Williams shot me when she left. Oh boy! She is my boss. I hope she doesn't take out this on my job. I shouldn't feel like this. I came here for my job; to do the thing I love. Not ogling my boss's boss's boss. But I couldn't shake the feeling that other than Miss. Williams being overly familiar with Mr. Grey, there was something going on between them. It wasn't her slip of tongue; she was claiming him as hers.

I shake my head to get rid of all the thoughts and I walk back into my office to edit some mails that are supposed to be sent later this afternoon to new authors about the contract that GP is offering them. It's almost lunch time when I finish with my work to hand the report to Leila. I knock at the door but I don't hear any response so I peek inside to see if she's there. When I see she's not in the office, I leave the report on her desk for her to see. As I am about to leave her computers fires up with a mail ping. I contemplate on whether I should open it or leave it as it is. My curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to open it with a stupid reason that I'm her assistant and it could be work related. It's a mail from someone Mrs. Lincoln with the subject, 'Sub' stating that the work is done and that Miss. Williams is supposed to act right away or JH will be _seeing_ her later.

What a weird mail! I shouldn't have seen it. Maybe it was personal. I leave her office and I walk to cafeteria when I see Leila rushing to basement with an ashen face. I follow her to see if she's okay calling her name behind her. I guess she didn't hear me so I walk down the stairs. As i enter everything is in dim light. I spot two figures in the basement, I assume one is Leila as I saw her coming downstairs. I hear a male voice shouting and I walk closer to listen clearly. I have a feeling of dread that I shouldn't be here. I move forward thinking if she's in danger, I should help her.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE THINKING YOU LITTLE BITCH? If you say anything to that asshole I will cut off all the information I have about him and you know what I fucking found his weakness. And the best part is he doesn't even know about it, yet"

"I'm sorry, Master." _Master?_ I see Leila standing there with her head bowed down. I gasp when I see that man hit her and kiss roughly. I'm frozen in my spot as I see everything going down here. I see him slap her again but why isn't she defending herself or stopping him? Before I could think what is happening I watch that man walking out from the back entrance. Do I go inside or not? She doesn't look like she is in discomfort or hurting, maybe I should leave her alone in her own space and not make her uncomfortable by announcing myself. I turn on my heels as I hear a cold laugh from her and I look back at her. She's coming towards me, I panic on the thought of getting caught eavesdropping so I quickly hide behind the dusty shelf when I listen her calling someone. She comes out of the basement and stands exactly in front of the shelf. _Oh god! Oh god! Please don't let her see me._

"Mistress?"

 _Mistress?_ First Master and now this? Is she a slave or some kind of thing? I hear some muffled noise from the other side of the call. I can't make out anything whatever the lady is saying.

"Yes, Mistress, he came. He was angry and he threatened to blow of our deal if I say anything to Mr. Grey."

 _Mr. Grey?_ I feel sick and scared of what the hell id going down here. In what twisted work place I came. I feel sick when I hear the next words from Leila.

"Yes, Mistress, Mr. Grey believes I'm pregnant. He also promoted me and gave me protection detail thinking I'm pregnant with his baby. I have destroyed the original reports so that he will never know I'm faking it. You will have Master back and all of his wealth, Mistress."

I feel like throwing up. What kind of a sick twisted game all this people are playing? Oh My God. They are making a plan to destroy Christian. What do I do? Why do I feel so scared for him? I feel like someone is choking me and I cannot breathe anymore. I'm on the verge of having full blown panic attack. I take full long breaths to make my breathing normal. I take out my phone to record everything Leila is saying with my trembling hands so that when I say something to Christian I will have proof with me.

"Mistress, may I have permission to speak freely?" I assume the 'Mistress' lady said her yes when i see Leila smile.

"After everything is over will I get something other than money?...Yes, Yes, thank you Mistress, you are so kind for sharing Mr. Grey for one last time with me."

 _What the fuck!_ One look at Leila and somebody will think she hit the jackpot. Well It is kind of jackpot after what I saw how beautiful he is. I feel so sick and sad at the same time. When I hear Leila leaving I sag with relief. I have the proof with me now all I have to do is find Christian. I walk back to my office when I hear my name being called. It's Leila. Shit. Did she see me there? I gather all the confidence and walk towards her trying to keep my face impassive. Fuck! It's so hard to be impassive when all I feel is disgust towards this manipulating bitch.

"Yes, Leila." I spit her name in pure venom when I see her eyes flash with rage.

"It's your first day here and you are calling me by my first name. It's Ma'am for you. Do you understand?" What a bitch! I square my shoulders looking straight in her eyes not backing down. But now is not the time for bitchy mouth, I don't want her to get suspicious. So I just nod at her.

"Good. Now were you in my office?" it's no point in lying as I know she saw the reports on her desk so I try for nonchalance.

"Yes, Ma'am. I went into your office for the reports to hand you back but you were not there so I left it on your desk." She narrows her eyes at me but I refuse to look away because it's a truth.

"Did you see any of my mails if there were from any authors?" I know she is asking me if I saw her weird, strange e-mail so I just shake my head 'no'. She stares at me for a second then nods and leaves. I sag in relief when she leaves me alone.

I go to my desk to get the rest of the work done but with everything I saw and heard, I know I have to say this to someone as soon as possible. I cannot concentrate on my work and my stomach is grumbling as I didn't have any lunch, because I was being James Bond in the basement. I look at my watch and it's five minutes after five so I shut down everything and prepare to leave. I make my way to Leila's office and knock.

"Come in."

"Ma'am the reports are done. I have sent the contracts to all the authors that were listed. Here." I hand over the rest of the reports and a copy of mails that I sent. She doesn't even check and stashes it her drawer. I look at her in total disgust and confusion. Confusion because I don't understand how can someone be this manipulative and stupid. She looks at me still standing,

"What? Do you want five stars for that? You can leave, go."

I roll my eyes at her and leave her office. With all the drama my head is starting to hurt. I had so many expectations with this job. It's nothing but a soap opera here. I wave 'bye' to Claire and walk out to my Wanda. I sit in my car and take a deep breath. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I should warn Mr. Grey about all the things that I saw and heard but I don't know how? I should call Kate; she knows how to deal with all this stuff. Yeah it's a good idea. I take out my phone and I dial her.

"Hey, Steele, you comin' home?"

"Um, Kate, I need something to tell you but you have to promise me not to utter a word about this to anyone."

"What's going on Ana? Are you okay, honey? If somebody dared to to touch you I will have them by their balls Ana? Are you hurt? Should I come and pick yo…"

"Kate, KATE, stop. I am fine. Nothing has happened to me, "I hear her blowing a breath, which I'm sure she was holding when I tell her I'm fine. Now the matter on hand, "Kate but something did happen."

I tell her everything that I saw and heard in the office and I can literally see the little journalist wheels turning in her head.

"Holy shit, Ana. Christian Grey is the important social elite. He will go down, Ana, if this whole thing gets out. I know and i have seen it, he is an arrogant bastard but no one deserves this kind of manipulation and he might be in danger. I think you should go tell everything Ana. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No Kate it's fine. I think I will do this on my own. I will call you. Bye." I muster all the courage and drive my way to Grey House. I'm hoping they allow me to see him as he is a very busy man. I see some lights flashing in my rear-view mirror. It's a cop car. I pull my car and get out to see what the problem is and before I can ask something everything goes black.

~~~…~~~

 **Leila's Pov**

Hah! That stupid Hyde things he got everything under _his_ control but he doesn't know Mistress Elena is just playing him. Finally, Master believes that I'm pregnant. I was so scared that he will find out somehow that I'm faking it but after Jack kidnapped that Doctor's child, she made me look pregnant and gave him the fake reports. Oh my! Master has given me a raise and security who is HOT. _Hmm, after I be Mrs. Grey well maybe then I will get my hands on Luke too._

I giggle at my naughty thoughts when I see that mousy bitch talking into her phone. I hate her. I saw that hungry look on Master's face when he saw her. Oh and why the hell he didn't react when she touched him in his forbidden area. I know she _is_ a bad thing. She is not good for Master. Tomorrow is a big day for me. Mistress Elena will convince Master to marry me or else I could go mental or worse the baby could die. I know Master's a very good man even if he doesn't like me he will care for the baby and so he will cave. All we have to do is just make that Taylor who acts as his fucking shadow to go away and we exactly know what his weakness is. Now I just have to tell that mousy bitch to take a day off tomorrow as I won't be there so it's of no use to come. I walk towards her trash car when I listen to her on phone. _Holy Fuck._ That bitch knows. She is going to tell Master. _Jack will beat me up. Mistress will be so mad. What do I do?_ Yes! I know what I have to. I take out my phone and dial the number. I know he will make _her_ disappear.

~~~...~~~

 **A Pov**

 _"You both little shit! I will find you and i will beat you. Baby bird, huh? I will take away your little blue-eyed friend from you! Hahahaha!"_

 _I am hidden in a dark plafe where we put my clothes with my baby bird and he is holding me so close. We both are so sfared . That baddie boy will hurt him. I feel safe with him but I am sfared for him. I cry when i hear that baddie laughing. Baby bird holds me to and fro and that makef me feel so good._

 _"Sshhhhh. Minnee. Don't cry. He will go away."_

 _I look at him and he looks so sfared._

 _" Otay, Baby bird." I clutch my blue blankie which he gave me. It is so soft._

" _I heard you little shit, hah, there you both are..."_

 _Noooo!_

I open my eyes and feel so disoriented. Why is it so dark here? I can't move. Shit! I am gagged with a dirty piece of cloth and my legs and hands are all tied up. All the memories comes back to haunt me. It's deja-vu. _Don't go there, Ana. You need to calm down._ I need to calm down and think all the techniques that Ray taught me. I try to blow out the piece of cloth stuffed in my mouth. I try it again and finally comes out. It's so dark here that i don't know if someone will hear my cries, so i decide to make myself free before shouting for help.

I try to wiggle my hands and legs to test the ropes but instead the chair moves and makes a loud screeching noise. Fuck. I hear the door open and when I see the person enter, I go in full panic attack mode. _No, no, no, no. This is not happening again. No. No. No._

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. Nice to see you again, Anastasia."

 **A/N: Well when i posted my first story here i never expected i will get only positive response but still thank you guys for showing me so much support. Specially all those who PM me and encourages me. Lots of Love for you guys.**

 **The answer to the guest review if you think this story is boring no one is asking you to read and i had already posted chapter 4 to clear out that Christian is not Leila's boyfriend. So if you were not so lazy you would have known about it. Thank you though for giving it a try bud.**

 **Thank you everyone for the support and encouraging words and a huge shout out to datonalay, rapunzelclayre, ramanreinee, karisue and Jb for all constant encouragement and lots of love to all the guys sorry if i missed mentioning any of you.**

 **And to Elana Starr, chapter 4 is throughout in CG pov.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to E.L. James EXCEPT THE STORYLINE IS MINE.**

 **Oh and i apologize for any mistakes. Hope you guys like it. Keep reading and keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A Pov**

" _Well, well, well. Lookie here. Nice to see you again, Anastasia."_

No, no, no. I refuse to believe all this shit is happening again. He was dead. He was gone. Ray assured me he took care of him. How could he be here then? I shake my head in denial that the person who killed my mother is standing right in front of me. I know, I am being stupid by thinking if I close my eyes, he will disappear.

"Hello, baby girl. Hmm. By the look on your face, I assume you remember your father. Don't you baby girl? Mmmm, you have become quite a beautiful woman, Anastasia. Just like your mother."

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Anything. About. My. Mom. YOU FUCKING MONSTER. Raymond Steele is my father." How dare he? He killed my mother. He pushed me in the hell hole. He's got to fucking kidding me if he thinks I see him as my father. He is just a pimp. A fucking pimp.

"Okay. Maybe I am a Monster. So now, why don't you be a good girl and give me your phone? I believe you have something that belongs to my partner."

"What partner? I don't know what you are talking about." Oh god I need to deal with this fucking shit as calmly as possible. I know they are talking about the recording I have in my phone. But how the hell is _he_ related to Mr. Grey? And, who the hell is his partner? I hear heels clicking on the floor. The sound of heels is getting close so I turn my head to see if that's the partner he is talking about.

Before I see someone I hear a harsh laugh escaping from the pimp and all the hairs on back of my neck stands. It's a soul piercing dark laugh which makes me squirm in my place in horror. I gather all the courage and training that Ray taught me to protect myself from a situation like this. Whoever is coming I know that monster will be just like him. Evil. Sinister.

"Oh, Morton. Your little bitch is not that naïve, is she? Tell her. TELL HER IF SHE DOESN'T GIVE THE RECORDING I WILL TIE HER UP AND BEAT THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF HER AND THEN I WILL THROW HER IN FRONT OF MY SUBMISSIVES TO FUCK HER AS MUCH AS THEY WANT."

All the air from my body leaves hearing those words. I turn my face to see a platinum blonde with black leather corset standing in my periphery vision. Her eyes are so evil that I feel like throwing up all over her face. Then the realization hits me. _Mistress._ This is the old hag that Leila was talking about. No, I won't go down without a fight.

~~~…~~~

Morton walks towards Ana and grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her head up. She whimpers stifling her cries trying to be strong in this situation. Elena laughs her evil laugh and moans taking pleasure from watching Ana suffer. Morton says something in Ana's ear and she pales like she is talking to a ghost. Elena thought, as he was her father, he would not torture her so much but after the blow that made Ana knocked out, she trusts Morton. She met her evil match. Now all she need to do was grab her purse and destroy the recording.

She curses as she did not find Ana's phone in her bag or her jacket pocket. So, the little bitch is actually smart. She needs a plan to control Christian again.

"Morton, I need that recording from your whore daughter. And why would she get herself in trouble for Grey? Tell me everything about her. NOW."

Morton snorts at her dominant voice. He pulls himself in his full height and towers Elena making her shrink.

"Your dominant personality won't work with me, Elena. I can kill you in a second and won't blink at all. And about my little whore, they both are connected. Just consider yourself lucky that they don't remember any of this shit. At least Grey doesn't. When I went at her place to look for her, I found Grey's childhood photo in her bag along with some shitty old stuff. Looks like she is emotionally attached with all this stuff. I did my research when I was released from jail about this little whore. When they put me in jail for killing her whore mother, they put her in foster care. Same foster home where your fucker lived for a month. I put two and two together."

Elena is smart. Smart and bitch and evil. She knows if Grey and this little bitch are connected on an emotional level, it would be matter of seconds before Grey realizes who she is. Now not only she has to convince Christian to marry Leila, she has to make Ana look guilty and make her disappear. She needed _him_ for that. Only _he_ can make this go in their way.

~~~…~~~

 **A Pov**

My head is pounding so bad. I open my eyes and I instantly panic when I remember where I am. That monster knocked me so hard that my left cheek smarts like bitch. I look at my feet and there are some smashed pieces of beer bottles. I try to scoot my chair near those pieces so that I could cut my ropes with it. It's harder than I thought. After trying so hard I finally managed to fall down with my chair so I'm lying beside those pieces. I grab one piece and try to cut my rope with that. Fuck. I cut my hand but I won't stop trying.

I finally managed to free my hands and legs, I jump from my place and look for any place to escape from this hell hole. I found a door, I try but it's lock. I try to push it but I'm no hulk that I could manage to break this door down. I try to push it again but I hear footsteps close to door so I quickly hide myself beside the door with a piece of glass in my hand so I could stab whoever is there and run. I'm breathing so short that I see all blurred things. No. No. I can't faint. I can't lose it now when I'm so close in escaping. I hear the door open and I close my eyes and stab the person repeatedly somewhere in his body.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WHORE."

I make my run so fast that I haven't ever run so fast in my life. I could win the Olympics with the speed I'm running down the streets. I keep running until I don't see any of those messy suburban streets. Finally, when adrenaline leaves my body I can feel all the injuries in my hand and my feet are starting to hurt badly. I look around and take in the scene around me. I am almost close to the place where I was kidnapped. I quickly make my way to my Wanda. I open my dash and I breathe a sigh of relief when I find my phone when I kept it inside after talking with Kate. It's almost midnight and I know I can't go to Grey House. I have to talk to Mr. Grey ASAP. I start my car and drive to Escala. Either they will throw me out or think of me as a deranged stalker at this time of night but I have to make them see and listen all the recording that I have with me.

I pull in the parking lot and it's so dark that if I didn't have my head lights I wouldn't be able to see my own hand. I buzz the buzzer when a groggy voice comes through the device.

"Who's it?"

"I need to see Mr. Grey. Right. Now. Please, it's urgent."

"May I know who am I speaking with Miss.?"

"I am Anastasia Steele. I work in GP. Please let me up. Mr. Grey and I am in danger. Hurry please."

"Don't worry, Miss. Steele. I am Taylor, head of security and I'm coming down. You are safe here. Stay where you are I will be down in a minute."

"Okay."

As the realization sets in with the previous events I can feel my whole body shaking with fear. Oh my god I saw _him._ I saw that monster who killed my mom. And now he is after Mr. Grey. How will I say this to Mr. Grey? Will he believe me? What If he thinks I'm some freak planning to do all this for his money? I panic more and more with all this thoughts buzzing in my head. It feels like million seconds are passed when I hear elevator ping.

"Miss. Steele? I am Taylor. Head of the security and I work for Mr. Grey."

Before I can respond him with any stupid pleasantries I see black and all I hear is 'Fuck'.

~~~…~~~

" _What the fuck has happened to her, Taylor? Why are her hands so bloody?"_

" _I don't know, Sir. She said you both were in some sort of danger and her voice was very shaky so I went down to see if this was not some sort of prank. Before I could talk to her, she passed out in my hands, Sir."_

I open my eyes and groan with all the pain in my body. My mouth feels so dry as if some vampire sucked all the fluids from my body. I move my eyes and I see a very grumpy and tensed Mr. Grey looking at me like I'm some sort of alien. An unwanted giggle escapes from me at that thought. Mr. Grey eyes goes soft from pained in a second and he smiles a very warm smile and scoots down _very, very_ close to me. _Oh boy!_

"Miss. Steele, I never thought I would meet you so soon and specially this way." He says raising his eyebrow at me. I giggle again not able to do anything but just giggle. Soon I'm laughing hysterically rolling on floor. Both huge men, Taylor and Grey are watching me as I have grown three heads. My laugh has turned into full-blown sobs and I'm crying my heart out rehashing all the events in my head. Suddenly strong hands are wrapped around me and rocking me back and forth. I sob harder with him wrapped around me. I need my blankie. I want my blankie. Only baby bird's touch can make me feel safe.

"Hush. Ana, you are safe. Tell me what happened?" I try to control my hiccups but it will barely stop.

"Blankie… I need my blankie!"

"What? What the hell is she talking about, Taylor?"

"Miss. Steele, please calm down. We can't understand whatever you are trying to say."

"I… I… I… can't… breathe… blankie…"

"Shit Taylor, she is not breathing. Bring her that damn blankie that she is talking about. Go. Now. I'm calling my mother."

All I can think is that monster is alive and wants to hurt me and Mr. Grey. No. No. I won't let him hurt. He killed my mother. I hear Christian calling his mother to come and check me. Oh god! What will she think about me? I'm at her son's house covered in blood, looking like a mess and probably now I have brought danger to his son. I start to sob harder. We both turn to see when we hear elevator ping. Taylor comes with my blue blankie and I immediately rush to him. I snatch my blue blankie and hug it so hard as if I want to feel my baby bird in it.

"Baby bird…" I smile at Taylor and thank him and turn to see a very shocked Christian staring at my blankie. I see him shaking so fiercely that for a moment I think he will explode any moment. Taylor rushes to hold Christian when he sees him sink to ground.

"Sir… Mr. Grey, what's wrong, Mr. Grey?"

I rush to Christian to see if he is okay and he stares at me so hard that I am scared of what he might say. If I wasn't so close to him, I would have barely heard his whispered words.

"How do you have this blanket with you, Anastasia?"

 **A/N: Hi guys I know I said I will post after two days but you guys are lucky I got cell reception here, weak but at least I got something. So here is the new chapter I kind of wrote it in a rush but I made sure to check thrice but still if any mistakes I really apologize.**

 **Thank you again for all your support and understanding. Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belongs to E.L. James. Except story line is mine.**

 **Enjoy. Keep reviewing, keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **C Pov**

It's really been the shittiest day of my entire 23 years of life. First, the report that Barney was supposed to bring is now fucking misplaced. Second, this Fucker Hyde and Leila are playing some fucking bat shit crazy game with me. If they think they can fool me, they don't know who are they dealing with.

 **Flashback**

"Ros, Just fucking deal with these morons. If they think by not agreeing to our demands they will make me bow down, they are crazy. Their company is sinking. If I don't buy it, they will go bankrupt. They are fucking delusional to think that I will agree to buy their company on their given price. Just deal with these morons in _your_ friendly way or make it a hostile takeover."

"You got it, Boss."

Good. That is what I like about Ros, she doesn't take any shit or _my_ shit. I admire that about her. That's why she is my second-in command. I see my phone flashing and I groan almost with frustration. It's Elena, again. _Shit._ Let it go to the voicemail. She has been breathing down my neck since I asked her a little help about Leila. I just wanted Leila to back-off from that weirdo stalking stuff. All she did was asked me to ignore her. Some friend she is! There's a knock on my door and I see Taylor peeking in with a grim expression. _This is bad._ I nod at him giving him permission to enter.

"Mr. Grey"

"What is it, Taylor? Do have that check I asked you on Leila and Hyde?" If that bitch is playing some sort of game I will make sure that she does not get a fucking place to cover her head in this country.

"Yes Sir, Reynolds who was following Leila saw her meeting with Mrs. Lincoln today and Barney hacked Leila's account and found a strange e-mail from Mrs. Lincoln." _What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd rather you see, Sir."

I open the flash drive and see the e-mail sent by Elena. What game is she playing? And what the hell does she mean by she needs to act right away or JH will see her later? Then it hits me. Fuck. Leila and Hyde are working under Elena. I see red everywhere. That bitch crossed every fucking line with me. if she thinks that she will control me again, she is mistaken. Nobody controls me anymore. No Elena. No crack whore. No pimps. _I am the master of my Universe_. I am seething with rage. I will rip her piece by piece.

"Andrea, get Ros and Welch here. Now."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

"Taylor, I want every fucking detail on both these bitches. Keep a tail on Elena. Keep a tail on Linc too. And get me that doctor who gave us that pregnancy report. I want all the details in an hour. And get Barney and Welch on Hyde. I want to know what this fucker has to do with both this psychos"

"Yes, Sir."

I will destroy Elena for going behind my back. I trusted her. I confided in her. I was a fool to believe her then with me and I was a fool until now. I don't know what I feel more, anger or disappointment. Was Flynn right every time he told me that she was abusing me and my trust? She taught me control. She was there when I couldn't even turn to my parents. I would have ended like the crack-whore if it was not for Elena. No. I need to sort my shit out or I will go crazy with these mixed feelings. I book an appointment for later with Flynn. Ros and Welch enters my office and I nod them to have a seat.

"Ros, I want to know all the details and profits that we own at Esclava. I am going to liquidate all the salons that we own. Sell it on the highest bidding and if she doesn't buy it on our bid. Rip. It. Piece. By. Piece. Are we clear?"

"You want to rip Esclava? What did that old hag do to piss you off, Grey?" Ros asks me smirking. I knew she didn't like Elena a bit but we were getting profit from it and she was my friend so she never raised her opinion. I give her a hard glare to knock it off but she waves as if I am not her boss and can't fire her ass. _Well you can't fire her ass, Grey. You know she is the best._ I know that. Still I'm the fucking boss. No pun intended. She doesn't need to question my decision. I raise my eyebrows at her and on cue she takes the gravity of situation I am in no mood of beating around the bush now and nods.

"Cool it, Grey. You got it. I will give you all the details in an hour."

I nod at her and dismiss her. I turn to Welch to talk about more serious stuff and I don't need anybody to hear it.

"Welch dig everything about Elena. Past, present everything. Budget is limitless. Take whatever you need. I want every minutes detail about her. And one more thing, I need you to dig into her business. Her submissives. Do whatever it takes, you have my approval. Find the connection between her, Leila and Hyde. I feel that all of them are in this together and there's more to it."

Welch nods impassively. I know I never said about my D/s thing in front of him but making all those contracts with me I know he has an idea what we are into. I need to know every fucking thing about that bitch. Those fuckers are going to get the biggest shocks of their life.

 **End of Flashback.**

I'm pacing in my office when I hear knock at the door. I know it must be Taylor with all the reports back.

"Sir, all the reports are here…"

"And the doctor?" I snap at him frustrated that why these days he is so much hesitating as if I am asking him if he is on fucking period.

"Sir, that doctor's child was kidnapped by Hyde and they have disappeared. I checked in hospital and the records show that she resigned the day after she gave us the report. She has hightailed with her son. We are trying to track her down but looks like wherever she is hiding she is not using her real name."

Fuck. That means Leila is not pregnant.

"Find her. Find if she is okay and alive. We need to sort this shit, Taylor. Get in touch with Sawyer. Tell him to keep an eagle's eye on Leila. Ask Welch to work on this with you. I don't need you to hesitate anymore. Do what you feel is right with these fuckers. Fuck Hyde kidnapped a child for this shit. Find them. Make sure they are safe and ask her if she wants to file a report against Hyde. Find this Fucker, Taylor. Before they harm any other being because of their psycho shit."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" I nod. "Sir, you need to talk to your father about all this. We have searched everything, Sir. Nothing shows that Hyde is doing this because of some business grudge against you. It is something personal. We found details checks on your family on his computer, Sir. And a detailed report on Miss. Steele too. But it was named under 'baby bird and Minnee'. Does these names remind you of something? Your report was attached with Miss. Steele's, Sir. Separately."

 _What?_ I don't understand what does Anastasia has to do with all of this? Is she with them in this? No. No. She seems too innocent to be involved with all these fuckers. I agree nothing seems that Hyde is doing all this because I fired his ass. All of this seems personal.

"No, Taylor. I don't remember anything. I will talk to Carrick about all this thing. And find the report on Miss. Steele. I don't understand how she is connected with all this stuff?'' I pull my hair in frustration. All this fuck-ups are giving me head ache.

"Sir, Reynolds saw Mrs. Lincoln going down with a man. His name is Stephen Morton. He has a shady reputation, Sir. He was in jail for murder and abusing a child. the records are sealed as to who was this lady and child. He has gone off the radar before Reynolds could deal with him. We are keeping tabs on him too, Sir. But I need your permission to do this in my way. This seems highly dangerous if we follow simple protocols. I have some contacts but they don't go legally."

"Do anything you think is right, Taylor. I need security on every member of my family. Even on Ros and Andrea and Barney. Ros may fight on this but you know the drill. Assert a CPO for Miss. Steele too, if she is under Hyde's radar, I don't think she is safe. i don't want any other innocent paying for my shit. And I believe you already have security for Gail," He nods, "Rest we can discuss this in morning with my Dad."

"Yes, Sir."

Fuck. All this drama that's created, how do I explain all this to my father. I scan the reports Taylor gave me. Everything is too much fucked up. Every submissive that Elena had are almost the replica of me. Tall, red haired. Reports shows the purchase of huge amount of grey contacts. Shit. She is fucking obsessed with me. All these years I thought she was helping me. She was doing nothing but keeping me in control. How can I be such a fool? I feel like throwing up every time I recall meeting her or even touching her. Fuck. I thought I was a good judge of character. Seems like I did a big mistake trusting that old hag. I kept my family at arm's length because of her.

I'm snapped out of my self-loathing thoughts when I hear commotion outside my office penthouse. I go outside and see Taylor rushing to the elevator. Before I have a chance to speak with him, he's gone. What the hell is going on? I pace in my living room waiting for Taylor to show up with an explanation when I hear elevator ping. I'm frozen in my spot when I see Taylor carrying a passed out and bloody Anastasia in his arms. I feel a pang of jealousy when I see her in his arms but soon it's replaced with panic when I take in her appearance. I feel so helpless. I feel like punching those fuckers who did this to her. I rush to Taylor and bark at him to do something and wake her up.

"What the fuck has happened to her, Taylor? Why are her hands so bloody?"

"I don't know, Sir. She said you both were in some sort of danger and her voice was very shaky so I went down to see if this was not some kind of prank. Before I could talk to her, she passed out in my hands, Sir."

Fuck. Oh my god. Let her be okay. I know this has something to do with Hyde and Leila. I have a nagging feeling that this is all bigger than we thought. I can't help but fight this guilt feeling that all this is happening because of me. Anastasia is hurt because of me. I have unknowingly disappointed and hurt another person in my life. I see her blinking her eyes and groan with the pain. Her beautiful face is marred with a pained expression and I feel awful for her. For the first time I feel like doing something so I could take her all pain. For the first time I am not enjoying that pained look. All of a sudden she stares at me with her baby blues and I feel that pull again. It's always there that I felt for the first time. She blinks at me and starts giggling, I love that sound. I want to make her giggle all the time and take all the pain away from her. For just a moment I forget that we are dealing with a crappy situation and I just want to get lost in her giggles. In her. I scoot down to her to hold her. I just want to feel her again but I'm scared if I will touch her, she will vanish.

"Miss. Steele, I never thought I would meet you so soon and specially this way." I try for humour to make her comfortable. I smile at her and I see her pupils dilate. So I affect her too. Before I could do or say anything she starts laughing hysterically rolling on floor. I am scared for her. Her laughter has turned to full blown sobs and I can't control anymore. I take her in my arms and plead her silently to feel safe, I won't let anyone hurt you baby. I will keep you safe. I start rocking her back and forth to comfort her. I know she has her hands on chest and I don't feel anything but warm feeling in me.

"Hush, Ana. You are safe." I feel so helpless seeing her crying her heart out like this. I shudder to think what she would have been gone through. I see red everywhere only by thinking what could possibly have happened to her. I will rip all those fuckers with my bare hands if they laid a finger on her. I suddenly have the urge to know that she wasn't… oh. My. God. If I can't even think about it, how will I manage to know that everything might have happened.

"Tell me what happened?" Please tell me baby nothing happened. I will not be held responsible for my actions if she told me anything that has happened to her because of me.

"Blankie… I need my blankie!" _What?_

"What? What the hell is she talking about, Taylor?"

If I can't understand I doubt Taylor will know. What blanket is she talking about? Is she cold? Has she lost her mind with whatever has happened to her? Oh. My. God. I want to know what happened. Right now. I am shaking with all the scenarios going through my mind.

"Miss. Steele, please calm down. We can't understand whatever you are trying to say." _Calm down?_ Fuck. She is shaking you asshole. The fuck she can calm down. I want to yell at Taylor for asking her to be coherent if he cannot understand whatever she is saying. Can't he see she is shaking hysterically. She needs medical attention.

"I... I…I… can't breathe… blankie…" Fuck. .NO. This is so not happening. I can't lose her. I need to get a grip on myself. I need to calm down for her sake.

"Shit Taylor, she is not breathing. Bring her that damn blankie she is talking about." I see Taylor looking at me confused. Has he lost his hearing senses? "GO. NOW. I'm calling my mother."

Taylor gains his impassive self and nods at me and leaves. She is still shaking with fear. Oh baby. I wish could take away all the anguish and pain that you are feeling right now. I tighten my hold on her just to make her feel safe. I know this behaviour of mine is so confusing even to me. but I don't have enough time to think about all this confusing feelings. I just have this need to protect her. Like an instinctual need we have for breathing, I have this feeling to protect her. She feels so vulnerable and small like this. I take out my cell phone with one hand and dial my mother. I don't know how will I explain her all this. But I need to make sure Anastasia is safe.

"Mom…"

"Christian… what is it darling, son?"

"Mom, I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night but I need you" I feel so horrible for bringing the mess to my mom but all my instincts are just thinking about the fragile being in my arms sobbing.

"Are you okay, son? It's no bother darling but I want to know if you are okay? What is wrong baby boy?"

"Mom I am fine please get here as soon as possible. I will explain everything once you come here,"

"I will be there baby boy. Don't worry."

I hear elevator ping and see Taylor coming out of elevator holding something with him. I guess it's the blanket that Anastasia wanted. I feel her watch Taylor and instantly feel her sag with relief then she mutters something under her breathe and rush towards Taylor.

I stand and see a dusty baby blue blanket that she is clutching like her life depends on it. All the memories start to kick in and I feel short of breath. This. Nooooo.

" _Baby boy, I brought something for you." I see my mom holding a soft looking baby blue blanket for me with flowers on it._

" _Mommy. Mommy." I clap my hands showing excitement. She smiles a beautiful smile and covers me with the softest of soft blankie. I love it. It smells of my mommy. Best safe smell. I hear banging at the door and mommy is sad again. Her lip is trembling. I don't like mommy crying. I scoot closer to mommy. No mommy. No cry. I open my blankie to cover mommy. I feel safe. My mommy will also feel safe. She hugs me. I feel so warmy. I wuv my mommy. I hate those baddies. They make mommy cry. Mommy is crying._

" _Mommy, why crying?"_

" _Oh baby boy. I'm so sorry. Go hide in our closet. I won't let them hurt you."_

 _I hide in my closet. Everything is so dark. Mommy is crying. They are shouting. Mommy is screaming. No. No. I cry for mommy. Mommy told me to stay quiet. I stay silent and cry for mommy. Everything is silent. I hear someone coming near. I cover my blankie so he will not see me._

" _There you are, you little shit. Come out or else I will beat the shit out of you. You worthless piece if shit."_

 _I cry and fight. I cry for Mommy to help me. She is sitting near door crying. Mommy help. I kick my legs. Baddie is laughing. My chest burns. My tummy burns. NO. No. I want my mommy. Please mommy. Help. Dark. Everything is dark. I'm safe in dark. Mommy don't wuv me. I am bad._

"Sir. Sir. Are you okay, Sir?"

I snap out of my trance and jerk away Taylor's hands from me. My gaze is still frozen on that blanket that Anastasia is holding.

"How do you have that blanket with you, Anastasia?" I don't know how I feel anymore. All I feel is numbness. All those images are like live in my head. I have fought hard to block all those things from my childhood. But it won't just go away. I know it is my blanket. It is the same blanket that crack-whore gave me. I know it because I can see the cigarette burns on it and the flower pattern woven by her. I don't have any memory how I lost it.

"Baby bird… This is mine. Baby bird gave me." _Baby bird? Again? Why do i feel like there is something I am missing._

I see blurry images in my head but the more I try to press, the harder it becomes. I have heard this before. Where? Before I can ask something else, Taylor notifies me that my mom is here. I see her coming out of the elevator. She sees me and smiles, then she looks at Anastasia and then at that blanket and gasps loudly.

Mother knows about it?

"Oh my!" Anastasia turns to see my mother and her eyes are as wide as saucers. Taylor is watching all three of us with confusion written all over his face. I can see him itching to ask me, 'What the fuck is going on?' Trust me even I want to know that.

I try to break the palpable tension that is so thick right now in my living room that you could cut it with my knife.

"Mother, this is Anastasia Steele. She works in Grey Publishing. She was involved in an accident. Can you please check if she is okay?"

My mother turns to face me and I know she is not buying any of this accident shit. But she knows I won't tell her anything so she just nods at me. She turns to Anastasia but we all see she is just standing there in some sort of trance. Looking at Grace like she is seeing a ghost. Then what I hear makes the room spin.

"Angel and Cady."

 _What? No way she can know about this? How?_

"Anastasia. How do you know all this?" She looks at me with teary eyes and rushes to me knocking the wind out of me and hugs me hard. I instantyly hold her and crush her against me.

"Oh baby bird, i finally found you. Why did you leave me? Why?"

"Ana, baby, i don't know what you are talking about?"

She looks at me with so much hurt and confusion but i really don't remember a thing.

"You don't?" i shake my head, "Christian, you are my baby bird. We were together in Collin's house. Angel and Cady took you away from me." She looks at Grace and she nods at her. _What the fuck. How can i not remember anything?_

 ** _A/N: i know, i know, i know guys. you were waiting for the closure. But i wanted to write all this in CG pov. Next chapter is a bit emotional and finally he will remember everything. So i just wanted to give you a chapter how our Christian is dealing with all this stuff. Leila, hyde and elena are also planning a major thing. Ana will finally reveal what happened between her and hyde. All hell is going to break loose. Hang on tight folks._**

 ** _To answer your questions, Morton is not biological father of Ana or Christian. Even the thought of it makes me sick._**

 ** _Enjoy reading. I apologize for any mistakes. Review please. Your reviews helps me alot._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A Pov**

" _How do you have that blanket with you, Anastasia?"_

What? I see him go all stiff and cold in front of me. I know that posture, it's when I'm having a panic attack or all those memories are playing live in front of me. But why does he want to know about my blankie? Does he know about my baby bird? I take a sharp intake of breath thinking the possibility of meeting my best friend.

"Baby bird… This is mine. Baby bird gave me." He frowns at that. Oh no. What is that he knows? Just when I am about to ask him about all this, Taylor notifies him that his mother is here. Here? I take in all the surroundings in front of me. Holy fuckity shit. It's not an apartment, it's a huge museum. All walls are white with some texture of black. Living room is an understatement for such a _huge, massive, big_ space. A grand piano just adds to the beauty of the grand room making it look more humanely and not cynical and cold. I turn my head to the clicking of heels and I see a woman in her mid-forties coming out from the foyer. She looks at Christian and I see a motherly smile on her face and a relieved face too. Everything becomes in slow motion when she turns to see me. Her eyes are zeroed in on my blankie followed by a gasp.

"Oh my." I take a closer look and all comes crashing down in front of me eyes that day…

" _Hello darling. We are here to finally take you home, baby boy." I see a lady talking to my baby bird. He is scared. No. They are taking him? He can't leave me. He looks at me. I smile. He smiles too. He won't go. He won't leave. The lady who looks like Angel comes to me and bends down. She smells good like apple. She is safe._

" _Hello there, little angel. I see you are my son's friend Mrs. Collin was talking about. You are so pretty." I smile at her soft voice. Baby bird is now holding my hand. He grunts showing my hand. I know he don't speak. Only when we are alone. He wants me too. I see Angel smile disappear. She calls someone named Cady. She says something in his ear and he shakes his head. Oh no! They are just taking my baby bird. No. No. No._

" _We have to leave, son. Say 'goodbye' to your little friend." Baby bird is so sad. So am I. They are taking him away. He is screeching and limping and pulling. Don't touch him. I run for him. He is crying. Stretching his hands for me. i want my friend. He throws his blankie and book to me from the car window. I run behind their car. He is crying looking at me. No._

" _Baby bird… baby bird… Mommy… No don't go away…" I feel myself getting pulled and I see them disappearing from my view. Baby bird left me. He is gone. He gave me his blankie. They are mine now. Baby bird…_

I am pulled out from my memories when I hear introducing me to his mother. Copper-hair, grey eyes, sad grey eyes. MY BABY BIRD. ANGEL. CADY.

"Angel and Cady." I look at my baby bird, he is looking at me with the same eyes he saw me when he left. I finally found him. I have so many emotions going through me right now. I feel like exploding from inside.

"Anastasia. How do you know about this?" I rush to him, knocking the wind out of him crushing him in my bone-crushing hug, never letting him go again. I won't ever let you go. Does he even want me here? But then all my doubts vanish when I feel him hugging me back. Oh god! It has been 20 years I was looking for him and now I have him in my arms. Fear, happiness, exhaustion, dread all feelings are like exploding in me.

"Oh baby bird, I finally found you. Why did you leave me? Why?" I don't want any answer right now. Just an assurance that he won't ever leave me again in that hell. Never ever. He was my support. My rock. My only hope to survive and keep breathing. I fought for him. I searched him. It was like a reflex action in me to live everyday so I could see him again. And now he is here. With me. Holding me as I cry.

"Ana, baby, I don't know what you are talking about? All the air leaves my body and in one instant I feel my world crumbling down. He doesn't? How could he not? _He was four and you were pathetic little child clinging to him. Why would he remember you? Look at him. So gorgeous like always. In control. Women throwing themselves at his feet. Why would he want to remember you?_

"You don't?" I barely let those words out as a whisper and I see him shake his head. I close my eyes in pain and rejection but no I refuse to lose now. I have searched him for ages and now when I finally found him, I won't let go of him so easily. At least I will try for our friendship once.

"Christian, you are my baby bird. We were together in Collin's house. Angel and Cady took you away from me." I look at Angel pleading to remember me and she nods at me. I feel a wave of relief when I see the recognition in her eyes. Then I look back at Christian who seems more confused than before. No. He seems unsure of everything that is happening right now. I feel short of breath as it sinks in me that he actually has forgotten everything about those two months spent in Collin's house. Panic courses through me and I collapse trying to shield myself from the pain of rejection. I pull myself in a ball. I don't want to be here. I'm shaking and quacking like a leaf. I feel two strong arms pulling myself in a strong embrace. Baby bird…

"Breathe, baby. Breathe. Mom please do something, "I see his pained look as he pleads his mom to check me but I can only see his pained look. I caused that. He already is dealing with so many problems, I need to put my selfish motives behind and I should do what I came here for. I take deep breathes in and out and I find myself finally calm down. I look at him and he is still holding me so close that if he loses his grip on me I will escape. I lift my hand and cup his cheek, he looks at me with a smile. I smile at him reassuring him, urging him to believe me that I won't leave now. I will be there for him. With him.

"Hi," I whisper to him, suddenly my voice hoarse.

"Hi yourself, you scared me baby. Let my mom check please. I am not leaving you, ok? Can you sit up? We will talk about all this later. You need to rest." What? No? Leila and that old hag are on their move. He needs to know about the danger. I shake my head so fiercely that for a moment I see room spinning.

"No, there is something you need to know right now." He furrows his brow not liking me defying but gives me a subtle nod, so I relax. I see Taylor hovering in background so I call him. If he is protecting Christian, he too needs to know every detail.

"Taylor, I have something you should se…" I am cut by a low growl from Christian and Taylor backs off.

"No, first let my mom check you and then only we will talk. You understand, Miss. Steele?" I narrow my eyes at him and huff. He nods to his mom to check me but never allows me to move from his lap. His mom is checking my vitals and I'm sitting in his son's lap who practically had two panic attacks, I feel like a total dumb jerk. I steal a glance at Angel and she smiles at me assuring me she doesn't mind at all. In fact, by the look on her face it looks like she is pleased to see me like this. I smile nervously at her.

"She is fine, Christian. Just a little dehydrated. No deep cuts, just some scratches from glass. But she needs to rest now. Without any stress. Lying down might help, so if you could move her from your lap…"

I am sure I am beet red when she mentions this, I feel Christian chuckle at what his mom is insinuating. This is not funny. I try to wiggle out from his hold but it gets just tight.

"See, baby. You heard what my mom said. No stress. You need to rest. Come." He picks me up as if I cannot walk. _What the hell? Don't I get to choose if I want to rest here or go home? Or walk at least by myself?_

"Uh… Christian. I can walk by myself. You don't need to pick me up like a doll. And I will rest but it's important. Please Mrs. Grey…"

"It's Grace, darling. And Christian is right, you need to rest."

"Thank you Grace but what I need to talk is really important for Christian. He needs to know and I feel just fine." At this I get a snort and a death grip on my waist. I roll my eyes at his grumpiness. Same as before. If he doesn't get anything he wishes for, stomping starts. I giggle at this but stop when all of the three are looking like I have lost my mind.

"It's fine, Mom. I will handle her. She _will_ rest. I will call you in the morning. Thank you for coming." Grace nods at Christian but I can see she is unsure to leave and wants to know everything that is going on. I smile at her and she relaxes and leaves. Taylor follows her in the elevator. Everything is dead silent and then I realize I am in Christian's arms and very, very close. Again there is that magnetic pull between us. I look at him and see him staring at him. His breathing is laboured and shallow and fast. His pupils are dilated. Dark and sensuous. He holds me closer and I gulp. My eyes flicker down on his lips and they part. Oh my. I so want to kiss him. I look back at him again and see him leaning down at me. No. I have to keep my head clear. I bite my lip and turn my head. I can see the hurt in his eyes. But he needs to know this.

"Christian, please I promise I will rest but you need to know about this. I know about Leila." The moment those words leaves my mouth I see a sudden change in him. Gone is my Christian and is replaced by an angry, cold person that I met in office.

"What do you know?" He lays me on sofa and sits beside me. I look in his eyes and search what is going on his mind right now but he avoids my gaze. So I decide to get this done and over with. I tell him everything that I saw in storage and the recording I have and about the strange e-mail from Mrs. Lincoln. He suddenly looks uncomfortable with the mention of her name. I give him the recording and he calls to keep it with him with my permission.

The next question he asks leaves me flabbergasted.

"How did all this happen to you, Anastasia? Who did this to you? I am taken aback with the harshness in his voice. He is shaking so violently that I can see his veins bursting out.

"I ran away from him." I don't want to tell him all this but I know he needs to know. But I can't. I can't mention _him._ I never mentioned this to anybody. Not even Kate. Oh my god. Kate? She would be so sick worrying about me. I'm surprised she hasn't send any search party yet.

"Uh… can you please inform my roommate Kate that I am fine? She would be worried about me."

"She knows you are safe here with me. Now Anastasia, you need to tell me everything that has happened to you. It was my fault. You put yourself in danger for me." He is blaming himself for all this? Is he mad? They are monsters. I take his face in my hands forcing him to look at me and the sincerity behind my every word. I need him to believe me on this.

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Do you understand me? They are monsters, Christian. You will not blame yourself. I don't blame you. I wanted to keep you safe. Okay?"

He nods at me still looking unsure of what I said. He leans in my touch taking comfort. I smile at him, oh baby bird so much in control and still unsure. I scoot closer to him and hug him. He looks at me surprised pulling away but seeing something in my eyes he pulls me in a strong embrace. We sit there holding each other for... I don't know how long but it just feels so right. I never want him to let go. I feel feather light kisses on my neck and I feel warm and wet in all right places. He kisses my at my collarbone and I melt against him. I moan as i feel hot and warm kisses on my neck and cheeks and i feel his smile against my skin. I am panting with need when he pulls back from me and i see his eyes are dark again. With hunger. For me. He closes his eyes and shakes his head as if to convince himself with something.

"Tell me. What happened?" I gulp down the water beside me to hide the confusion and _hurt_? with the sudden change in his mood and I start to tell him how I woke up in dark and how I heard 'Mistress' and Morton talk about him and marrying Leila. As I finish saying everything, he closes his eyes as if counting to ten to reign his anger and when he opens his eyes I can see the resolve in his grey orbs. And I fear for what he might have planned.

 **C Pov**

This is all so fucked up. Elena and Morton working together. They kidnapped Anastasia just for a recording. Threatened to kill her. Hyde in all of this. And I don't have a fucking memory as to how this innocent being knows me. I know I have connection with her. I can fucking feel it. All this mess has sucked the energy out of me. she was in danger because of me. And shit! I knew Elena would be dangerous but so vile? I had no fucking clue. I was a fool to trust her. I am beyond angry right now. I was in control. And now I feel like losing it. I am no good for anyone. But I need to be here until I take care of these assholes. That's how I will know she is safe. I will keep her safe. I look at her and she is so innocent. She risked her life for me. She went through all of that just for me. All my anger fades away when I see her scared look. No baby, don't be scared. I am here for you.

I never felt so helpless before, yet so powerful. i want to take her and run away and hide her so badly. But I know I can't do that. Not yet. She is not mine to do that. I need to talk to Flynn and my Dad about all this. But first I need to take care of this beautiful, fragile being in front of me.

I extend my hand to her, "Come." Without hesitation she takes my hand and I feel so warm that she trusts me.

I run bath for her and put some lavender oil for her to relax after this nerve wrecking day. I know a hot bath will lull her to sleep and then I can work with Taylor knowing she is safe asleep. I never bought a girl in my bedroom. Yet when I thought of Anastasia I never saw her anywhere else except in my bedroom. That is where she belongs. That is what she deserves and some cold playroom or submissive room. I come out of my bathroom and see her standing at the edge of my bed fidgeting with herself. I imagine her on my bed, naked, under me and I am instantly hard. _No. She needs to rest, Grey. I cannot lose my control again with her._

"Anastasia…"

"Ana. It's Ana."

"Anastasia, I made a bath for you. Relax. And take whatever you like from my wardrobe. I will ask Mrs. Jones to prepare some warm milk and sandwich for you to eat. Then sleep. I will be working with Taylor…" I stop mid-sentence when I see her with raised eyebrow and her hands on hips. She looks sexy as fuck with mad expression. Wait? What? Why is she mad?

"What's wrong, Anastasia?"

"First, it's Ana. Second, did you ask me What _I_ would like to do? I know I am your employee but in office not here. I can help myself, thank you very much. "I have to stifle my laughter but I can't hold it when she is being so cute and sexy.

"It's not funny." She crosses her arms across her chest and her boobs pushes upward giving her sexier look. My eyes are zeroed in on them and I can feel myself harden. She gasps seeing my hungry look and blushes. I smirk at her and lick my lips shamelessly showing her that I have no intention of hiding my hunger for her. She is an Aphrodite even in her messy state.

"I know, baby. It's just you look deliciously sexy when you are mad. And I would like to shut you up with my mouth on your lips but sadly I have to work with Taylor. So go and relax, before I can have my wicked way with you." I wink at her and walk out of my room leaving a very aroused and shocked Anastasia in there. Oh baby you don't know what you are in for!

~~~...~~~

I call Taylor in my office now that everything I have seen I know right now Anastasia is a vulnerable target for those fuckers outside. I need to keep her safe and for that I know I have to keep her here.

"Yes, Sir."

"Taylor, have you seen that recording?"

"Yes, Sir. Morton is still off the radar, Sir. But we have intel on Hyde, Sir. We can't prove from that video that it is Hyde, Sir. We need to have more proof against him if we want to lock him down. Are you ready to involve police, Sir?" I know why he is asking this. But I cannot further risk anyone else's safety by not involving them and he is right. On basis of that video we cannot see him clearly and we need to have more proof than this.

"Yes. I want them involved in this, Taylor. They kidnapped Miss. Steele and Dr. Jackson's son. Have you located them, yet?"

"Yes, Sir. They are in Michigan. In a hotel living as Mrs. Walter. He is her brother, Sir. My men will go there and talk to her."

"Have them taken somewhere safe. She can help us but I will not force her with what she has endured." He nods at this, I know we need her to prove that Jack was guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder but I will not force her to do anything that endangers her or her son's life again because of me.

"Sir, I know I am speaking out of turn but we need to do something about Leila and Mrs. Lincoln. They all are hiding and probably they know now that you know about them."

"I know, Taylor. That's what I am worried about. I am worried for my family and Anastasia. I want them safe. Double the security, Taylor. Have welch dig up everything. Terminate Leila from GP. I want her gone for good. Tomorrow morning, I have arranged our meeting with my Dad and Detective Clark for this situation. I don't want GEH affecting because all of this mess."

"Yes, Sir." I nod at him and dismiss. All this mess has aged me ten years. Now only one thing left. Flynn. I know I am an idiot to call him at this time. And that fucker will charge me for this call. Not that it bothers me. he enjoys charging me for anything and everything he likes so why not have full advantage of him?

"Flynn here." I hear him mumble in sleep.

"John, it's me Christian."

"What's wrong, Christian? You have never called me this late?"

"Yeah, I just called for a chit chat." I mutter sarcastically.

"Now you have my attention, Christian. Is this about Anastasia?"

How does he do that? _That is why he is a psychiatrist, Grey. Duh!_

"Um… Yes! She knows me. But I don't remember her. I feel I do but I don't, John. It is so confusing. Look I know I am making any sense. For now, can you tell me is it possible not to remember a big chunk of your life?"

"Yes. You are not making sense and yes, it is possible to not remember. You may have repressed memory. Some people don't remember most of their infancy or childhood days. For different reasons. The term repressed memory is sometimes compared to the term dissociative amnesia, which is defined in the DSM-IV. Why don't you come to my office tomorrow? Then we'll talk? Maybe you should bring Anastasia too? Or try and talk with your parents. They might help you."

"Yes. I will talk to them. I don't know why I didn't talk to them. Anyways I will see you tomorrow, John."

"Oh and Christian I am charging you for this phone call also." Fucker.

"Of course, you are." I hang up and leave my office to see if Anastasia is sleeping or awake. I know she needs to rest but she needs to eat first. Before I went in my office I asked Mrs. Jones to make some sandwich and warm milk. I take that with me to see Anastasia.

 **Elena Pov**

Fuck! That little bitch ran away. I thought that little rat could keep her. But I was wrong. I know Christian knows about my involvement with Leila and Hyde and now with that recording he will know everything. Shit! How could I be so stupid? I need him to be in my control again. He was my delicious pet. I know what I can do to have him back. Grace. Yes! She will help me again. Poor Grace, thought I was helping her little boy. Little did she know I fucked him in every way it was possible. But then I did my big mistake. I touched him and ignored his safe words. He broke our contract and threatened me to never return. I had to break my nose and limbs for bringing him back in my control. I blamed everything on that stupid Linc. I knew his self-loathing would take a toll and will blame himself for my broken bones. I was right. He came back but I lost him as my pet. But he remained my friend and I again gained control by offering him submissives. But I still want him. more than that I want him with his money. And I will have him. All I need to do is remove that little bitch from his life. I know he still have issues and he will not believe in love shit. I know how to break him. All I need to do was wait for a perfect time and then I will put my plan in motion. For that I had to allow that little bitch in his life. For only some time. Then I will snatch him back again. I feel my cell buzz in my pocket. It's that fucker.

"What?" I bark not wanting to talk to him. I need my release. If not Christian, then his clown will have to satisfy me.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU OLD HAG? HOW DID SHE RAN AWAY? I WANT BOTH OF THEM ELENA."

"Relax, Jack. I have a plan. You need to go underground for some time. I will be in touch and don't worry we will have our revenge. Now is not the time for your cocky shit, fucker."

"NO. I AM NOT YOUR PET LIKE GREY. I AM ON MY OWN NOW FROM NOW."

What an idiot. Christian is not naïve. He will destroy Jack if he tried to touch him. He knows now we all were working together. He will have security more tight and he has contacts in every place. Whatever. I will have him back. Not now. But I will wait to play my cards when it's right time. Now time for some release.

"ISSAC"

"Yes Mistress." Good. A better version of my Christian. I lick my lips imagining Christian in submissive position.

"Wait in my dungeon. Go."

I will have fun with my Christian.

 **A/N: I wrote this chapter in hurry as i totally spaced for my french test at school. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. Or for any other mistakes. But i tried to give my best. Please review. I love reading your reviews. They really help me.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **Amy. xoxo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: 200+ followers! Thank you so much for your support. Keep reviewing, your reviews never go unnoticed by me. All the followers please leave a review. They boost me up for writing more and more. I try to reply all but if I miss any I apologize but this gmail thingy is a bit jumbled up. They always put a big smile on my face which I forgot that I could. I won't go sappy in my author's note. So relax ;) I always try my best to give my cent percent in my writing and I do it for you guys. Apart from lame bitcy PM's (which made me laugh rather than angry) I am in awe of your support. Keep supporting and I will try not disappointing you folks. Once again a big thank you and hugs and kisses to you loves. Love you guys. Lemons are not my cup of tea but I have tried to make it as juicy as I could with the situation. To all the new followers, Welcome... and please review they influence me a lot.**

 **Now on with the chapter.**

 **C Pov**

I enter my room and I freeze at the site in front of me. _Fuck._ I know I am gaping like a fish right now but fuck me sideways if I am not seeing the most beautiful sight in front of me. Anastasia in nothing but just my boxers and my old t-shirt bending on my bed. I groan inwardly at my helplessness right now. I clear my throat to announce my presence and she jumps hearing my voice. I give her my best panty-dropping smile and I hear her taking sharp breath. So, I do affect her the same way she is affecting me. Her big blue eyes are raking all over me and I smirk when I get her attention. So sexy but still so innocent. She blushes getting caught while checking me out. _Oh baby! I don't mind at all._

"Here. Eat." I push the plate in her hands and she is watching me like I am talking in some another language she can't understand.

"I'm not hungry right now, Christian." I count to ten to hold back my temper. God, she is infuriating. _She's not your sub, Grey. Remember._

"Ana, you need to eat." I plead her but she is still not backing off, so I try for a soft approach. God, you are so fucked, Grey. "Please." I give her my best puppy dog eye look and she rolls her eyes at me but thaws.

Now _this_ needs to get straight. I take her arms and swing her towards me so that I have my hands on her small back and she is crushed close to me. She is shocked at my touch and gaping. Good.

I lean on her and whisper in her ear, "Now, now, Miss. Steele. Eye-Rolling is a very bad habit. I don't like it. If you roll your eyes again, I will take you across my knee." When I look back at her she is beet red and her lips are parted. Her breathing is shallow. _Hmm, Miss. Steele has got naughty side. Nice. This I like._ I wink at her and sit on my bed taking my Mac with me. I can't leave my work now, can I? I notice that Anastasia is still standing at the edge of my bed looking uncomfortable. I look at her and she rolls her eyes _again_ challenging me but starts to eat. I never thought I will have a woman in my room, let alone in my bed. But something about her is different. She is not just a common woman. She is…

"You can't say things like that to me, Mr. Grey." She whispers hoarsely but quite firm standing her ground. I narrow my eyes at her and she raises her brow in challenge. "Thank you for the food and now I have eaten it, I'd like to go home."

Is she fucking kidding me? Home? Hell, with the whackos out there I won't allow her to leave my fucking bedroom, let alone Escala. And it's already way past midnight, we both need to lay the fuck down.

"You are staying here, Ana."

She looks at me wide eyed and close her eyes and when she opens them, they are blazing with anger. I gulp. Oh boy! Her hands are on her hips, her chest heaving with angry breathes and her nostrils flaring. If she wasn't so mad at me, this whole situation would be quite funny. The only thing missing would be steams from her ears. I chuckle at that thought and she stomps out my bedroom leaving me shocked and my jaw hitting floor.

I walk out and see that she is not in the foyer. Fuck. Did she leave? Panic surges through me as I call her name out frantically in my own apartment. Taylor comes out rushing hearing me shouting like a mad man. Before he can ask me why am I behaving like a whack-a-doodle, I see light coming through library. I go in and see her watching all books in with so much fascination and awe. She looks like a complete angel. Without glancing at me she takes a book out from her satchel, I didn't notice she had and stands in front of me.

"This was your favourite book, Christian." I look at the book and see it's a children book. Old and scruffy. Why do I feel like I have seen it before? This all so confusing for me, hell it would be as confusing for her too. I see an unnamed emotion in her eyes that tugs at my heart. She takes my hand and leads me to the corner of my library where there is a closet, I don't know for what. I don't know why I ordered it as it is still empty. She ducks inside and extends her hands for me to follow in. Huh? What the hell is she trying to do? I look at her dubiously. She rolls her eyes and pulls me in. we both are scrunched up in my stupid cupboard and I raise my brow in question silently asking her, _What the fuck is going on?_ She scoots near me and holds me putting her head on my chest. I instantly freeze and wait for the burning to come. I can't feel anything. I close my eyes and relish in this feelings when it suddenly hits me like a brick…

 _Blue eyed girl… My best friend is with me. We are in a closet. We are hidden from that baddie. She is shaking. Me protect her. She head on my chest and I squeal. I feel good. I don't pain. I smile at her and she smiles at me. I love blue. Her eyes are blue. Baddie opens the door and we both shout. She kicks him. He tries to touches me and she jumps on him._

" _No touching my baby bird. You a baddie. Bad boy. Bad boy. Run baby bird. Run baby bird."_

 _No I don't leave her like my mommy did. I no leave her. Ever. We both run to Mrs. Collins. She shouts at baddie. We both smile and go play. I take her hand and run for the book. I hand her the book and show best friends. She smiles and kiss my cheeks. I feel tingly and warm and fuzzy._

I remember. Fuck. She is minnee. She is my best friend. Ana is waving her hand in front of me.

"Christian… Earth to Christian! What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." I am stunned to silence. I don't know how to respond her. How could I not remember everything? It's still all blurry. But I do remember her. Now I know why she bought me here. I know I am looking at her like a fucking zombie. _Say something you dumb fucker!_ But what do I say? Leila, Hyde, Elena and all these mixed feelings are making me go crazy. I need to see Flynn tomorrow morning as soon as possible.

"Minnee…"

The moment those words leaves my mouth, realization sits in. she throws her hands around me and crushes me against her. She is sobbing in my chest and I don't realize but I know I am crying too. I need to vocalize my thoughts to her.

"Ana… Why? Why didn't you tell me before? I still don't remember much, Ana. Just that boy and you and me in a closet. I need to talk to my parents. Can we move baby. It's a little suffocating in here. and besides there is lot more that you need to know about me. we need to talk."

She snorts, "You know they say when you say, 'we need to talk' in relationship it's probably a bad news."

I snicker at her, "Relationship, eh?"

She blushes profusely at my comment and bites her lip making her look more desirable than already she is! I shake my head and think about Elliot in a purple pansy pants to not scare her with my growing commando.

"Come. It's late. We both need to sleep. We will talk later in the morning."

She gives me a shy nod and I take her hand in mine and walk towards my bedroom. Her hands feel perfect in mines. They fit perfectly together. I open my room and allow her to walk in first. She stands nervously looking at the bed.

"Um… Christian, where am I going to sleep?"

I point towards the bed and she gapes at me opening and closing her mouth impersonating fish.

"Where would you sleep?"

"In my bed, Anastasia." I smirk at her when she widens her eyes at my comment. It looks like she wants to say something but either she is scared or too embarrassed to say anything.

"We will just sleep, Ana. We both are too tired to have something delicious." She gasps but doesn't say anything and climbs on bed. I go in my walk in closet to change and not intimidate her anymore. She is curled on left side of my bed and I can't shake the feeling of imagining her forever sleeping beside me in my arms wrapped in satin and silk. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't do hearts and flowers. And here I am imagining white picket fence shit with Anastasia. I run my hands through my hair. Oh man! This will be a long, long night. I make my way to my bed and slip in my right side trying to forget an angel is sleeping just 5 inches away from me and I can't even have her. I can feel her getting tense with my presence. I peek at her and see my t-shirt has inched a little upwards leaving her pale white milky skin for my visual display. I know she is not asleep yet because I can see her breathing heavily. I groan inwardly with my growing erection just thinking about feeling her luscious lips on me wrapped around my…

"Oh fuck this shit…" I roll on her and crash my lips on hers. She gasps at my sudden outburst and I take advantage of that pushing my tongue in her. After a moment, she returns my kiss as wildly as I'm kissing her. Her tongue shyly meeting mine. Her hand travels my chest and I moan taking in this strange feeling in me. Her heart throbbing in a fast pace and so is mine. I groan and my erection rises when I feel her fingers tugging my hair.

 **A Pov**

"Oh fuck this shit…" Before I have a chance to respond to what is happening, I am beneath him and his lips are on mine. Oh my. I gasp at his abruptness and he pushes his tongue in me and I moan at the delicious sensation that is throbbing in my core right now. My libido waking up from deep slumber. My fingers moved back to the back of his hair as my lips meets with his. He pulls back slightly and looks at me, his eyes darken as his hands slides down my body grabbing my waist and pulling me more close, if that was even possible. Our lips meet again more wild than before, with want, desire and lust. His tongue dancing with mine in a sensual rhythm., exploring my mouth with wild desire as he grinds me with want. He kisses me like his life depends on it. I feel a tugging sensation in my core as I feel his erection beneath me hardening. _Holy shit! I never knew I could make someone feel like this._ I sucked his tongue into my mouth with equal passion and desire. I have never felt like this before, I want more. I moan loudly with the feelings inside me and he groans as he pushes me into mattress. I take a brave step and bite his lip lower lip. oh and it is so damn sweet. He groans in my mouth and rolls me on the edge of the bed. We both are wrapped in duvets and sheets as we make out like some horny teenagers rolling on bed pushing each other into mattress, kissing more wildly. He denies to let go of me even if we are out of oxygen afraid I would run away. We part breathing heavily as he rests his forehead on mine.

"God, you taste even better than I imagined. You. Are. So. Sweet." He says as we now breathe normally. I squirm beneath him wanting more from him, missing his lips on me. I can't help but kiss him again just as wildly as he kissed me moments ago. He leaves hot and wet kisses on my neck and then cups my breast, kissing my mouth again. We part again breathless just staring in each other eyes. His hands on my breast, mine in his soft and sexy copper locks.

"God, Ana I want you, so much baby." He says out of breath kneading my nipple which is hardening under his touch.

"Then don't stop." I say and push myself on him shamelessly offering my juices to him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but first we both need to talk baby. I don't want you regretting anything." I know he is right and what is wrong with you, Ana? Since when are you so freaking hopeless, offering yourself in the first meeting? _Since Christian Fucking Grey._ Doubt fills my mind thinking that maybe he doesn't want me. Why such a Greek god would want you, Ana? I am nothing but plain boring. He doesn't even remember anything.

"You don't… wan…" I shake my head feeling rejected and I try to wiggle out from beneath him.

"Oh! Baby you have no idea how much I want to ravish your beautiful body and make you mine. But we both need to slow down baby. We both are over-whelmed with this day. Sleep baby. We need to slow down." He is right. What was I thinking? He is still above me looking intensely at me. I try to move but accidently brush myself on his massive erection.

"God baby you are not helping here with my self-control."

"You need to move Christian." I whisper hoarsely. He kisses my temple and rolls over cradling me in his arms, my back to his front.

"Sleep my sweet Ana." And with the last feel of his lips in my hair I drift into sleep, vaguely hearing his mumble words something 'you are mine'.

 **~~~…~~~**

 **? Pov**

The cigarette was burning and so was he. He was angry for believing in those amateurs. Now he needed to come up with a bigger and better plan to take Grey's place. He knew he won't go down that easily. And now with that little bitch, he needed to be more careful. Blowing off the smoke he dragged her body to dump somewhere. She had fucked up. He warned her, if she fucks up he will kill her. And so did he. One down. Three to go.

~~~…~~~

 **C Pov**

I watched her drifting into a sweet slumber. How could I lose control like this? I never lose control. I am a dominant for fucks sake. Everything has turned upside down in my life and all because of a brunette angel sleeping beside me. I check the time and it's already 3 am. I need to sleep or I will be walking like a zombie tomorrow. But how can I with a massive erection and millions of thoughts swirling in my mind. I get up from my bed and walk out of the room taking one last look at my sleeping beauty. God and what a beauty! So soft, so wild yet so innocent. Her lips felt so sweet and so delicious. I never kissed any of my submissives because I always felt it as an intimate touch. But tonight with Ana it felt so right. I had to taste her. And God did I taste her! I walk down in the foyer and loose myself in music. I feel my phone buzz in my sweats. I pull out and see a text from Welch. What the hell? I feel all the blood draining from my face when I read the context of text.

*Leila missing. Her apartment was vandalised. All money gone. *

 _Fuck._

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belongs to E.L. James except the story line belongs to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

 **A Pov**

I can hear some muffled sound in the background as I try to wake myself from the most peaceful sleep. My hands roam on the cold sheet of bed and I realize I have been alone in the bed for a long time. I am lying awake now on my back, my hand under my head as I recall all the things happened last night. My first kiss, the kidnapping, Christian's memory. Oh my… how can I be such a whacked piece of shit? Christian remembered and we kissed. What a fan-fucking-tastic kiss it was! Mmmm, I miss his lips on mine. I wonder how will his lips will feel on all other parts of my body. My neck, my throat, my breast oh Mmmm. _Fuck. I want more._ I am so much aroused with his one kiss, what am I going to do when he… No, no, no, don't go there. It's like whenever he is around or his thoughts I can never think clearly. I am still in his apartment and I don't know what to do now! My boss is a psycho nut case. My boss's boss's boss is my best friend which of course he doesn't remember and I am lying partially naked in his bed. It feels like I am in a whirlwind, I don't know which way to go. Kate! She's the one who can whack me in the face and help me see clearly when everything goes fuzzy for me. I look for my phone which is nowhere to be seen! Strange?

I looked everywhere for my phone but I couldn't find it. I walk out of his room and I'm startled by someone's presence. A lady with sandy blonde hair is working in the kitchen area, I think she is in mid-thirties or something. When she sees me in the living area, she gives me a motherly smile and I instantly warm up to her. She blushes looking at me and then I realize. Holy shit! I am just in Christian's boxers and shirt. I stutter out my apology and she just smiles at me.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Jones. I am Ana. DO you know where Christian is?"

"Hello, Miss. Steele. I apologize Miss. Steele, but he is in his office doing some work. He will be with you shortly. What would you like anything for breakfast?"

"Nothing. I'm good. Um, have you seen my phone Mrs. Jones? I uh I guess I left here somewhere."

She just smiles at me kindly and retrieves my phone from the shelf behind the counter.

"I found it in the library Miss. Steele when I was cleaning. I'm so sorry I forgot to give it to Mr. Grey as I was in a rush for making breakfast." She flushes as she hands me the phone. Oh boy! No wonder it all screams Christian. I don't know how he maintains to be professional and curt all day, 24*7. I smile at her and let her know I am fine with and I won't go thermonuclear fifty on her. I smile at that word as it makes me think about only one person and right now I don't see that person anywhere since morning. I take my cell and go back in the bedroom to call Kate. There are 27 missed calls from Kate, 5 from Jose and one from Ray. Why the hell is Jose calling me?

I decide to call Ray first as he never calls me if it's not important but I am hesitant in calling him because I know I won't be able to lie to him and I am too nervous to skip all the things that happened in this 24 hours. _Calm it down, Steele. It's just your dad, the person who saved you from all the real monsters in the world._ I take a deep breath and dial him.

"Annie. Are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. Why would you ask that? Has something happened?"

I know I am walking on a thin ice right now but I won't trouble him with my shit if he has no clue about it. I already gave him enough trouble and worrying about me. He is retired now and needs to live his life peacefully.

"You tell me young lady! Has something happened? I just called you to ask if you were free this weekend as I am coming over there for few things. But now when you are fidgety and nervous, tell me what's going on Anastasia."

Crap. How the hell does he pull 'Anastasia' thing on me still I don't know? _He's your dad. What the hell do you expect?_ Yea, yea, whatever you inner bitch. I really want to choke her when she is right and bitchy about it.

"Nothing, Daddy. It's just a little office work that I'm jittery about. My boss is a real piece of work."

"Humph. I know there is something you are not telling me. Do you really think you can fool your old man, Annie? However, I am coming over there this weekend so I will check it by myself. I am just looking out for you, I want you safe Annie. I want my little girl to be safe."

Oh Ray!

"Oh Daddy! I love that you are coming here. And I am safe daddy. I know you are there looking out for me, how can I not be safe? I love you, daddy."

I hear him suck in a breath. I know over all these years; Ray is not someone who will show any emotion but I knew he loved me more than a father could love his biological daughter. He cried in bathroom witnessing my terror but have been rock for all years so I could rely on him. He is my rock. He is my best friend. He is my mentor who taught me all things a girl needs to learn about cruel world. He is my father. He made me believe that there is good in this world. And that is why I don't want him to know about this psycho stuff that went down. He will blame himself for not protecting me enough even when it was mostly because of my stupidity.

"I know baby. I love you too. Take care Annie. I will see you this Saturday. I will call you before we meet so that you don't have to bother about any stuff."

"Ok Daddy. I miss you." And it's true, I miss him. He is the only family I have apart from Kate. And I know I need to call her. She can be nosy and bitch sometime but I know she loves me like her own sister so I let it go.

"Anastasia Rose Steele."

Shit. I have pissed her bad. I try for humour but I know it will be in vain.

"Katherine Agnes Kavanagh."

"Don't shit with me, Steele." I groan at her at this line. It means 'Don't fuck with me and spill the shit'. Before I could tell her that I just called her to say that I am fine and will fill her in later she keeps rambling, "Last time I heard from you, you were going to talk to money bags about your psycho shit boss. And next thing I hear is from money bag's henchman that you are not in a condition to talk and are in money bags museum. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU?" I am fuming right now the way she is rambling and I know I should have informed her but how the hell am I supposed to tell her that I am okay and I am having a whiplash when my 10-year-old best-friend turns up to be my boss and he doesn't even remember who the fuck I am. I am about to hand her my own 'Anastasia dose' as Kate puts it when I go ballistic and it's rare when I hear her whisper, "Are you okay, Ana?" and I thaw.

"I am fine, Kate but please understand I will tell you everything once I know what the hell is going on. It's like everything I crazy here but please give me time to fill you in when I am comfortable in filling in. Okay?" I know I am being a bitch right now and I feel awful about it but she needs to know I need my space to figure out everything. I hear her sigh and I know she feels hurt that I am staying tight lipped about this.

"Okay Ana. I just want to know if you are safe. If that money bags do anything to hurt you, he will have to deal with me and I won't hesitate in chopping his mega bucks balls. I don't give a flying fuck if he is billionaire or some shit, one wrong move towards you and I will scratch his eyes out with my bare hands Ana. Nobody can hurt you now."

I giggle at her potty mouth and I tell her that I am fine and we hang up. Now I need to sort everything out before I go crazy. I need to find 'money bags'. But first I need to sort myself out, I enter the en suite bathroom and look myself in the mirror. I am a total mess. My hair looks like some birds just left their nest because my hair is in such a bad state that the nest would look better than this. My eyes are too big for my face and as usual my skin is too pale. I notice there is only one tooth brush and I know whose it is. I smirk at the thought of putting the thing in my mouth which was there in his. I wash my face and try to look presentable. Okay I guess good to go. I walk out of his bedroom and I see Mrs. Jones is not in kitchen. I didn't ask her first name, hmm! _It's not like you are staying here forever, Ana._ I know that, you harpy.

I take stairs to find him. I notice this penthouse is way too much big for just one person to live. I pass two rooms that are locked and then I see. On the right of the staircase, it's a polish wood door; different from every door I saw. A single key is there in the lock, I twist it and it click opens. I have a nagging feeling that I shouldn't go in there but I go in anyways. It's not spying or prying, I am just looking for Christian to talk. _Yeah! Yeah! You curious bitch._ I ignore the harpy and I enter the room. I flick on the switch light and What the fuck!

It feels like I am in somewhere in sixteenth century in a Dracula's dungeon. The walls are deep red in colour like someone just splashed lots of blood on them. _Gross imagination, Ana._ The floor is old, old wood. Kind of wood that Ray prefers to walk on but soft enough not feel roughness. It feels like I entered the chamber of secrets but this not where a snake will come and eat me alive. It feels haunted. Aloof. More cold. There are canes, belts, paddles, whips, riding crops hanging by the door. I cringe at that sight. On the right hand side of the room there is a large table with multiple drawers. _Do I want to know what is in there?_ In the far corner there is a six-foot-long table with beautiful carved legs- and two matching stools underneath. I don't want to think the purpose of that.

But what catches my attention is the big king sized bed covered in red leather. I go over bed and sit on it. It's soft and erotic. An unwanted image of me lying on bed and Christian on top of me comes to my mind and I squirm on the realization that I find it _hot?_ At the foot of the bed I notice there is a long white elegant couch facing the bed. I glace up and there are karabiners all over the ceiling at odd intervals.

I lie flat on my stomach and let my hands roam on the bed feel the red satin beneath me. it feels so soft and hard at the same time. What an odd but delicate combination? I…

"It's a delightful sight Anastasia." Fuck! Caught!

I flip on my back and sit up so fast that I think I could have broken my neck or twisted some of my body part. Christian is standing at the door with his arms folded, bare feet and only in pjs hanging from his hips deliciously. But what stands out is, he looks like a predator assessing his prey. The sight is equally dangerous and sexy. He doesn't move but his eyes are moving everywhere on my body taking in my attire and where I am. His breathing his harsh and shallow. Looks like he is controlling very hard not to jump and do… What? I don't know exactly. I cannot make out if he is angry or turned on or both. I gulp and try to vocalize my answer but it looks like I suddenly lost my vocals. Even my harpy is behind the bed hiding from the situation.

His eyes haven't left me and are holding me in my place.

"I… I was looking for you. I thought you would be in here so I…" I know I am failing badly to form a coherent sentence that would make sense but we both know that's what I was not doing here. when he still doesn't speak I realize I was being nosey and I pried in his personal space without his permission. I suddenly feel guilty for the gross invasion of his privacy.

"I... I… I am sorry, Christian. I know I shouldn't be in here. Sorry. I guess I will leave."

He releases his breath and comes towards me and sits beside me on bed. I am surprise when he takes my hand and faces me. I thought he would be furious and throw me out.

"No. I am sorry. You shouldn't have found about this like this way. Yes. You shouldn't be in here not because you are invading but because I don't see you here, Ana. You are too much innocent to be in here. So let's just talk about this down, where I don't have to concentrate on keeping myself together and not throwing you on bed and fucking hard. Shall we?"

Holy shit! I didn't know I affect him so bad. I nod and take his hands because I am too shocked to vocalize any words or speak without making a fool out of me.

We both walk down the stairs in silence and he guides me towards the couch. He walks towards the breakfast bar; I watch him as he opens refrigerator and pulls out a plate of fresh fruit salad. He points towards one of the stools motioning me to sit on it and I follow him there like a lost puppy. I am too much in a shock with what I saw to work on all the questions flowing in my head like a magic carpet flowing without a pilot.

"Eat." He pushes the plate in front of me suddenly I have lost my appetite and I am overwhelmed with everything around me.

"I am not hungry." I whisper.

"You will eat," he says simply. It's like he never heard anything I said, I feel so angry right now with all this commanding stuff. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

Hmm. I need to have my voice with the things I want to say and ask. Wine would be good.

"Yes, please."

He pours wine into my glass and comes to sit beside me. I take a hasty and long sip. Mmmm, its crisp and delicious.

"Stop moaning, Anastasia. It's really hard not to launch myself at you when you make all that sound."

I gulp a sip again. I didn't realize I was moaning out loud. Jeez.

"Help yourself to food, Anastasia."

I take a small piece of strawberry. This I can manage. He narrows his yes at me but doesn't say anything. Good. I don't like bossy, intimidating Christian and food combination.

"That is my playroom, Anastasia. That was not how I planned to tell you about it."

"Playroom?" Seriously? I don't see him playing peek-a-boo or killing zombies in there. It was more like Vampire dungeon where he feeds on his prey. I snort at the idea of Christian being a vampire and his fangs on my throat.

"Yes, Playroom. That's what I call it. Some might say a dungeon or sex dungeon or sex room."

"Why do you have it, Christian?"

"Do you know anything about BDSM Anastasia?"

I shake my head and he closes his eyes as if in pain. I am beyond confused at this point. I am scared of what he will disclose.

"I am a Dominant."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I like women willingly submitting themselves to me, in all things."

I frown trying to assimilate the idea of him caning and beating the shit out of girls. Sadist? No. I don't believe that. I saw his pain last night when he saw me in pain.

"Why would they do that?"

"To please me," he whispers as he cocks his head to one side, and I see a ghost of smile.

To please him? And I see what is he talking about. All the women out there would do anything to please this gorgeous man. I would do anything to please him and I want him to be pleased by me. There is something beyond his looks that makes us want to please him. his vulnerability. The sadness in his eyes. That makes everyone to fall for his charms.

"How do they do that?"

"There are rules and I want them to follow. They are for their benefit and my pleasure. If they follow them, I reward them. If they don't, I punish and they learn." The image of canes and belts comes to my mind and I cringe at the thought of punishment.

"Look I am not explaining myself very clearly, Anastasia. Please don't judge me on what you see. It's not what you think." He rakes his hands in his hair clearly in frustration. I know he is out of his league, so am I.

"What is there to explain, Christian. I saw those canes and belts. You beat them. Just like…" No. No. I don't want to compare that monster to Christian. Christian is nothing like him.

"It's mutually consented, Anastasia. I don't do anything they don't want me to do. It's a fully detailed contract that we go through and then we start playing. I admit I like to push their limits but nothing they can't take it. That room is more for pleasure than punishment." I feel a pang of jealousy when I think of how many women might have gone in there with him and pleased him.

"I am not judging you here, Christian but what did you mean by that is not how you planned to tell me about it? Do you want me to be… Uh, what do you want me to be?"

"Submissive. And no, at first, I will be honest, I wanted you to be my submissive but the thought of punishing you at all is abhorrent to me. Keep an open mind here please. I haven't discussed anything like this before. They were all establishes submissives who knew what they were getting into. There are safe words where they can ask me to stop and I will immediately. It is all about fine limits and trust, Anastasia. They wanted it as much as I wanted it until you. You changed everything. I am not used to open up with all my feelings but somehow you make it so simple as if I am natural in this. But I am not."

"What do you want from me, Christian?"

"I want you, Ana. Only you. Any way I can have you. I don't know what is it but I want you to be mine. I have never felt this way the way I feel about you. I am talking about this with my shrink too," I raise my eyebrows at him. He talks about me! "Yes, Ana. I have a shrink. I am fifty shades of fucked-up baby. And the circumstances in which we have met are beyond normal, hell I am beyond normal but in all this cluster-fuck, one thing that has happened to me that is good, it's you, Ana. You falling on me was the best thing that has happened to me. All these feelings are so confusing and frankly it makes me out of control and it makes me shit mad. But with you it just feels right. I understand we need to talk about my past and childhood and you don't know anything and honestly I don't know anything about you except some details but I uh I…"

I don't let him continue his rambling and I jump on him knocking us both on floor and I kiss him hard. I know we both are taking a leap of faith here and there are many cluster-fucks lying ahead of us. But what matters is that we are together in this. It takes a minute for him to register what is happening but then he returns my kiss with all the passion as I am kissing him.

The muscles inside the deepest, darkest part of me clench in the most delicious fashion. The pain I feel is so sweet and sharp I want to close my eyes. I rub myself on him to cease the ache I am feeling for him. He groans and grinds matching my rhythm. We are dry humping like horny teenagers and I feel his lips sucking my neck and my insides clench again deliciously. He palms my one breast and is kneading another with other hands. I feel a tight sensation in my core and my eye rolls back in my head with so much pleasure that I feel like floating in a bliss.

"Let it go baby. Give it up to me Ana. You are so beautiful." He murmurs. His teeth close around my nipple tugging it hard and I fall apart, my body shaking and shattering into pieces. I cry out an incoherent version of his name.

 _Oh my._ That was mind numbingly delicious. Now I know what the fuss is all about. When I open my eyes I see him looking at me with a satisfies smile on his face. My first orgasm. I smile shyly at him with awe.

"How was that baby?"

"My first…" oh shit. His eyes go wide as saucers as he understands the meaning of my slip and he looks beyond angry. Is he mad at me?

"This was your first orgasm, Anastasia? Are you…" What do I say? I feel so pathetic. I orgasmed just in dry humping. I feel fifty shades of red and I try to hide myself from him. I feel so pathetic right now. We haven't done anything and I just fall apart in one kiss. He takes my hand and looks me in the eye.

"I am not angry, Ana. Look at me baby. Please. There is nothing you have to feel ashamed about. You are the most beautiful and innocent being I have laid my eyes on. Answer me baby. Are you a virgin?"

I nod my head in yes and then he smiles like sphinx like smile and kisses me once more. His moods are giving me total whiplash. On minute he looks like an angry bull and another minute he is smiling like he won a lottery.

"Oh baby you don't know how happy this makes me to know that you are a virgin. No other man has touched you in the only place that is mine. You. Are. Mine. Do you understand?"

I nod at him without saying a word. He takes my hands and we sit up and then I notice a huge tent in his pjs and I gasp. He is so big. When I look at him, he has a big smile on his face and I blush getting caught again.

"We need to take this slow, Ana. I don't know how to deal with all this new feelings and revelations. And I don't want you to regret anything but I want to know if you are in this with me. if you trust me, do you trust me, Ana?"

"Yes." Yes, I trust him with everything. I know it's too soon but the way I feel about him, I know I trust him with all my life.

"You need to know Ana I have never had a normal relationship with any woman before. But I know you wouldn't want that kind of relationship with me. and I don't want it too but please baby know that I will fuck up. Bad. but please have patience."

"I am new at this too, Christian. And I don't care what your past was. As long as you don't want to hurt me I can try 'us'. I can try both." I shrug and his eyes go wide as he realizes what I am saying.

"You want to try being my submissive, Ana? No. No. I don't want you as my submissive. Please baby understand when I say I don't see you as my submissive."

I am surprised I feel disappointed that Christian doesn't wants me as submissive but I am glad he is respecting me enough. But will I be enough? Will we get past all the demons that are in our closet? One thing I know for sure is, I finally found him now I am not letting him go. But I need to know about him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, baby. Anything."

I take a deep breath and I ask, "How did you get into this and how many women?"

I see him go pale and look embarrassed.

"One of my mother's friend seduced me when I was 15 and fifteen women."

Fuck. That old hag. Leila. Fuck. Everything seems clear now, it's my turn to go pale and I feel sick thinking about that old hag and Christian. That bitch. She manipulated him. I feel so much rage for her that I had never felt like that about anyone. I want rip her eyes out and scratch her face and throw her in hell and stand and laugh when she burns. She took his childhood from him. he was already scarred with all the pain and she scarred him more. I loathe that woman. If I see her I won't be held responsible for what I might do to her. That fucking paedophile bitch. She is a monster like Morton. He damaged me emotionally and she damaged him physically and emotionally.

"Bitch."

He sighs and sits on the couch looking at me like I am going to run for hills after what he revealed everything about him. But I don't feel like running. I want to crawl in his lap and hold him and want him to feel cherished. And that is what I do. I crawl in his lap and rest my head on his chest. He relaxes at my touch and I smile. We are good. I feel like we are the same 3-year-old Ana and 4-year-old Christian again. But we need to talk about the elephant in the room. Leila and her plan.

"Christian…"

"Hmm…"

"What happened with Leila?"

I feel him stiffen at her name and I have a feeling he won't say anything but I need to know.

"Christian, please tell me what is wrong?"

"She is missing. Taylor and Welch thinks something happened to her. I think this has to do something with Elena. They are digging but nothing you need to worry about."

I know this will be a fight but I need to know everything. And I know he is holding back something. Am I a horrible person that I am feeling relieved that she is gone? Part of me is sad. I know she wanted his attention. But I feel relieved somehow.

"I need to know everything, Christian. Maybe I can help. I know that person who was helping that old hag. Morton. He killed my mom, Christian. That's how I ended up in Collin's house. I need to know everything please."

"What do you want to know, Anastasia? I told you I have my men looking out for those assholes. You already helped a lot by giving us that tape. Now even if something happens I won't get in any trouble. She was my submissive Anastasia. I did that to her. It was because of me she went that much crazy." Oh Christian. Don't you see it's not your fault? She was already crazy and she wanted your money Christian.

"NO. You did nothing wrong, Christian. Look at me." he looks so lost and sad. Same Christian that I met ten years ago. He looks the same copper haired boy. I feel the tears but I take a deep breath and calm myself down. I need to be strong for both of us. "Don't you see? She was already crazy and she was after your money Christian. You took care of her even though she didn't deserve it. You are a good man. You have a heart of gold."

He snorts at this as if what I am saying is a white lie to him.

"I don't have a heart Anastasia. That's why I am so fucked up and that is why I don't deserve you but I am too selfish to let you go now."

"That's bullshit, Christian. It's because of that old hag, isn't it? She made you believe all this crap. That's wrong. You have a heart and a big one and I want it. All of it."

"Elena helped me focus Anastasia. I know she is wrong but I can't deny that she helped me turn my anger into determination. I am who I am because of me but part of me agrees that some control is because of what she taught me." I am so mad right now full seething mad. I don't believe this man. How can he be so much pig headed? I am fuming right now at this and Christian notices that and he starts rubbing my back silently pleading me to calm down. His grey eyes boring in me pleading me not to run and have patience. For him, I will take this slow. I know he is much more scarred that it seems.

"I don't agree with you Christian but fine for now I am letting this go but right now I want to leave I need to see Kate. So much as happened I don't know how to go on from here. I don't even know if I have my job right now. And with that old hag and psycho out there I just want to be normal. Please I need to go."

He looks so mad but before he says anything we hear Taylor clearing his throat.

"Yes, Taylor."

"Sorry for the interruption Mr. Grey but there is something you need to know." Christian looks at him and they stare each other for a moment and Taylor leaves.

"I need to go baby. I will be in my office, it's important. We can talk later. Make yourself at home." Home? I need to go my home.

"Christian I want to go at my apartment. Kate is worried about me and I need some sorting out."

He looks at me debating in his head how to react, he pinches the bridge of his nose few times but finally he nods at me.

"Fine. We will go and then you will pack your stuff and you will stay here with me until this all shit is sorted. I want you safe, Ana. And you don't need a job Ana you can stay here with me as long as you want." With that he leaves without looking back at me and leaving me shocked.

How dare he? How dare he insult me like that? Does he think I am here because of his money? Does he think I am same as that old hag and Leila? All of that things I said or he said doesn't he understand anything? I am so mad. I don't care if I need to be patient or not but he needs to understand I don't give a crap about his money and I want to work because I love to work not because I need money, well that is part of the reason but I love reading. Damn it. I storm at his office and without knocking I enter his office but all air leaves my body when I hear those words from his phone.

"Mr. Grey, police found a body in the basement of Grey publishing this morning. We think it's Leila. They need to question you as she was your employee and she was found in your building."

 **A/N: I know it has been so many days since I updated but I couldn't come up with anything and I was confused as to how I should proceed. So I am leaving this up to you guys. Do you want Ana's Pov or Christian's Pov or do you like the way I am going? With both of their POV. I was bummed with the lack of response but still I love my story and I plan on finishing it with lots more twist and lemons so please review it and do tell me how do you like it! I tried to do justice with the Dom talk but I guess it couldn't be same as it was originally because of my plot. So I am hoping you like it. i want to do this chapter without any drama and focussing on our two love birds and their feelings so please review. I hope you guys like it. I will try to update as frequently as I can so you guys need to let me know as of how you want me to proceed.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to E.L. James.**

 **Keep reviewing.**

 **Amy. xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A Pov**

It was like everything in slow motion when I heard those words from Christian's phone. He went so pale that for a second I thought somebody literally sucked all the blood from his body. He was shaking so bad that Taylor was sweating bullets just watching his boss go all pale. I was in a trance listening to all the commotion in his office. Somebody killed Leila and dumped her at GEH. How could they? Taylor was continuously saying something in Christian's ear to shake him out of his shocked state and boy did he snapped. He just nodded at Taylor and took control immediately. I was still standing at his office door and he didn't notice me so I decided not to eavesdrop and I made my presence known. I could see he was not happy me listening everything but I already knew enough and Taylor also hinted I could help them as I heard some things when they kidnapped me. I was watching a sexy CEO who was on roll barking out orders at everyone.

"Taylor, call my legal team and ask them to contact Welch as soon as possible and ask Sawyer to stay underground until I ask him to come up. Get the report from the men you put on Hyde and Elena. What the fuck were they doing when all this shit happened? And how the fuck they managed to pull this is beyond me? Get in touch with that damn detective if the paps shows up we need to keep them out of this. Let me call Andrea she will handle this with the PR. Fuck."

"Yes Sir. Detective Clark is on the way to Escala I will inform you once he arrives."

With a nod Taylor leaves the office not before giving me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. I just stand there paralyzed watching Christian as if he is sitting in trance looking out at the Seattle skyline. I don't say anything I just walk beside him and wrap my arms around him from his waist giving him some comfort that I didn't knew he needed that much. He sighs and I feel him exhaling a long breath. I don't know what should I say to him when we both know if this gets out in a bad way he will lose everything that he earned. And if it doesn't then also he needs to come clean with his parents. We both stand like that for few moments he facing the ceiling to floor glass window with his back to my front. He reached out in his pocket I guess to take out his cell but I don't want to let go of him so we stand there the way we are.

" _Andrea, get Ros in touch with you and tell her to handle those buzzing fuckers with PR. Don't release any official statement without my consent. Just keep me updated with the situation_."

He turns and looks at me with hooded grey eyes so intense that I feel like I can see all the pain and worry that caused him. I touch his face and feel his whiskers. He leans into my touch and we stay like this for some time.

"Christian…"

He puts his finger on my lips shushing me and touches my face, my eyes, my lips as if he cannot believe I am here.

"I want you, Ana. I want you so, so, so much baby. I never wanted this much connection with anybody else the way I want it with you. Please say yes."

"Yes to what?" I know I am just whispering but his sudden turn of mood and the invader poking me in my belly has me left like a quivering mess.

"Being mine." he whispers. How can I say no when he is being so sincere and oh so sexy? But given the circumstances how do I even say yes? The way he is asking me with his sexy voice and hooded eyes, begging me to say yes. It's so hard to turn him down, all I want to do is kiss him till we are breathless but why does we have to be in this situation. My harpy and I am in a boxing ring right now fighting and I so want to cave in.

"Christian not…"

"Ssshh baby." He whispers as his tongue burns a line back up to my ear. Slowly he pushes the t-shirt I am wearing and groans when he realizes that I am not wearing any bra. "You… are… mine." his husky breath pants, his lips moving with tantalising vigour over the skin of my neck. "All mine." His lips find mine and he kisses me passionately. His tongue glides over mine. the warmth of our breathes sends tingles to every part of my body. I raise my arms and wrap them around his neck and weave my fingers through his silky copper waves while he is cupping my face with one hand and tugging my nipple with other. He is kissing me slowly, everything goes slowly, my hands travel to his chest and he moans but his lips never leaving mine. His heart throbbing in a fast pace and so is mine.

He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes, I can see his eyes darken as he looks at me. We both are panting heavily as we both look at each other with a hunger I never realized I had it in me. I bite my lip and he groans sliding his hands by my sides as he grabs my waist and lifts me up and suddenly with one fluid moment he clears all the papers on his desk so that they scatter on the floor, he pushes me on his desk with ease and meets my lips again. This time our kiss is wild, with want and desire and lust. His tongue fighting strongly to enter my mouth as mine is fighting to enter his, I give up and he kisses me passionately and wildly as if consuming me totally with his kiss. His hands strongly around my waist pulling me to him as my hands in his hair pulling his mouth to mine, his tongue dancing on its own beat. I feel myself building up as I feel his erection beneath me hardening. _Holy fuckity shit, I have never felt a man's erection before and it's such a turn-on._ I am so much wet for him, I want more. As we both come up for air, we both are panting heavily, our foreheads touching each other's.

I can't help but kiss him again and I moan at how awesome his lips taste, his arms wrapped around my waist as his hands travel all along my back and settles on my behind. He bites my lower lip as we part to catch our breath. He then starts nipping and sucking and kissing on my neck leaving hot wet kisses on my collar bone and back on my lips.

"Oh baby, do you have any idea how much I want to rip your clothes and take you here on my desk?" He says out of breath.

"Take me, Christian." Oh my. I sound so desperate and I am desperate to feel him where nobody has ever been.

"You don't know what you are saying Ana. I want you so much baby but I want to make your first time so special baby because you are special to me Anastasia."

I melt at his words. How can he say he don't have a heart when he has been nothing but romantic with me? I haven't felt anything remotely close to what he makes me feel. He makes me feel safe, he makes me blush, he makes me feel wanted, he makes me wet and hot, he makes me feel cared for. I want us to work and it's just 2 days since I have met him but how can I forget I was waiting for him since I was 3. I have always had him in my heart. He was always in my dream even when we both never met each other until that fateful day. Yes, he doesn't remember me but I know he will. But what are we? Friends? And I can't forget that he is my boss now too. It will be highly inappropriate to get involved with boss.

"You are my boss Christian. I don't know what we are. It will be inappropriate to… you know… And after this Leila fiasco, what will people think?"

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck what people think, Anastasia? You got the job because you deserved it and please don't think about others baby, follow your heart. What do you want, Ana?"

"I want you Christian. So much. But I don't know what we are. You don't remember anything about the two months we spent at Collin's and I don't want you to feel obligated or trapped." I feel like crying right now but I don't want to look or come as pathetic. He lifts my chin and looks at me with so much deep emotion in his eyes that for once I forget that in what mess we are and there is a long way ahead of us.

"I know I don't remember. But I remember you baby. I remember you pretty baby blue eyes. I remember you were the only thing that kept me going there. And what do you mean you don't know what we are?" He asks.

"I mean, yes we kissed each other that means we are dating but… you know I don't know if you want me as submissive or I don't know, Christian." I sigh. I don't even want to think we might not work. He is a dominant and I don't know if I can handle all the stuff. How do I tell him I want more without scaring him or coming as too clingy? I have never felt this way for anyone before. I have always kept my heart shut in a hope that I will find my baby bird, my friend, my love again. And now when I have, I am scared that I won't be enough for him.

"Look at me Anastasia. I told you I don't see you as my submissive. I want more with you," I snap my head up and look at him like he is speaking some alien tongue. I can't believe that this Greek god wants more with me, "Yes I want more with you. Only you. I have never wanted more with anyone. So in this case, Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend and make me the happiest man alive on this earth?"

He gazes me with a shy smile on his face and I blush as I hear those beautiful words from his beautiful mouth. He has rendered me speechless with what he has asked me. He continues, "I have never had any girlfriend before and you know now what I am or what I was until I met you. The moment I laid my eyes on you I wanted you, I wanted to be your more. I was scared at what I was feeling. I don't do hearts and flowers and I never felt that need before. But with you and for you baby I will try. I will try to be the man you deserve. I am too selfish to let you go now. So?"

I feel like I am on the ninth cloud with so many butterflies in my belly. I want to jump up and down and shout yes to him but he looks so cute being all nervous I feel like teasing him.

"So what?" I ask him feigning innocence.

"ANASTASIA." He looks scared.

I giggle at him, "Okay. Okay. Yes, Christian."

He smirks and pulls me close and I feel my breath hitch as he whispers slowly in my ear giving me goose bumps, "Yes what Ana? I am not a patient man so don't tease me baby."

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Mr. Grey." I bite my lip breathing hard at his close proximity. He grins like he won a battle and takes my hand and kisses each knuckle making me feel cherished and wanted.

Our bubble is busted when we hear a knock on the door. I straighten my shirt and jump from the desk and I try to look presentable and I catch him smirking at me.

"What?"

"You look good baby. Thoroughly kissed but good. I like you in my shirt and boxers."

I feel the heat rising in my cheek and I realize I need to find my clothes and look decent. I try to leave but he takes my hand and asks me to be with him. Taylor enters with a huge man beside him dressed in an impeccable dark suit looking gruff. He has brown eyes but with a poker face. He could be good looking if he didn't have permanent scowl on his face. Taylor introduces him as Detective Clark. I flush as he looks at me raising an eyebrow at Christian in question. I don't know if I should be here or not but Christian kisses my hair and pulls me in his lap as he motions the detective and Taylor to have a seat, clearly sending the signal I am not going anywhere. I see a tiny smile on Taylor's usual impassive face. He catches my eyes and smiles at me. I think he knows what were we doing and I blush.

"Mr. Grey, I am Detective Clark and I am assigned to the case of Leila Williams. She used to be your employee?" Clark asks tersely.

"Yes." Christian is as terse as the detective is.

"I have questioned all the employees at Grey Publishing and Grey house but as much as we know Leila told everybody that you were her boyfriend. Is that true Mr. Grey?" Oh boy. I feel Christian stiffen at this question and I can see that Clark won't take any bullshit and he already knows something is fishy.

"That is bullshit Detective. As you can see Anastasia is my girlfriend," Taylor raises his eyebrow and detective Clark is watching me like he quite doesn't believe what Christian is saying. _Well I can't believe either, Steele._ Go fuck yourself harpy. "She was just an employee who was quite delusional. We had a professional relationship. You have already questioned my employees they can assure you I am terse and professional with everyone and I am a very private man, Detective. I don't know what you are looking for here with me but I will cooperate with you as long as it remains a private affair. I don't want my company to suffer because of this and I certainly don't want any media attention. As long as you see to my conditions we will cooperate."

I can see he is not buying anything whatever Christian is saying but he can't deny every woman will fantasize about having Christian as hers and because of the wealth and famous he is.

"Mr. Grey I know you are a wealthy and private business man but a crime has happened and an employee who had claimed to be your girlfriend has been murdered in your office. I believe this connects and raises more questions. But I understand as to what you say about women being delusional but I need to see the footage of the previous two nights with your permission and thank you for cooperating we will try to keep media out of it. As for now if we find anything I will get back you. This is my card, you can contact me if it's something there you would like to share with me."

"Sure. Taylor will escort you out." I can't help but feel that there is more to what the detective is letting on. He knows something about all this but as he doesn't have any proof _yet,_ he can't do anything.

"Christian what if he sees the footage of Leila? Will you be in trouble?"

"Ana, first I don't want you to worry about this and second I know they will see but Taylor will handle everything. If it comes to me I will have to tell them that they were conspiring against me but that will lead to the questions of the nature of my relationship with Leila. As long as I know, I will personally handle this and Taylor has deleted the footage of them talking about me. we will find that fucker and our security will handle everything so that he doesn't open his mouth. I know you are worried that Clark knows something is off but don't worry, other than my lifestyle I have nothing to worry about. I will keep you safe baby. Nothing will happen to you."

"I am worried about _you_ Christian. Why would someone kill her? I think Christian whoever killed Leila they are after you."

"Ana, I am big and ugly enough to handle myself. You don't have to worry about it. My team will handle. I pay them enough not to let me down."

He smiles at me but it doesn't reach his eyes. I know something is bothering him. But I trust him.

"I need to go to my apartment Christian. I need to see Kate and I don't know if I still have my job or not…"

He silences me with a hot kiss and smirks at my shocked expression.

"Let me talk to Taylor first then we will leave for your _old_ apartment. You will take your clothes and belongings and we will come here. And about your job, if you want it, you have it Ana not that you need to work."

There he goes again.

"Christian, i want to work. and you are my boyfriend , not my bank and besides i don't want people to think i am your girlfriend for your money."

"I don't give a shit what people thinks Anastasia. But you are mine and if i want to spend my money on you, i can and i will. Period." He makes me so mad i really want to stomp my foot and be hissy.

But before I could say anything he holds a finger to shush me showing me his phone which was vibrating.

"Grey."

"What?... Why?... No Elliot. Yes… What do you mean you are here? Fine…"

He sighs and sits pulling me on his lap kissing my hairs several times.

"Who was it?"

"Elliot. My older brother. He is here. Apparently my mother opened her big mouth and now he wants to see who is the 'hot chick' is with me. He is here. Come. My family doesn't know about my lifestyle Ana. They probably thought I was gay so I guess seeing you with me will clear their doubts" I giggle at the thought of Christian being gay. How can anybody think he is gay? He is sex-on-legs Grey.

"Something amusing you, Miss. Steele."

"You being gay."

"Are you laughing at me Anastasia?" he suddenly becomes all serious but I can see he is just playing because I can see the mischief in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare, Mr. Grey."

"Oh baby I think you would do and you are laughing at me. Do you know what happens to naughty girls who laughs at her boyfriend?"

Oh my he is whispering so slowly in my ear and I am breathing heavily. I shake my head 'no' as I have quite lost my voice and he is so close.

"They get spanked and then fucked hard, Miss Steele." Holy fuck. We are so close that our lips are barely touching, I can feel him poking me and I know I am dripping wet for him. Before our lips meet we hear whistle and I see a tall blond standing gaping at us.

"Holy Fuck bro. You got a hot package on your lap."

"Ana, meet this asshole. He is my older brother Elliot Grey. Elliot, this is Anastasia. MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Hi…" I can see why they are brothers not because of same last name but because they both are charmers. Totally different but charmers. If Christian is intense I can see Elliot is more laid back and goofy kind of person. He is quite tall with blue eyes and curly blond hairs to die for. I blush when he greets me by kissing my cheeks and Christians growls under his breath.

"Whoa. Easy there baby bro. Please to meet you Ana. I…" He is interrupted by Taylor who is going to say something but before he says anything I hear familiar loud screech and I know I am in Trouble.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE. WHAT THE HELL HAS THAT MONEY BAGS DONE TO YOU?"

I groan hearing those words. Kate. Christian raises his brow at me and I shrug. Well, time to meet my best friend Mr. Boyfriend. We all come out of his office and we see a very angry Kate pacing like a caged lion babbling something under her breath. She stops pacing when she sees me and runs towards me taking me in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Steele. I am so, so, sorry to leave you alone like this. It has been like hours since you told me you would meet. I was worried Ana. I thought the mogul hurt you. Are you okay? Why are you wearing this clothes? OH. MY GOD. ANA. Did you flash your V-card Steele?"

Jeez Kate. Thanks.

"Whoa. Bro, this hot little lady is a fucking virgin?" Great. Kate looks at Elliot and her eyes are wide as saucers. Her mouth is wide open and I can see they both are checking each other out. I know Elliot is full Kate's type. Hot, Tall, Blond. Kate is wearing her tight skinny black jeans with a white tank top which hugs her figure very well. I can see Elliot is also attracted to her they are very much eye fucking each other in open. Christian clears his throat and they both snap out of eye fucking. Kate blushing? This is new and Elliot total smug.

"Well thank you Miss. Kavanagh for barging in here in MY house and Anastasia, _my girlfriend,_ is very much safe and fine here."

Great. Now Christian has really thrown me under the bus. Now I have to suffer the Kavanagh inquisition I can literally see all the question floating in her mind that she is dying to ask. Oh dear! How am I going to handle a very angry Kate and a very pissed Christian with all the hurdles ahead?

"Kate I am fine. I told you that I would meet you at our apartment." I don't know really how will I dodge all the questions that she is ready to ask with Christian and Elliot watching us like hawk. "Christian, can I talk to Kate in private. Please."

"Fine. Elliot lets go in my office I need to talk to you about something."

When both brothers leave us I lead Kate to the couch. I blush thinking this is where we kissed first time.

"What is going on Ana? Girlfriend?"

"Kate I know. So much has happened in this 2 days. Do you remember I told you about baby bird? My best friend?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Kate… Christian is my baby bird. He is that copper haired boy who saved me from Jack. HE remembers me but not that much. We both like each other Kate and there is something we both can't deny. And yes he asked me to be his girlfriend and I know this is too fast and soon but Kate I think this is where we belong."

"Ana I just want you safe. I don't want you getting hurt. You have been through a lot already. Is that mogul treating you right?"

"Yes Kate. I am fine. I feel safe for the first time. Like totally safe. HE has told me almost everything about me and we both want this. Please Kate can you be happy for me? I love you, Kate. You are my best friend but I want this."

"Oh Ana, of course I am happy for you. But if this mogul tries anything funny I will have his balls." We both giggle and hug each other.

"Ana? Who was that hot blond?" Typical Kate. I knew she would ask. I tell her that he was Elliot Christian's older brother and she is squealing like a school girl. "OH. MY. God. Ana, he was so hot, hot, hot."

 **~~~…~~~**

After talking with Kate I feel good. We four had lunch together made by Gail aka Mrs. Jones, which was delicious. I ate like I was starving since so long. Christian was not too happy with the company but begrudgingly he asked Elliot and Kate to stay and have lunch. Elliot was totally surprised by his offer as according to him Christian never indulged in family lunch or gathering. I feel so much anger towards that old hag because of her he is so lonely. The whole time during lunch Christian kept touching me and made me feel hot and bothered to which Elliot was enjoying pulling his brothers leg and Kate was giving him stink eye.

Kate and Elliot were a total different story. Both were openly flirting with each other and I was so mortified with the virgin comment when Christian indirectly told Elliot it won't be a problem after tonight. I was beet red and Elliot was enjoying because of that. I promised Kate to meet her at our apartment later this evening but something tells me that we both will end up with Grey brothers spending the night. Elliot and Kate left shortly after lunch after making Christian promise that we all will go clubbing tomorrow night and I think Elliot asked Taylor to bring Kate's car later as they both went together.

Christian was holed up in his office whole afternoon because of the Leila case. I was so bored and I had nothing to do so I asked Christian to show me his contract and he stared at me like I was crazy. I wanted to know what he was like before and what he liked. I was just curious. After reading whole contract I was feeling like somebody slapped me hard. How can I be enough for him? He likes to flog and chain and cane his women and I don't want all of this. He told me he doesn't want this but how can I be so sure? To distract myself I called Roach to see if I still have the job or not and he told me they have temporarily assigned me to Leila's position until they find a suitable person for this job. Why do I feel like it's because of Fifty I got this? But still apart from everything I feel so excited for my job. Roach told me he is giving me this post because he saw my work and all the editing that I did and he thinks I will be fine for this. I was so happy by this that I asked Gail to prepare dinner by myself for Christian and I. I am making his favourite Mac and cheese with bacon and mashed potatoes.

I jump when I feel Christian sneaking up behind me wrapping his arms on my waist. He is giving me goose bumps as he is giving me butterfly kisses on my neck distracting me from my work.

"Christian." I scold him and nudge him to stop but his grip gets tighter.

"What? I can't help it your skin is so soft and delicious."

I turn around switching off the gas and wrap my arms around his neck kissing his soft but firm lips. He groans as I bite his lip. I can feel his smile on my lips.

"Keep that up baby and we will have to skip dinner because I will make you my dinner." I blush. "I love when you blush baby. So why are you making dinner? And where is Gail?"

"I asked her if I can make dinner for us. Don't be mad at her please she was not very happy with me as I practically pushed her out of the kitchen."

"Ana it's her job to do. That is why we have staff." He tells me all grumpy.

"I know but I can make us dinner and beside as your girlfriend I have a right to make you dinner." I pout at him and he laughs his boyish laugh making me smile. Phew. Crisis averted.

"Girlfriend, eh?"

"Well…" I bite my lip feeling nervous suddenly. He takes my chin and kisses me.

"I love it when you call yourself as my girlfriend."

"Hungry, Mr. Grey?" I ask him avoiding the look he is giving me.

"Very, but not for food." His eyes darken and I gasp at his words. In one swift moment he carries me bridal style and strides to his bedroom, our dinner forgotten.

 **A/N: Lemon alert next chapter. Thank you guys for your suggestions that you guys gave me. So I am going ahead with both POV. I am though seriously disappointed that you people read it but never review it. So please if you are reading my story review it because they really help me and inspire me to keep going on. Thank you to all who reviewed it and asked me to keep going and loving my story. So thank you for supporting.**

 **As a bribe I have next chapter ready for you guys and I will post it today itself if you guys review me. ;) it will be your bonus chapter with many, many lemons.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Possessive Christian ahead with a big fight till then... keep reviewing or no chapter for a long time. ;) (kidding or may be not!)**

 **Amy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A Pov**

I am pinned beneath Greek God Christian Grey and he is hovering on top of me on his bed just inches above. So close, yet so far. The way he picked me and strode towards his room I thought that was it. But something is there which is holding us both to take the further step. He is staring deep in my eyes as if finding answers to his unspoken questions. I was scared that my eyes might say something that I don't want him to know. He closes his eyes and shakes his head as if he is fighting a battle inside his head.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Hmm." Is all he could manage while he was stroking my cheeks with his knuckles.

"What is it? Why are you fighting this? Why are you so worried?" I ask him because I am so much scared and concerned. The idea of not working out is too much painful to bear. He forcefully closes his eyes and a frown builds on his forehead, he shakes his head as if quite not believing whatever he is battling inside. When he opens his eyes I am scared of the blank look that he is giving me.

"Christian? Say something, please. You are scaring me." I ask in a soft voice.

"I am scared. That… that… you would leave…" He replies in a very low voice almost inaudible. If I wasn't so close to him I would have barely heard him. I see it in this moment the same scared and lost boy is talking. That boy whom I met 20 years ago. Who was so fearless yet so scared. I don't see _the_ Christian Grey, Seattle's most influential and successful businessman or a dominant who is very sure of himself. I see a very scared and lost man who was lonely for a long time, whose innocence was robbed from him. I don't want to cry and be weak in this moment because I know how much he needs my reassurance. A lone tear escapes from my eye and I take a deep breath because in this moment I know no matter what it is, no matter how many skeletons are there in his closet, I won't ever leave him. I will stand by his side and I will fight for him. For us. Even when I have to fight with him. I take his face in my hands and force him to look at me. I want him to see that I am being sincere and honest.

"Look at me Christian. It was your past. We all have past and it's gone. I am here with you and no matter whatever it is, nothing will scare me away from you. Believe me I won't leave you unless you don't want me." I say and he stares me absorbing my words as if not believing what I am saying.

It's not that, Ana." He says painfully still insecure.

"Christian you already told me about your lifestyle and about that bitch. And from what I remember I know enough about your adoption. I know about your expert ex- girlfriends or whatever you call those girls so I guess there is nothing more that could push me away unless you are going to tell me that you are a vampire and you'd love to have me as dinner." I question and gasp playfully giving him a cheeky smile. A small smile pulls his lips.

He grins playfully rolling us on bed where now I am on top and he is beneath me holding me close, "No, not a vampire but maybe I could have you as dinner though?"

I try to look shocked but I can't help but smile at his playful behaviour.

"Oh no Mr. Grey, you won't like my taste." Holy shit! His face splits into wide grin as I realize what have I said. I am blushing fifty shades of red as I try to hide myself in the crook of his neck.

"Oh no Miss Steele, you can't hide like that if you say such things. I didn't know you could be so naughty. I can attest to that Anastasia you would taste like an aphrodisiac. I am sure of it." He says in a sexy voice. Holy fuck. How can he say such sexy things and leave me like a mess?

"Dinner, Mr. Grey?" I ask him avoiding the lusty look he is giving me. He sighs but nods at me. I try to wiggle and get up when he rolls me and pins me down looking intensely at me.

"Stay here. You cooked. It's my turn to take care of your needs." He says huskily.

"All of them?" I giggle and ask him.

"All of them." His voice sounded way hoarse then I wanted it to be.

My giggles died in my throat as I realized what he was saying. My cheeks flamed, I gulped unsure of what emotions I was showing him. Christian gulps too, fanning himself quietly and a huge bulge I felt again invading us.

"Let's eat dinner first," I said rather in a sultry hoarse whisper.

He smirked or grinned or smiled or whatever; enjoying my embarrassment. "As you wish, Miss, Steele."

He was not moving at all and when I tried to wiggle and move trying to get up it rather came as I was rubbing my sex on him and he groans loudly.

"You are not helping, Ana. Stop moving." Even though he said stop he kept pushing me and rubbing his erection on me.

"Christian…" I moan as we move together as if trying to climb on each other. We are practically grinding with clothes on in a rapid pace. We are both staring in each other's eyes and in this moment I realize we are combined, we are one.

"That feels good baby. Oh baby…" He moans grinding me and kissing and sucking on my neck.

"Christian… we have to stop…" I whisper him but my body is screaming something different. I feel myself building but suddenly he stops and I groan clearly disappointed that he stopped.

"You are right. We have to stop." He whispers in a sad but firm tone.

"Christian." I reply in a soft voice suddenly scared at his change of mood. One moment he is playful and next he is all sad and lost. He looks at me with his lost eyes. "Hey, it's okay." I try to reassure him as well as myself but his eyes are screaming at me that it's not okay. What do I do to make him believe me? A small voice in me says that I can give him something that I have treasured it for so long only for him. _Me._ But I know in this moment when he is so unsure of himself and us if I give myself to him, there's a chance he might regret. So I try for another track. I kiss his lips and look at him urging him to talk.

"Christian, what is it? Tell me." I know I am almost pleading him to talk.

"I can't do this to you, Ana. It's not fair. Before you I never wanted a girlfriend, I was not happy but I never felt that connection to anyone. But I was comfortable with the walls I created for myself. I never thought I was capable of feeling all these feelings that I am feeling now with you. I have been with women before, a lot of woman, sexually I mean. But they meant nothing to me. They were just sexually consented partners. I never had an emotional connect with anyone because I was not capable of that until I came across you. You, Ana, you make me feel things that I never thought of feeling. You make me feel happy. You make me feel safe but you also make me feel vulnerable because I am scared that you will walk away. I will lose you. I know I am a selfish bastard and I won't leave you alone but you deserve better, Ana. You don't know the depths of my depravity. No, no, no, I can't do this to you. I am not the person you think I am. You saw what I did to Leila. She wanted more and I denied her. She died, Ana. No. No. No. I won't, I can't do this. I can't lose you. I can't love anybody and nobody should love me. And I can't take it the thought of you hating me." he screams last few words at himself than me shaking his head.

Is he an idiot? I am beneath him almost begging him to be with me. Can't he see what he did for me? He is already changing. He is ready to leave the lifestyle for me. And why all this self-loathing?

"You are the person who can give me more, Christian. Don't you see that you are already thinking about me first and not about you? You won't hurt me. You already make me blush by saying all romantic things to me. I am in your bed Christian with my dignity intact and still you think you are some kind of monster? Are you seriously that pig-headed? And about Leila and all other partners, they consented. They wanted you to do all that things. You never forced yourself on them. You were clear with what you wanted. And you still protected her even though she was manipulating you. She died because of her own stupidity, Christian. You are the guy who will give me hearts and flowers." I say firmly to him all the time looking in his eyes pleading silently to see the sincerity behind them.

"I.. Dont know.." He says me unsure of himself. I feel like smacking him on head.

"I know so, Christian." I reassure him.

"Oh baby, you make me so happy. And I have never been happy in all my 23 years of life. I never felt care, protectiveness or _love_ ever. But you make me feel all of these feelings, Ana and they scare me. I am too much selfish to keep you for me but I care about you and I don't want to be selfish for you and that is why I can't keep you. I have a phobia, Ana. No one can touch me on my back or chest, yet you touch me and I feel warm fuzzy feeling rather than the sharp pain. I don't know what is it about you that pulls me but you are so special and precious to me." he cups my face and I can see a lone tear escaping his eyes. I gasp at his confession.

"How can you say you are not romantic after saying all these things to me, Christian? I don't want to go and leave the judgement on me for who is good for me and not. Stop thinking that I will leave you because I won't. Your submissives are your past and I don't care what your past it. I care about us and I care about our future. And just so you know I don't like to share." I reason him with a cheeky smile to lighten his mood.

He grins at me and nods, "I am glad you don't like to share, Miss Steele."

"Ana, you made me see that I was a hollow person before. I just don't know what I would do if you leave me, if we don't work out I won't be the same person I was before. I won't go back to that lifestyle. You made me see through it." I am over whelmed by his honesty and every nerve in my body is screaming at me to take a leap of faith.

"Why me?"

"You silly sweet girl, don't you see?. Because I won't feel anything like this with anyone. Only one woman can make me feel all these feelings and that is you baby. Only you. You brought me back to life. You brought all this happiness to me. I won't feel happiness with anybody but you." I feel so happy with his revelation.

"Why am I able to touch you, Christian?"

"I don't know. But I crave your touch, Ana. The moment you laid your hands on me I felt alive. I felt safe. I don't know why but I just do. I don't know why only you, believe me, I am more confused than you are but John and I will discuss it in our next session." Okay so the expensive charlatan will know?

"Can you tell me about Mrs. Robinson? What she did to you?" I ask him.

"Ana… I don't want to burden you with all those horrid details…"

"Please…"

He tells me about the summer he worked for that bitch and how she seduced her with a kiss and slaps. She fucking tortured him, caned him and beat him black and blue until he bled. And he tells me he deserved it, what? Is he even real? All he needed was love and care. He fucking subbed her for six years and then supplied all those subs for three years. If she ever comes in front of me I will break her neck and scratch her eyes out. He tells me that he needed it all those horrible things. That bitch pedo beat him, avoided all his safe words and manipulated him. She made him believe that he didn't deserved love. Is she a fucking monster? I feel so much rage and anger for that bitch but I feel so much sadness for him. He was lonely all this years thinking he deserved that pain. He was so sad and in pain. I feel his thumb on my cheek dashing away the tears that are flowing for him. Not because I feel pity for him but because I can feel his pain. I understand him. I know why he couldn't confide in his parents. Oh fifty.

I take his face in my hands and force him to look at me, "You _never_ deserved it, Christian. You deserve all the love and happiness in life. That bitch she not only manipulated you, she abused you. You were just a child Christian. Don't you dare think otherwise," he shakes his head in denial but I continue, "If the roles were reversed would you feel I deserved all that? If some pimp beat me black and blue…."

"Stop… Stop... Stop… stop fucking saying that. No No. No. Nobody will ever touch you, Ana. I can't think of you that way. I see it baby. I see it now. What she did was wrong. What we did was wrong. Don't Ana. Don't ever make me think that way. You are the precious flower for me which only needs to blossom not crushed." He tells me engulfing me in his arms as if I will disappear in thin air.

"See Christian. You are not a monster. You feel the pain and you don't enjoy it. You are not a monster." Now I am sobbing hysterically hiccupping between words. How could this man ever think that he is monster?

"Oh baby! I see it now. Don't ever leave me, Ana. Never. I won't be able to live without you." He is sobbing with me and all I do is hug him so bad that I want to pour all the love I have in me for this lost man. For my baby bird.

 **C Pov**

I am crying like a fucking sap for this beautiful innocent woman in my arms. I told her all of my shit that I dreaded to share with anyone let alone a woman. And here she is crying for me. she made me see I am not a monster. Even John whom I pay immensely couldn't ever do it. And now this girl believes in me so much that I never thought she would after I disclosed everything about me. I thought she would run for hills but here she is sobbing for the love I never thought I deserved or got. I don't deserve this girl. She is so beautiful and pure and clean that I am scared to touch her. I am scared that this will be a fucking dream and she will evaporate in front of my eyes. She can touch me. Fuck. I crave her touch. Me. Christian fucking Grey who goes ballistic if someone even comes in close proximity now craves the touch of this woman. How can a fucked up guy like me could end up with this beautiful girl I don't know? When I saw her in playroom I felt disgusted with myself. I didn't want to see her in that room where I had my subs. She is far, far pure from that. Yes, I was aroused but I never want to cane or belt her. I would die before hurting her. I felt that room haunted. She deserved to feel cherished, to feel cared for not for useless and mindless fucks. When she told me she was virgin I was floored by that. That was the least thing I expected from her. All those kisses and dry humping like teenagers were far better than what I did with those subs. If those kisses could make me feel like I was in bliss, sex with her would kill me. if I had known that this girl would have been waiting for me, I would have happily accepted all those torment and much more. She is totally worth it. I never felt so happy thinking that I would be the only man that will touch her that way. The thought of making her mine made me feel like a fucking sap floating on seventh cloud. All the shit happening in my life disappeared the moment her lips landed on mine. Her moans drive me crazy like never anything did before. The way she feels beneath me, so soft so sexy, I don't know how was I controlling myself.

"Christian?" she whispers in soft voice.

"Yes Ana." I murmur.

"Will I be enough for you?" She says while resting her head on my chest. How this girl can ever feel like this I don't know? Doesn't she realize she is the only woman I confided in, I have feelings for, that she makes me feel so alive and a better person? She makes me feel so happy that even in this shitty situation I am having a stupid grin on my face.

"Baby you are more than enough. You are my more, my life. You are the only woman who ever touched me this way. You are the only person who makes me so happy that my face is hurting from this ridiculous grin. I feel alive because of you for the first time. For the first time because of you Ana I don't see darkness engulfing me. If this is not enough, I don't know what it is." Wow. Did I just say all this sappy shit? Me? I never knew I had this in me.

"Christian?"

"Yes baby?" I answer while stroking her silky strands.

"I want you." I inhale deeply when I hear that words. Once again she has floored me with her innocence. I look into her baby blues and she is looking at me biting her lip. I have to tell her this lip biting gets me. It's just turns me on looking at her full, plum lips. I so want to bury myself in her and for the first time _make love_ to her not fuck hard. That's what she deserves. But I don't want to rush her. I want to take this slow. I have to make sure she is not saying that just for me.

"Are you sure baby? I don't want you to feel pressured." She looks at me staring straight into my eyes and nods.

"Yes Christian I want this. I want you. I want you so much, Christian. Please." Oh baby you don't have to ask me twice. I kiss her lips passionately and urge to open her mouth so that I can again taste her. I part and look at this precious being in my arms, in my bed.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you? I want to worship you baby. Feel you against me. feel your soft body beneath me." My dick twitches when she blushes under my words and becomes even harder if that was possible. I start planting wet kisses along her jaw and my fingers travel slowly up and down her spine. I sit up with her not breaking eye contact with her and take off my shirt. I see her eyes roaming on my bare body and see her eyes turning into darker shade of blue making her look more lustful. I can see the desire for me in her eyes. I move her hair from her shoulder and start planting wet kisses on her shoulders. I make her stand with me, I move standing behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and inhale in her scent. I lower my shirt from her shoulder and start kissing her on her silky skin. I do the same on the other side of her shoulder assaulting with my kisses. She leans her head moaning under pleasure rolling her head giving me more space to kiss. So fucking responsive. I bite her earlobe and she shivers making my dick twitch.

"You taste so fucking sweet baby." I say my voice hoarse with need. She doesn't say anything but I can feel her heart racing with desire. Desire for me.

I move in front of her and her head is tilted back and her eyes are closed. What a sight! I feel my dick throbbing by just looking at her and I fear for a second if I see this beauty bare I might explode. She looks at me with hooded eyes and I silently ask her permission to see her in her beauty and she lifts her hand nodding at me. I lift my shirt and I groan. Oh Fuck me!

"No bra, Miss Steele. I like it." I glide my eyes down her body and fuck me sideways if she isn't the sexiest woman I have laid my eyes on. My dick is throbbing in an intense pace but I need to take this slow for her and for me as well. How can this sweet innocent virgin can be an Aphrodite who is standing with her head down and not realize she is a sight for a sore eye? I take her chin and force her to look at me.

"Don't Ana. Don't hide yourself. You have the most beautiful body and you will never hang your head like you are ashamed of it." She doesn't say anything still unsure so I take her hand and press it on my dick. She gasps and I smirk. "See baby, this is what you do to me."

She has the most beautiful perky tits, hands down the most amazing breast I have laid my eyes on. Holy fuck! How do I control myself? Her skin is so flawless and pale and silky. I realize I am just standing and gaping at her drooling as well.

I groan an animalistic groan when she wraps her hands around my neck pushing her tits on my chest.

"Christ baby you are killing me here! You are a goddess and all mine." I say to her as I explore her bare back with my hands. I am hungry for her. I attack her neck and devour her all over again. She moans and pulls my hair making me go wild with the sensation. I know she will be having hickeys the way I am sucking and nipping at her neck like a hungry man.

 **A Pov**

"Christian…" I can't help but moan as he assaults my neck and shoulder biting and sucking. He kneels down and he is directly in front of my lady parts. He is looking at me with those hooded, lustful grey eyes and then I see him inhale deeply… there! Oh my god! I gasp but he continues kissing me at the apex of my thighs through his boxers. I feel weak on my eyes and I feel my sex throbbing and my stomach in knots with the anticipation.

"Oh baby, I can feel you are so wet for me. you smell so good baby. I could eat you all day, Anastasia." Holy fuck! He did not just say that! He tugs the boxers that I'm wearing and I hear him gasp. I am fully naked in front of this man. But I don't feel like hiding, I look at him and I can see he is so huge and the thought that I'm affecting him like this makes me more confident.

"Oh baby! Where have you been so long? You are so fucking sexy Ana. I want you so much baby. You are so wet for me baby. I can see your juices dripping wet for me." Holy moly! Before I can make a coherent sentence I feel his tongue… there! I groan with pleasure.

"Mmmm you taste so good baby! Better than I imagined." My mind is out of sorts right now. I don't know when he picks me up and lays me on his bed and he is attacking my mouth with his. His hands cupping my breasts. Oh god! This feels so good. He takes my right breast in his mouth, nibbling and sucking on my nipples while he pinches the other with his fingers. My eyes roll back with the pleasure he is giving me.

"Aahh…baby…. Christian… So good…" I continue moaning and writhing beneath him with pleasure.

"Can I make you come like this again, Ana?" I just guide him again to my breast and I can feel his smile. Taking my hint, he lunges on my breast and sucks on my nipple until its hard and erect. I can myself building again with the familiar feeling. I pull my head back, my legs stiffening, I arch my back as I moan.

"Oh… Christian…"

"Let go baby. Come for me, Ana…" his mouth still on my nipple sucking me tasting me gently while other he is pulling and rolling with this fingers. I cry out his name and fall apart in thousand pieces as I feel myself falling in total bliss. When I open my eyes, I see him smiling while his eyes are full of awe.

"Your orgasms belong to me, Ana. Only me." I just nod at him unable to find my voice. "See baby you fit perfectly in my hand." He pulls his boxers down and motion me to draw my knees apart. Holy fucking shit! He is so huge. I know my eyes are wide as saucers as he is smirking at my reaction. "I won't hurt you baby. You expand too. If you want me to stop just tell me baby, I don't want you uncomfortable okay? It will just hurt you like a pinch." His eyes are so much full of concern and love for me. I just nod at him. I have never seen a man fully naked but I can tell he is unusually so big even though he said he will fit, I am shit as nervous. He pulls a foil packet and rolls on his impressive length.

"Are you sure you want this?" I nod at him and he kisses me as he slowly enters me.

"You are so wet baby and so hot and ALL MINE" I feel him as he enters through my folds as he rips through my virginity. Fuck! I close my eyes as it fucking hurts like a bitch and he covers my screams with his mouth.

"Fuck… Shit… Ana… you are so tight baby!" I pull his hairs with one hand and dig my nails in his back with others.

He stills giving me a minute to adjust with him and when I feel I am good I pull him to move. He pulls out of me and slowly fills me again giving me the greatest pleasure. He moves oh so slowly building the pleasure, me constantly moaning and him groaning occasionally.

"You.. are so…. hot baby…" His mouth lands on my neck nipping and I suck on his neck making him groan. He picks up some speed making me moan louder and louder against his neck. I can feel the build up inside me as I feel him hitting the right sensitive spot every time. Oh god! It feels so amazing.

"Look at me baby." I look at him straight in his eyes as we both move matching the rhythm and I feel him climbing in to me more and more. I feel him. He is moving so fast like he is trying to climb in me and in this moment we feel one.

"Come for me, baby. Come for me." He says breathlessly as I feel the same earth shattering moment but this time much more intense. My eyes travel back and I feel my orgasm take me in heaven with itself.

"Ah… Ana…" He cries out my name as he fills himself in me with his release. I feel waves after waves inside me, my toes curled, my back arched and my eyes totally shut taking the feeling, consuming me.

His breathing is ragged as I come back to earth and I smile feeling complete. He is still inside me and I can feel his weight on me.

He looks at me and I can't help but feel shy, "How was it?" He asks me shyly.

"Christian… I…."

 **A/N: Hah! There it is! Finally, the wait is over. I gave you guys the chapter but I had to cut it as it was getting very long so until then tell me how it was! my first lemon. I hope I did good.**

 **Keep Reviewing pleasseeeeee! Thank you everyone for the great reviews! And yes thanks to the guest reviewer it is 20 years ago. Stupid me. i will update it again.**

 **Amy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **C Pov**

Fuck! That was the most intense and amazing fuck, no scratch that, amazing sex I ever had! This innocent creature gave her most treasured thing to a perverted fuck like me and is still in my arms! I am in awe of her. she is so strong, so beautiful, so soft and a fucking goddess in bed! I can't keep my hands off of her. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I fucking had to fight hard to keep my buddy down. I was walking with a hard on even in most intense moments. One look at her and I literally had to think about my mom and dad or Elliot as a pansy! That me feel a bit relieved but again I kept thinking about her. it was a fucking torture to see her roam around in my t-shirt and boxers and that was the biggest sexiest surprise for me; no panties or bra! Fuck! I am still beaming from the most intense orgasm I have ever had and suddenly I have a feeling, what if she didn't like it? did I hurt her? it was her first time! Christ! What a fucking selfish bastard I am!

I look at her feeling nervous, "How was it?"

"Christian…I…" she doesn't complete her sentence and hides her face in the crook of my neck. No. no. no. I am getting anxious by the second. Holy Shit! She didn't like it you fucker! What have you done you sick perverted bastard! You were fucking her in your own nirvana and she didn't enjoy it! I hurt her! oh god I hurt her! I am panicking as I keep thinking about it as I hear her soft voice and her hands on my face forcing me to look at her.

"Christian… Christian… Look at me. Oh Christian that was the most amazing sex I have ever had. Not that I have anything to compare to but you were so gentle and so amazing. I loved every second of it, Christian."

I know I am grinning like an arrogant prick right now but hearing all this from my shy little Anastasia sure boosted my ego and most importantly I feel so good that I was her first and amazing. I would have been pissed if there would have been another fucker who would have had her. just thinking about those virtual fucking pricks is making me furious. I would have gone bat shit crazy if anybody even tried to look at her. She. Is. Mine. and I don't fucking share.

"Amazing, eh?" She blushes and just nods her head biting her lip. Oh fuck I am ready for round two but I don't want to push my luck.

"Christian…" she murmurs.

"Yes, baby." I reply her huskily making her goose bump all over. I love that I have this effect on her.

"Make love to me again?" She whispers shyly and who am I turn down a goddess. So I _make love_. Intense, passionate and out of the world love. I never ever in my whole 23 years thought that I could have all these feelings. It's surreal and it's fucking with my head. I don't know how will I deal with all these feelings and with the need of having control. Somehow I have a sense it would be a roller coaster ride for me and Anastasia. I look at the sleeping beauty beside me and I still don't understand how could she still be with me after I told her everything. Flynn would have a field day with the next session that with me. it's 3 am and I am still not able to sleep, with all the things that happened I am still feeling that if this a dream or my fucked up head is getting more fucked up.

I cover Anastasia's delicious naked body, taking one last look at her and still can feel the twitch, I walk out of my bedroom. My bedroom, where I made love to a woman for the first time. I allowed her to touch me rather than from tying her up and fucking her from behind. And it was the best feeling I had. Who knew being a virgin vanilla could be so exciting and passionate? And I still want more. More of her. More of us. To think of she chose me as her first is a real boost for me not that I needed but just thinking of that I was the only that had her is fan-fucking-tastic. The thought of another man touching her just make me so furious. It's a total alien feeling. I was monogamous with all my subs but I never felt a thing about thinking another man touching them in fact that thought made me itch that I would get a reason to terminate the contract or punish them. But with Ana it's so different. I feel sick to my stomach even comparing her with them.

I open the lid of my piano and just lightly brush my fingers on the keys making some music. I still remember playing piano just to please my new mother. I loved the way how she smiled beautifully when I played along with her. She was always my angel and with the glowing light and her bright face when she smiled made her more my real angel. Just because of her smile I have fought all these years with my demons. But now when I think of kind of monster I have become I don't think I deserve that smile. What happened with Leila has still shocked me to my core and now pinning her death on me? Those fuckers don't know who they are dealing with! I intend to destroy each one of them. But I am sacred with what I have started with Ana there is much more I could lose now. She is my most precious prized possessions and I take care of what is mine. Call me old fashioned or a cave man but I won't let anyone hurt her. It's my mission to make Ana safe now. I call Taylor for our next plan how will we approach with Detective and our plan to find that killer. I know that detective knows more something about it and with what I have in mind I can't let Ana hear anything.

 **Taylor's Pov**

It's 3 in the morning and I still cannot sleep even when I am sleeping in my love's arms. All these years that I have been working with boss every waking moment had been full of either shit or surprises. Biggest surprise was when I laid my eyes on the most beautiful creature on this planet, Gail Jones. And the biggest shit was when I learned about the past of my boss and his fucked up kinky shit. I mean as long as he is doing consensual things it's none of my business. But why the hell does he chooses every time either a manipulative bitch or a dumb skank? And there is that old paedophile bitch Elena Lincoln, I loathe that woman I really don't understand how does he not see the control that she has on him still? He is the most smart and ruthless businessman in States and still cannot see the reality around him. And now that bitch and her minions had come to bite in the ass. Boss and I both know that fucker Hyde and bitch are involved in the murder but what we cannot understand is how the hell they managed to be out of town and still murder her? Is Morton involved? Or is it some old business grudge?

I feel my phone buzz and I see it's boss text. I frown as I read his text, I knew he was smart but how the hell we missed this information that boss figured out. No wonder he is the youngest billionaire in the States and one of the richest man in the world. He will have my ass now as I confirm his information. I dress up and leave for his office to get my ass chewed out but I am still shocked as to how did I and Welch missed this. I make my way to his office when I see him going in his room.

"Mr. Grey" I call him to make my presence known. He turns and I know he is pissed but calm. That's new.

"In my office, Taylor. I need to check up on Ana." And just like that he is gone. I smirk as how this tiny lady has changed him so much in this two days. I never saw him take a woman in his room let alone caring for her or sleeping with her in bed. I just hope he don't fuck this up or I will personally kick his ass.

I hear the door click and I know he will blow up.

"How the fuck did you and Welch missed this shit, Taylor? I give plenty of money so this kind of shit doesn't happen. I will destroy him Taylor. I will. Call Welch and Barney. Now."

"I apologize, Sir. But in the recent events with Miss. Steele we just slipped. I assure you this won't happen again and if you want I will resign next thing in the morning."

"You know Taylor I don't need your resignation. I want Linc and Morton. I have something in mind and bring the papers for Escalava, I am not showing any mercy on that old hag. I will destroy Elena Lincoln, Linc and Morton."

"Sir no offense but Morton is a criminal, Sir and he is the one that killed Miss. Steele's mother. We have all the information on Hyde, Linc, Morton and Elena. Jack was working with Elena and Leila to trap you Sir but I believe he ditched both of them and now he is working on his own. And as we know Linc is the puppet master Sir and all these morons were working under him for their own benefits. But Morton is not the one to follow orders so I believe he took matters in his own hands. He killed Leila, Sir. She fucked up by talking to Jack and Elena out in open and she knew too much about his business. I don't think we can say all this to police without disclosing everything about you."

"I know this and that is why I want you to contact your old buddies in Detroit. I know you have connections that can make anyone disappear without anyone knowing. Just so you know I am not doing this because I am scared people will know my past but because that SOB Morton hurt MY Ana. He killed her mother. He fucking tortured her. he tied her up and beat her till she bled. I want to kill him with my bare hands Taylor. But I won't because I don't want to ruin the chance that I have with that pure innocent being that is sleeping in my room. Call Welch and tell him to destroy every video from the day when Leila was murdered and the day before."

"Sir. Detective Clark knows something is up. He will dig and I know that fucker very well, he won't breathe until he knows everything. And then there is Elena and Jack ready to strike."

As soon as I say this boss smiles at me. he actually is giving me his full wicker smile. And I know that all those fuckers have messed with a wrong man. Grey is known as a force to be reckoned. I now know why all rude and ruthless businessman piss their pants just with his glare. As much as he is charming, he is the most dangerous person to be messed with. I am glad for the first time that I am on his side. Even being in army and with the training of snapping a neck in a fraction of second I still wouldn't want to be on his bad side. We discuss our strategy for another hour and he dismisses me.

Those mother fuckers won't even know what hit them.

 **A Pov**

I stretch my arms and I feel cold sheet. I look at my alarm clock and it's just after 7. Oh my god I am so sore. Every limb in my body is screaming at me, as if I have done a lifetime of workout. But oh so deliciously sore. I blush as I recall last night's delicious activities. Now I know what the fuss is about. It was the most passionate night of my life. All these years that I waited, it was the best decision of my life but what if I am not enough? I know he assured me again and again but is it so easy to turn your back from this kind of life style? Will he just settle for, what did he call that, yes plain vanilla? I am still tossing all the thoughts in my head when I see Christian enter the room and instinctively I cover my bare chest. Why am I feeling all shy all of a sudden? For god's sake I was naked whole night with this man.

He saunters towards me with a wicked smile just in his gym pants all glistening, looking so hot with the way they hang from his hips showing his happy trail. I lick my lips and look at him and see his eyes darkening.

"Hi" I smile at him shyly.

"Hi gorgeous." He replies with a knowing smirk and still lustful eyes. "How was last night?" he asks curiously.

"Best night for me. Not that I have anything to compare too but I know it was the best." I say cheerfully, he gives me his shy smile and leans towards me giving me kiss on cheeks then nose, my forehead and finally my lips.

"Umm… Christian?" I know I want to ask him that question but how do I ask?

"Yes baby?" he nuzzles my neck making me shiver and I lose my train of thoughts.

"How was last night for _you?"_ There! Finally, I asked him.

He lifts my chin sitting beside me and looks straight in my eyes showing every emotion when he says, "To be honest, the most passionate, intense, undoubtedly the best night of my life. You are amazing, most gorgeous and the most perfect girl, Ana. I am in awe of you. I never want to let you go." And I am floored once again the way he is showing his emotions to me. it's still hard to believe that I was his best, uh you know, but the way he was kissing me and moaning and groaning maybe he is saying the truth.

"Really?" I ask him still nervous and he shakes his head at me trying to reassure me.

"Yes, baby. It. Was. The. Best. Night. And besides I am glad that you have nothing to compare too otherwise I don't know I would have gone crazy tracking all those fuckers and killing them." He shakes his head playfully but I doubt if he is joking or serious. _Hmm, Jealous Christian. I like._ I giggle and kiss his lips.

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I sit on his lap and keep my arms around his neck slightly tugging his silky copper locks.

I try to go for humour and say to him pouting, "And I want you to be mine."

"Damn right, baby." He replies possessively tightening his grip around my waist pulling me closer if that's even possible. I plant hot and wet kisses on his neck, as I keep planting he groans and I nip and bite on his shoulders feeling more brave. I travel along his jawline planting kisses all the way. His subtle tickles me but it makes him look more intense and sexy. I trace his face side with my finger as we both stare in each other's eyes. His eyes flicker at my lips and he leans to kiss me but I put my finger on his lips and he pouts. I lean down clearly showing him my intention. His eyes turn darker shade of grey as I plant a small feather light kiss on his chest. He closes his eyes and moans deeply. Whether in pain or pleasure, I don't know. I kiss his other marks gauging his reaction and he groans clearly in pleasure as I feel his tent beneath me. HE moans my name in pleasure as I kiss each mark and he rolls me down and pins me down. His breathing now ragged.

"Ana…" he whispers huskily.

"Christian…" I bury my face in his chest and nuzzle him making him more hard, his chin on top of my head and his arms all either side of my face.

"I need you" his need clear in his voice and my breath hitches with the emotions I am feeling right now for him.

"Yes" I say to him planting one more kiss on his chest. He touches me _there_ and groans.

"Oh baby, you are so ready. So wet." I shiver at his words and he kisses me passionately pouring all emotions in that one kiss and rubbing my clit. I feel the same pulling and burning in my core, my libido waking up. He kisses me on my neck, nipping, biting slightly. Leaving kisses on my collar bone reaching to my left breast. He blows on my nipple, licking it first and making it more erect and hard. I cry with pleasure when he suckles my nipple while pinching and rolling other. He does the same with my other breast sucking it, nipping and biting taking me on the edge.

"Christian… please." I have no idea what I am begging as I curl my toes and clench the sheets tightly with my hands pulling my head back with the sensations he is giving me.

"You fit my hand perfectly baby." He murmurs kissing me still giving me pleasure with his assault on my breast and rubbing me _there._ I gasp when I feel his finger enter me stroking me deeply. I cry out as I feel my orgasm building again. He is hitting my special spot making me cry but he covers my cries with his mouth. He groans and rolls over pulling me on top of him. He tears the foil packet and rolls it on his length. He pulls me up and slides me down on his erection making me gasp with the feeling. _So deep._

"Ride me, baby. I want to watch you riding me. Take me Ana however you like." Oh my. He is giving me control. I roll my hips and we both moan with the feeling so deep. It feels so deep and so good this way. I ride him up and down losing myself in him bringing both of us to the intense orgasms. I fall on top him breathless and he kisses the top of my head as we both come down from our high.

"Ana?" He whispers.

"Hmm." I murmur worn out from all the delicious activities from last night and this morning.

"There is something we need to discuss baby. I don't want to ruin this perfect moment but it's rather important baby." I pull back, put my weight on my elbows and look at him.

"What is it?" the way he is looking at me I don't know what to make out of his expression.

"Do we really need to go with my brother and Miss. Kavanagh this evening? I'd rather spend this evening with you in fact inside of you." He nuzzles my breast giving me soft kisses.

"Yes. It would be really rude to cancel. And I look forward to meet your brother, there was something going on with them." I muse loudly.

"Let's not talk about them right now if we are spending our evening with them. Right now. Just you and me. Breakfast, Miss. Girlfriend?"

"Yes, Mr. Boyfriend." I grin at him playfully at his words.

~~~…~~~

 **C Pov**

Ana went to make breakfast for both of us dismissing Gail much to my dismay. I couldn't sleep at all last after everything that happened. After discussing everything with Taylor we came up with a plan and now we just have to wait how it plays in our meeting tomorrow with the Detective. Now all I have to just work with the security for our evening plans. I really cannot believe that I am going with _my girlfriend_ to _chill out_ , as they say. For the first time I feel _normal and happy._ For the first time I am not holed up in my penthouse to fuck my sub and take out my frustrations of my fucked up life. Even in all this shit going on, I am smiling. Only because I have met a beautiful person who really understands me and can touch me in a way that nobody has. For the first time I want _more._

As I am brushing my teeth, standing in front of mirror I notice red marks on my neck. _Holy Motherfuck! Ana gave me hickeys!_ I am sure the way I was suckling her breast like an infant I must have given her hickeys too. Why the hell am I not mad because of this? In fact, I am actually having a goofy grin which would split my face in two if I smiled more wide. If it would have been with any of my subs I would go bat shit crazy. Nah! I never ever kissed them at all forget about hickeys. I always felt it was too intimate to kiss while having sex, it shows that you are not fucking but making love. And I fucked them. I know sounds crude but that's what it was. With Ana, it's totally different. I love marking her as mine. And now that she had marked me, I feel good. She claimed me. I am hers and she is mine. I walk out from my bathroom after getting cleaned up, I walk in kitchen when I hear the music coming from outside.

I see my little vixen swaying her hips with music while she cooks. I instantly get a hard-on watching her work barefoot in my kitchen, wearing only my shirt which ends just below her perfect behind. I quietly sneak up on her circling my hands on her waist making her jump. I kiss her neck before burying my nose in her neck and nibbling her earlobe making her shiver. _I love how I affect her._

"HI baby." I murmur against her neck, she turns around and puts her arms around my neck tugging me hair. _She loves playing with my hair as I love playing with hers._

"Hi," she replies me shyly with blush creeping up her cheeks. I love that blush, I love her cheeks, I love her. _Fuck, where the hell did that came from?_ It's too soon, Grey. I don't want to scare away the girl. Hell, it's scaring me. She pecks my lips and before I could deepen the kiss, she pulls away. I pout clearly wanting more. Hah! Ironic huh? I so have to see Flynn ASAP.

"I love my shirt on you." I tell her huskily trying to have my way with her again.

"Mmmm, I love it. it smells of you." She smiles against my neck and I chuckle.

"What are you making?" I ask her while nuzzling her neck and giving her butterfly kisses. Seems like I really can't keep my hands off of her. I hope she is not sore, I want to take her after breakfast if we are really going out in the evening.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon. I hope you like it." She is cooking for me! It's such a sweet gesture.

"I'd love anything you want to make baby." And it's true. It's like a magic touch of hers, whatever she touches turns everything into pure and beside I eat everything.

"Very hearts and flowery, Mr. Grey." She nudges me playfully. Oh! I love that smart mouth of hers. There! Again there's that word.

"Only for you, baby. You deserve it." I reply giving her my best smile and I see her melt in my arms. So easy to please. That's what I love about her. Simple but charming. _For fucks sake when did you turn into such a mushy guy, Grey?_ I know it's an Ana effect.

We eat breakfast in a comfortable silence just glancing at each other stealing looks. Me I am sure horny look and she blushing under my lustful stare. We finish breakfast and as she cooked, I am cleaning. She just shakes her head and giggles when I can't find really everything for its proper place. God, how I love her giggle. _Not again, Grey._

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." I lick her fingers and carry her bridal style to my bathroom.

I fill the tub with jasmine oil and scents and keep it on hot temperature. Hot enough for relaxing. I strip out of my clothes and I catch her staring at me licking her lips. Oh baby, keep doing that and I will fuck you senseless here and now. I raise my brow at her silently asking her to join me for the bath. She shyly removes my shirt from her body and oh fuck me! She looks even more beautiful and sexy in the broad daylight if that's possible. I can feel my buddy waking up more and more and I know I am gaping at her when she bites her lip and raise her brow mocking me. Oh baby! You don't know what you're playing at. I taker her hand and I guide her in the tub, her back to my front. I part her legs with my knees and I start cleaning her with my hands. Gently rubbing her shoulders, massaging them. I know she is enjoying this by her moans if that's a give-away. I leave her breast and move my hands cleaning her belly and then guiding down her. She groans in frustration when I leave her pussy too. I smile against her neck, enjoying making her hot and bothered.

She is grinding her hips against my dick making me more hard. I growl at her but she just giggles at me. Oh! So this is a payback. Hmm, innocent Ana not so innocent. My hands glide on her breast and I hear her inhaling sharply as I knead them, roll them. I feel them getting more hard and erect under my touch. She keeps her head on my shoulder giving me access to her long beautiful neck. I suck and nip on her delicious body. Oh man! It feels so good. The way her nipple puckers under my touch, I want to taste them. Suck them. She is panting heavily and if I don't stop playing with her breast I know I will take her and I don't want to come out as an animal. I know she has to be sore, so I stop and she groans turning back, looking at me as to why I stopped.

"You are sore baby. I don't want to hurt you." She faces across me and straddles on either side of legs and sits on my lap. She smiles shyly at me and nods.

She looks down at my hard member and gasp as she sees how hard I am for her. I just smirk at her but then I almost die when she does the next thing. She takes me in her hand and starts pumping up and down making _me_ pant now.

"Oh Ana… Keep doing that baby… Fuck… So… good." I pant hard under her expert touch and next thing I know is she has taken me full in her mouth. Holy fucking shit! Doesn't she have any gag reflex? She is sucking me leaving no prisoner as if I'm her own Christian Grey flavoured popsicle. Holy Fuck, I try to control my release but by the way she is sucking me I know I will blow out in a second. Her mouth feels so good, hot and wet. I feel like exploding in her mouth any moment. OH fuck me she is deepthroating me.

"Fuck Ana, stop baby if you don't want me to come in your mouth." But she doesn't listen and I explode in her mouth. I have died and went to heaven. Jesus, this girl will be the death of me. How the hell she is virgin? Has she done this before? I push that unattractive thought in the back of my mind as I see stars everywhere.

"God baby, that was amazing! Have you done this before?" she shakes her head 'no' and I breathe a sigh of relief. This girl surprises me every time. She is totally unexpected. I kiss her showing my appreciation and awe in her poring everything in my kiss. When we part, we both are panting heavily. Fuck this, I know she wants me and I her.

 **A Pov**

After bath and my bold move, we spend our afternoon in his bed making love and worshipping each other. God! I loved every moment spending with him. it's not just sex, well most of it is, but what I feel for him is so deep and moving. I am scared that I am falling for him fast and hard. _Hard!_ Mmmm. I love him hard. _Since when did you became so slutty, Steele._ Oh shut it! I really don't like my harpy when she is right. But damn! Making him so hard in need of my mouth was so hot. Not sure about the coming in my mouth part but one look at his face and I was a goner. I wanted him. I never craved anyone so bad. Now that he has introduced me to this all new dimension of this world, I want more and more with him. Jeez, I sound like a sex addict.

I am still naked in his bed when he went down to take some calls for his work and left me to dress up for our evening. Oh boy! Kate and her questions! But I am looking forward to spend some time with Christian outside of his fortress. Being with him in this bubble I had pushed every thought of Leila and Morton in the back of my head but I can't help but worry about it. Christian has reassured me that he has taken care of everything and I still have my job but I still can't help but feel that feeling of impending doom lurking behind. I push all that thoughts out and I move to get ready for my evening date. Oh shit! I don't have any clothes here. What the fuck am I going to wear? I am about to walk out of the room when I see a bag of clothes lying on the couch at the side of bed. I peek in it and fuck I am dead.

It's a Dolce and Gabbana strapless with a sweet heart neckline lace dress. Holy fuck! I don't even want to look at the tag. The fabric feels so good in my hand. But I can't help but feel dirty about accepting the clothes from Christian. We need to talk about this but since I don't have any other clothes I take it. HE has brought Christian Louboutin red pumps in it with a lacy strapless nude bra and panties set. I blush at the thought of someone buying panties for me. Christian thinks of everything.

I am wearing the short dress that Christian bought for me and I am standing in front of the mirror looking at a hot woman. Holy Fuck. That's me! This dress is short enough to be decent but if I bend down I don't know what a show I will be. It's a modest black dress and I feel hot in it. I am wearing my hair down on one sound showing my neck and leaving the soft curls on my breast at one side. I hear Christian whistle loudly and I turn to see him. my breath hitches when I see him in a dark jeans and white shirt with black leather jacket. HE doesn't look like a CEO but a badass. I am turned on by just looking at him. I know we both are gaping at each other, drinking each other just standing there. He is the first to speak, "God Anastasia. You look breath-taking. SO hot."

"You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Grey." I tell him huskily. His eyes turn dark and I know that look now. It's 'I want to fuck you' look. I shake my head 'no' and he pouts. But I am so sore. If we do it again I think I will really die. I need to distract him or else by the way he is looking at me hungrily I know we won't be able to go out this evening.

He stalks towards me and push me hard towards him making me flush against him.

"God baby, I think I will go to jail from keeping every fucker away from you. You are a goddess Ana. I don't know how I will keep my hands off of you." he tells me while kissing me on my neck. I moan at his touch and words. How does this man make me feel like jello every time he talks? He turns me around and shows me a wrapped box in his hands. I frown at him in confusion.

"Open it. It's a gift for you. For being mine."

I peel the wrapper and gasp at the red Cartier box in my hand. My hands are trembling as I open and see the most beautiful pair of diamond studded earring. It's a flower shaped earring and there are five diamonds in petals. Oh my.

"Christian… this is too much… I can't…" I am so fighting with my emotions trying to keep all my tears and dirty thought at bay. I don't want to hurt him but it doesn't feel right accepting such expensive gifts from him. he is my boyfriend not an ATM card.

"You don't like it?" His voice sounds panicky and he looks so sad.

"No. I love them but they are just too much. I come from a modest lifestyle, Christian. You already gave me this dress but they are just too much. It doesn't feel right. I… i.. feel dirty…" he silences me with his kiss and when we part I see fury in his eyes.

"Don't. You. Ever. Think. Of. Yourself. Like. That. Anastasia. DO you understand me? you are my girlfriend. It's my right to spoil you and show you how much you mean to me. All these things are nothing to what you are to me. I want to give you the world, Ana. Don't ever feel like that."

I just nod my head unable to say anything.

"Come. Taylor is waiting for us. Elliot and Miss. Kavanagh will meet us at The Mile High club."

 _ **A/N: The party night is next. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review your thoughts to me. I will try and update as soon as possible but with the exams that are going on I really don't have enough time to write and I don't want to give you hasty chapters as I love my story and I want to give my 100% to it. So please be patient. I apologize for any mistakes.**_

 _ **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW. Enjoy. Amy.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **A Pov**

"Don't. You. Ever. Think. Of. Yourself. Like. That. Anastasia. Do you understand me? You are my girlfriend, it's my right to spoil you and show you how much you mean to me. All these things are nothing to what you are to me. I want to give you the world, Ana. Don't every feel like that."

I just nod my head unable to say anything.

"Come. Taylor is waiting for us. Elliot and Miss. Kavanagh will meet us at the Mile-High Club."

Mile High Club? How the hell are we going to get reservation there at this time of evening and that too on a Friday night? I and Christian are seated in the back seat of Christian's SUV where Taylor is driving up-front. I am still not comfortable with Christian spending so much money on me. I feel like… _ho!_ My harpy rears her ugly head with a smug smile making me feel guiltier, I just tell her to go away in a very unlady like manner. But she's right. I do feel like a dirty slut. He is my boyfriend and not an ATM card. Before my thoughts could take uglier turn, I feel my phone buzz in my purse and I see the caller, it's Jose. Holy freak! I never mentioned anything about Jose to Christian but he is my friend I guess it would be fine. I see Christian looking at me through my periphery vision, without looking at him I answer my phone,

"Hello"

"Ana, It's me Jose."

"I know Jose; I saw your name. So what's up?" I feel Christian freeze at the name of Jose and I know, now I have his undivided attention. Boy! Why do I feel so nervous? I'm just talking to my friend.

"Yeah! I talked to Kate this evening. She said you guys were meeting up at Re-Bar later for some drinks and she invited me too."

"Oh great! Well I guess I will see you then?"

"Yeah sure! Bye Ana."

"Bye." Katherine Kavanagh. I am so going to kill you. Christian is still looking at me and I look at him sheepishly and he raises his eyebrow at me in question.

"Something you want to tell me, Anastasia?" Anastasia? Every time he calls me that either he is in his throes of passion or mad at me.

"That was Jose. He is my friend and Ray's friend's son. We met in our freshman year. He's a good friend, Christian. More like a brother to me…" Oh boy! I don't want to say the last part. I already know Christian and Kate are not on 'best friends' term and by pulling this stunt Kate sure didn't earned any more brownie points.

"And?" I gulp and give him my best smile and he narrows his eyes at me. Now he definitely knows something is up. Here goes...

"And Kate invited him with us when we go out for drinks after dinner." I squint my eyes as I say this in rush and I feel Christian go tense. I steal a look at him and furious would be an understatement of the year the way he is looking at me. Then he shakes his head and kisses my temple and pulls me on his lap.

"Okay. Are you okay with this?" He asks me with much softer tone. I am stunned in silence with the way he is reacting to all of this. I expected a full blown fight with him and I was gathering my wits to reassure him with everything I could muster. But _this_ was not what I expected.

"Yes. Are _you_ okay with this? Please don't be mad at Kate, I know it was wrong of her to invite him without at least saying something to us first but we hung out together in college. I guess it was just an innocent invite." As I say this he just snorts at my words and kisses my hair inhaling deeply. Even I don't believe it was just an innocent invite. You are so going to pay for this, Kavanagh. I know she doesn't know that we both are in relationship but at least she could give me a heads-up. I just wish this evening turns out to be good for all of us without any drama. With everything that has happened in past three days, I just feel like being on a roller-coaster ride.

 **C Pov**

I am fuming right now. I am surprised I am this calm right now but I know taking out my anger on Ana won't do any good. It wasn't her fault. Who the hell is this fucking Jose? This boy should be what Ana says, just a friend/ brother. One wrong move against my girl and I will take him fucking down. Katherine Kavanagh, I will deal with her later. And now my brother fucking her, makes this situation more shit. Of course she did that, I fucking threw her out of my office, now she is going to make my life difficult.

We reach the club and I get out of the car asking Ana to stay so that I could have a little chat with Taylor.

"Sir."

"Taylor, I want you to contact Welch and get a background check on this Jose guy, Ana's fucking friend."

"I already texted Welch, Sir. Background check will be with you in an hour." He tells me. This is why I fucking love this man! I smile at Taylor and knuckle bump him on his shoulder.

"Good Job." He looks at me like I am crazy, hell why the hell I just did that? he nods at me and leaves and I take Ana's hand and help her out of the car. She looks at me funny. _Yeah! Yeah! Whatever I am not always grumpy. Well not when you are with me baby._ I kiss her chastely on her lips just happy that she is here by my side. She looks shyly at me and smiles. She notices Taylor and gives him a smile. He fucking smiled at her. I didn't even know that Taylor had teeth. I know what this is, Ana effect.

"Come, my brother is already inside." I take her hand and pull her close to me. She is mine. She is all wide-eyed when she realizes we are going in a private area for the dinner. Sometimes it's just good to be Christian Fucking Grey but she doesn't need to know that I own half of the places here in Seattle, not when she is just overwhelmed with all of this. I am glad that I am with her to keep her safe but with the way she is looking with the strapless dress and so shot. Her alabaster skin of her neck, shoulders and arms are shining brightly. And her long legs run miles long. I glare at every fucker that is gawking at her. _Back the fuck off fuckers. She is mine._ I know I gave her this dress and what the fuck I was thinking? Of course she is just naturally gorgeous and will turn every head wherever she goes, I am just glad I am with her to keep her safe. I don't want any other fucker trying to have piece of her, I am here so I'll take care of that.

"You look breathtaking baby." I tell her again and kiss her making the show, staking the claim. _Yea! Take that you fuckers._

She smiles shyly at my compliment and we head to meet my brother and Miss. Kavanagh.

"Christian, I'd love to meet your brother again and actually know him but I didn't get the chance to speak with Kate yet and I want to be the first person to tell her about us, I don't know how bad her reaction can be."

"I would like to change the impression I have on her. She is important to you so I will do my best baby." I kiss the top of her head and she smiles sheepishly at me as her cheeks are pink with the blush. _God, what I would do to make her other cheeks pink._

When we enter are private booth I can see they are practically eating their faces. _Show some dignity, Lelliot._ Ana is looking everywhere but them blushing at the site. She looks up at me and bites her lip. _Oh baby, do that again and we will make a big show better than them._ I wiggle my brows at her suggestively and she blushes. I clear my throat to have their attention so that they stop grinding each other.

"Hey bro, good to see you," I shake hand with him and he smirks at me, totally proud with the PDA, I just shake my head, "Hi there, Ana banana! You look smokin' hot girl." He practically hugs her picking her up like a doll and kisses her on cheek. I growl at him and that smug bastard is grinning at me from ear to ear while I want to rip his hands off. Kate glares at me but engulfs Ana in a big hug. She pulls back and gives me a cold look. _Great, Grey._

 **A Pov**

Oh boy! Kate is giving Christian her patented Kavanagh glare right now and I want to do the same… why the hell didn't she tell me she was playing kissy face with Christian's brother?

"Ana, meet my boyfriend Elliot and Elliot as you know her already, she is my best friend." She beams and blushes. Kate blushing! Nice.

"Of course, Ana banana. So lost your V-card yet?" Elliot guffaws and I am blushing seven shades of red with this as Kate smacks his hand but is looking at me curiously. _Ground just swallow me up!_ I am still blushing and Christian just shakes his head in amused grin at his brother's antics. I just hope Christian doesn't do something which makes Kate realize that we both are in relationship; she will freak out.

Christian gives a peck on Kate's cheek and she smiles at him which doesn't reach her eyes.

"Let's sit and eat, shall we?" Christian orders us a delicious dinner Highland Farms Lamb Loin for him and Breast of Duck for me with whipped potato puree as our side dish and Pinot Gris wine. Mmmm, my stomach grumbles just with the sound of the dish. Elliot and Kate orders the same but with Lamb Ragout as their appetizer and beer and mimosa as their drinks. Ordering our dinner, Christian kisses my temple which do not go unnoticed by both, Elliot and Kate. I smile meekly at her and she raises her brow at me.

"Excuse us for a moment, Ana, will you come with me please?" Kate stands up without giving any choice to me. Christian looks at me and squeezes my hand to make sure if I'm okay and I just smile at him.

"Sure, Kate." Kate takes my hand and beelines to the restroom. She knocks at the door and checks if anyone is there. When it's certain that no one is there, she ushers me inside.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, what the hell is going on with mogul?" She asks tossing her blonde hairs on her shoulders, both of her hands on her hips.

I smile sheepishly at her and just shrug. But then I remember the phone call and the boyfriend thingy with Elliot.

"Katherine Kavanagh, don't give me that look when _you_ are the one who needs to give me an explanation. So, Elliot huh?" I ask her with a little sauciness. She shrugs at me like I did and we both giggle at our silliness.

"So you and mogul, huh? I just want you to be safe, Ana. I don't know it's something about him that is bugging me but if you are happy then so am I and about Elliot," just at the name of his Katherine goes from bitch to mushy squash, oh my, "Ana, he is just so awesome, funny, gorgeous and he makes me so happy."

"I am so happy for you, Kate but the way you feel about Elliot, I feel the same about Christian. I really like him and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I feel safe with him. I wanted to be the first person to tell you this so please let it go and be nice to him?" I plead with her and she smiles and nods at me. I just don't want the two most important person in my life to have cold relationship with each other. Now about Jose situation, "Why would you call Jose, Kate? I didn't even mention about him to Christian."

"I know I am sorry it was immature of me, Ana. But I just thought you should have your options even when he is kind of a freak show. Sorry?" I know the puppy eyed look and I melt and giver her hug. When we meet the guys at table, the atmosphere is friendly and good. Christian, for the first time is looking like his age, enjoying the banter with his brother. Even Kate and Christian are acting civilly if not bff with each other. At this moment, it feels normal and good. For the first time in so many days or even months I feel happy. Contented. Christian beats all of us to pay the check and we all roll our eyes at his bossiness. We all leave in Christian's Audi SUV for the pub with Taylor driving in front. Christian is holding my hand and Kate and Elliot are in their element making out like teenagers. I giggle at them and Christian looks at me with _that_ look in his eye. I feel so scared the way I am falling for this man so hard, so fast.

As we enter the pub we are ushered in the VIP lounge, curtsy of Christian Grey. I roll my eyes, of course he owns it. We make our way to the table and I see there is Ethan and Jose waiting for us at the table. WTF? Both Ethan and Jose looks up at us and stand to shake hands. Jose glares at Christian which is holding me tight from my waist. We introduce all of them and we came to know that as Ethan was in town so Elliot invited him too with us because of Kate. I look at her and she mouths 'sorry' at me. I just nod at her. Great. Both are my very good friends but I just cannot deny that once in our freshman year when Ethan came to visit Kate, he tried to hook up with him with me turning him down politely and with Kate going ballistic on him as she didn't wanted things to get awkward with us. But he didn't take 'no' for an answer and kept throwing not so subtle hints for me which I practically ignored. But how do I explain this to Mr. Control freak?

Ethan stands and tries to hug me but Christian tightens his holds on me, pulling me towards him. Ethan glances at us and frowns. We sit down and enjoy our drinks as we talk about our college days and how we all met. Elliot tells us about some childhood stuff about him and Christian and I can't help but think about when we were together as children, he was so protective of me even though he was scared, I just can't stop looking at him, whenever I look in his direction, I notice he is already looking at me with those gorgeous grey eyes. he nods at me telling me that he remembers me too. Although I can see he is staring daggers at Jose who is sitting next to me and I just roll my eyes at him. A sexy slow song has just started and I am just dying to dance on this with Christian. I never was so much of a dancer as I am the clumsy Ana but with Christian he makes me beautiful and graceful and I so want to dance with him.

"Ana, come on, let's dance." Jose screams as he jumps out of his seat and pulls me on the dance floor. Shit! Not what I wanted.

 **C Pov**

That fucker literally dragged _my_ girlfriend on the dance floor and I want to beat the shit out of that fucker. The fucker is all over her, it's taking all my self-control not to just go over there beat him and fucking break the sound system so that they can fucking stop that shit song. I so want to go and rip him apart but Anastasia just shakes her head at me. Is she fucking serious? _Don't lose your cool, Grey. She is yours and she is just having fun with friend._ Some friend is that fucker. God, is that guy completely blind? She is not even looking at him rather looking at me and that asshole is just in his own world pulling her. I fucking lose my mind when I see him touching at her waist but before I could do anything Ana has pushed him off and saying something to him. He just shakes his head and she looks mad. She stomps towards the bar and that asshole looks dejected. Good.

"You'll have to move fast bro, before any other guy tries something with her." Elliot whispers in my ear.

"Fuck off, Lelliot." I say and he laughs.

"Oh! I saw the way you were looking at her. Like a love sick puppy and the way, you kept touching her and giving her all mushy kisses, Kate didn't tell me anything but I know you guys are exclusive I can see that in both of your eyes and if you really don't want to stake the claim, Kate's brother is jumping to do that." He smirks at me. Now I am fucking furious, how much I want to break the fucker's neck at the very moment.

I am about to jump on that Kavanagh fucker when Elliot pulls me and whispers, "Bro just look around and see the stares she is getting, claim what is yours or someone will steal her." I am filled with anxiety and rage when the thought of someone stealing my Ana from me comes but then I know she is mine in every way and I won't allow anybody come in between us. I look at her and she is already looking at me with hooded eyes. That's my cue.

I stand and with me that Kavanagh kid stands and I am sure he is making a move for my Ana. I glare at him and he glares back at me. Before I could say something to him, Kate stands and says she's going to have some drink with Ana giving me a pleading or glaring look to not to kill his brother. God, how will I keep up with all this fuckers sniffing around her like puppies. But I can't blame them, she is so fucking gorgeous and beautiful that even I would do anything to have her. But she is already mine. Already has been mine since I was 4. God when Elliot was sharing all those stories of us from childhood, I had few flashes of her and me together in Collin's house. Me playing with her pigtails, inhaling her apple scent when we slept together, me reading that book with her and she calling me baby bird. But they are just that; flashes. I am brought out from my thoughts when I hear that fucker Kavanagh's voice,

"She's gorgeous, huh?" I know who is he talking about and I am so furious, "You know we were so good together when she was in freshman year…" I see red everywhere as he keeps saying. They were together? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? No. No. She wouldn't lie to me. I look at that fucker and he looks smug and I know he is trying to get something out of me. _You don't know who you are dealing with, asshole._

"Really? Because last night when I was with her she told me _I am_ her first boyfriend. She never even mentioned dating someone in college." Take that, fucker. Yes! I am her boyfriend. I mentally fist pump and smile when I see the fucker's face go pale. Elliot is just shaking his head grinning at me. I turn to look at Ana but she and Kate are nowhere to be seen along with that fucker Rodrigues. Thousands of unwelcomed thoughts fill my mind and I panic on thinking what could have happened to her.

 **A Pov**

Jeez. What a night! I can't believe Jose is acting so weird tonight. He was borderline inappropriate with me and not because Christian is with me but I could see the way he was looking at me and it felt awkward. I am still fuming the way he accused me of leading him on when I was nothing but friendly with him all these years. I never ever went out with him alone never ever gave any signal that could probably hint that I was leading him on. I am more sad than angry, he is a good friend of mine and just because he is delusional I don't want to lose him. I am just sipping my drink when I feel two hands on my behind and I freeze.

I turn and push the person away from me, I look up and see it's Jose smiling wickedly at me and he smells of hard liquor.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Jose?" I shout at him, I am seething mad right now,

"Oh come on, Ana. I know you like me so stop making me feel jealous by staring at that Grey. Is it money? Just give me one night and I can show you I am better than that…" I don't hear anything and I slap him hard. So hard that my palm is stinging with pain and is red. Jose clutches his right cheek where I just slapped him. How dare he think about me like that?

"How dare you say this to me? I thought of you just as a friend Jose. You are fucking delusional to think that I am interested in you. you think I am skank who will sleep around for money or will spend the night with you. You are so disgusting, Jose. And just so you know I am not alone anymore. I have a boyfriend and even if I was, I still wouldn't have ever chosen you. You can't even respect me or our friendship and you are claiming that you are better for me." I spit at him in anger.

"No, Ana. I like you. Alot. I just asked you because I wanted you to know that I am best for you and you know with all your past and stuff I don't think any guy will tolerate your trust issues like me and I know there is no such boyfriend, you are just lying to test my love for you, babes. Kiss me and I will accept your apology." I can't ever believe that for a second also I thought he was my friend. I have no feelings for him not even as a human being. I feel so betrayed by my only friend. Before I could say something that how much I really want him gone from my life, I sense _him_. I feel his arms wrapped around me and I lean on his chest for comfort and I instantly feel safe. Relief washes through me as I inhale his scent but I can sense his rapid heartbeats and I know he was worried about me. I turn to see Jose and he is standing there shocked looking at Christian and me.

"Jose, you have met Christian already and he is my boyfriend. Before I could introduce him _you_ already without _my_ permission took me on the dance floor, which by the way I wanted to dance with _my_ _boyfriend_." I say to him coldly which I know Christian can sense.

 **C Pov**

I just want to hold her in my arms after few moments I panicked when I couldn't locate her. As soon as I saw her talking to that fucker I rushed to her not because I was jealous, well yes I was, but I could see from her body language that she was uncomfortable and was shaking. As soon as I held her, I could feel the relief wash over me and even she relaxes in my arms. That fucker is gaping her and the way she introduced me, I can tell by the coldness in her voice that something went down. I need to know what that was about. She looks up at me and smiles brushing her lips against mine. I turn my attention to that fucker and he is glaring at us. _Take that fucker. She is mine._

Without looking at that fucker she takes my hand and we make our way to our table. Now definitely I know something did happen. As we reach at our table, Elliot informs me that Kate is pretty much drunk and would like to call it a night. We decide even we should go but then what Ana says makes me go full on shit mode.

"Christian, can you drop me at my apartment? I really want to be there at my home."

"Why Ana? What happened with that fucker?" I ask her barely gritting through my teeth.

"It's nothing. I just need some space. Please understand okay and it's not that I can stay at your place forever, I have a job and my own place." She is running. Running from me! Doesn't she trust me? I search her eyes but all I see is emptiness and no warmth. What the hell did that fucker say?

"What is it, Ana? Please baby tell me what is bothering you? We decided until that Leila situation is handled we will stay at my place so that I can keep you safe baby." I ask her. She just shakes her head, tears brimming in her eyes. Before she could say anything she goes lax in my arms.

"Fuck."

~~~…~~~

 _I am running in soft grass. Chasing her. She makes me laugh. She is pretty like mommy. She is soft. We are playing at our new home. I like playing with her. She is minnee. I catch her and we fall in the mud. She laughs at me. Her blue big eyes shining and I stare at her._

" _Baby bird. You fell. You funny." She is laughing at me. it's okay. I like her smiling. I splash muddy water at her and she is laughing._

" _I like you, minnee."_

" _I am Ana, baby bird." She laughs at me. scooting closer touching me at my boo boos. It doesn't hurt. She will not hurt me. I know. She is sad looking at my boo boos that baddies gave me. I don't like her sad. I tickle her tummy but she no smiles._

" _I am Christin, minnee. And no. you no Anna, you minnee." I like no Ana I like her minnee._

" _No you no tris..tin.. you baby bird." She smiles. I also smile. She looks scared. There is the baddie boy who is angry. I take her hand and we run and hide in our place. It's safe. She is safe. I look down and she is gone._

 _No._

 _NO._

" _Minnee… Ana…"_

 **A Pov**

I wake up feeling too hot with my head pounding. I open my eyes and hear muffled cries. I turn on my side and it's Christian. Oh my god, he is having a nightmare.

"Minnee… Anaa…Anaa….ANAA…"

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much guys for supporting me. i already had written this chapter but i didn't have any connection to upload it so now finally when i got this i am updating. Thank you so much for understanding and supporting and wishing me luck for my exams. I will give you guys long chapters with sometimes short bonus chapters because i love you guys and i love this story. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Sneak peek for next chapter:**_

 _"How the hell did you miss her? You fucking loser, you couldn't even do one thing that i asked and now you want your reward?" He smiles at him and walk towards him with a dagger in his hand. He knew the fucker had a thing for that little shit and that is why he chosed him for this task but alas, he had failed. and now he shall get the punishment. Killing would not be good. Too easy for this asshole. He will use him to ruin that little shit. That little shit thinks he can turn his back to his past but no, he will not let him get away with stealing what was his. what should have been his._

 _"Please don't kill me. i know she loves me. I will have her back. I know what to do. I know her past." He laughed at him. He was fucking delusional. Her past? HE was her past. That fucking little cunt ran away from him but not anymore. I know how i can get my hands on her and with this little fucker's help, i will get him. i will take him down._

 ** _Thoughts please? SO what do you think about the idea of sneak peek and about the chapter?_**

 ** _Amy._**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am taking down my author's note so you guys don't get confused with all the chapters. I posted 14 chapters and now this is my 15** **th** **chapter. There's an author's note at the end of the chapter too, I wanted to ask you guys something but for now, on with the chapter!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **C Pov**

She's gone! Fuck… He took her! No. NO. NO. I hear some voices… It's _her._ Why can't I see her?

"Christian… Wake up… I'm here, baby bird. Shh. Shh. I am not going anywhere." I am breathing heavy when I see her beautiful face beside me. Fuck! I was having a nightmare. It was so fucking real. I felt like I lost her. Again. Everything was so real, me playing with her in the puddle, we both running and laughing, some red head guy running after us. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? I shake my head to clear my head and then it becomes all clear. The night. The club. We both fighting for her staying over her. She just dropped in my arms after crying hysterically about something. I need to know what the fuck went down back then when she was alone in that house after I left. I need to know what happened before but I can't until Ana is ready. I cannot force her to reveal everything about her past even if I will go crazy not knowing about that. I look at her and she is watching me with her brows furrowed making a small 'V' between them. I kiss it and she relaxes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you." I say apologetically, and she shakes her head.

"Don't be sorry, Christian. I am here for you, I am sorry that I wanted to go before but trust me it was nothing on you, it's just I wanted some time alone, not away from you but from my thoughts and past. I am sorry that I can't tell you everything, but I am not ready. Please be patient, for me." She's rambling and I know I want to know what the fuck went down with her that made her so insecure and scared but watching her so restless just makes my heart hurt. Ironic, since I believed that I didn't had a heart but now I know I _do_ have a heart and it's hers. Is it, what I feel it is? _Love?_ That word is so much alien for me, for my whole life I believed that nobody can love me or I can never love anybody, I never even allowed myself to believe that my family would have loved me. and now this innocent being comes in my life and I can see all my control, all my beliefs slip away from me, and for the first time I don't mind giving away some control if that means I can have _her_ in my life.

"Shh… It's okay, baby. I understand. There's no rush, angel. Take your time. I am never letting you go, Ana. Ever. You are my life. You are the air I need to breathe. If something happened to you, I… I… I might die, Ana. I will keep you safe. I will be nothing a shell without a soul. Please baby, never run from me. I might, no I know, I will make mistakes but please be patient because I never want to lose you, again. I… I…" Fuck! Why is this so hard to say when I feel so intense about her? I choke back a sob not able to say those precious words to her, which she deserves to hear.

"Oh, Christian. I love you too, Christian. I won't ever leave." I am stunned and floored by her words. _She loves me?_ This innocent, most beautiful person loves me! A monster like me? I know I don't deserve her but I am too selfish to let her go. I will never let her go and I will cherish her for the rest of my life. I will give all the world to her in a breath. Not able to say it back to her, it hurts. But how do I say it? when last time those three words left from my mouth, that person left me forever. I cannot lose her. Shit!

"I know, Ana. I need you…" I ask her and she nods her consent. I need her. But I need her differently. I need her comfort. I want to soothe myself. I want to soothe her. I want her to feel cherished. I want to show her that I do love her even if I am not able to say it. I know there are demons under the bed still, and we will get past it. But right now, in the middle of the night, after confessing our feelings for each other, I need her. I need her to feel safe and I need her to know that I want to as close and as intimate a man and a woman can be.

I kiss her lightly on her soft lips which are more soft and damp because I know she has been crying. "Your lips are so soft when you cry." I nip her bottom lip, making her gasp and I slide my tongue into her mouth and start to massage her tongue with mine. She moaned, making my dick twitch. I start to kiss her neck, collarbone.

 **A Pov**

His lips capture mine in a tender kiss which lingers on and on. Touching and Tasting me, my lips, and my tongue. Tonight he is different. I know he didn't said those three words but I know he loves me. it did hurt when he couldn't say but I know he does and for him I will wait. My thoughts are broken when I feel him nip and bite my neck. A whimper escapes from me showing that I need him tonight in a more primal way. I nip his shoulders and I love the way he tastes. "I will always take care of you baby. You are mine and I am yours." He pulls away just a fraction and tucks a piece of stray hair behind my ear before sliding down my body so that my breast and him are even. "I need you tonight, Ana. I want to comfort you and I need you to soothe me. If this is uncomfortable for you or you don't like it just tell me to stop. This is a first for me too. But I know only you can give me this." I have no idea what he is talking about so I just nod at him. He reached down and hooked his finger into the hem of my chemise, lifting it up and exposing my breast. I watch him curiously as to what he is doing. We both stare into each other's eyes, never breaking eye contact. He cups my breast and closes his mouth on my nipple, suckling.

"Christian?" I gasp in shock when I realize what he was doing. He is suckling from my breast. He scoots closer to me, his legs hooked on mine. His soft copper hair tickling the swell of my breast as he suckles and hums in comfort. _How do I feel about this? This must be wrong. It's like he's nursing from me._ Deep down I feel flutters in my belly. He needs comfort. He needs me. Am I comfortable with him doing this? Maybe. Do I want him to stop? No. I want to soothe him. I want to give him the comfort that nobody else can give him. It doesn't feel wrong. It feels erotic. He looks up at me with pleading eyes and I nod my head slowly. I watch him as he cups my breast gently with both of his hands, returning his mouth to my nipple he begins to suckle, again. I feel him relax against me and a peaceable calm washes over me as he suckles from my breast. I am giving him something he requires, making him feel cherished. Making him feel safe? I run my fingers through his soft hairs making him hum against my nipple.

He continues for many minutes to suckle until I feel him relax and his breathing his even. He's asleep! His earlier anxiety from nightmare forgotten, his face looks so innocent, so serene, so calm. I know what brought this on. My demand to stay away for some time. The incident with Jose. Ughhh, I don't want to think about him. All these feelings are new to us both. I think we both need to slow down from this roller coaster ride and go see Dr. Flynn. He is wrapped around me like an ivy, his mouth still latched on my nipple but I don't want to move and disturb him. I am sure there are many hurdles ahead of us but one thing I know is we will together cross them. But am I enough for him? What if he gets bored? Do I want to be his more? Yes. But how much more can I be? I was a little bit disappointed when he told me that he will not take me to the playroom. Why? I carve closeness and intimacy with him. I love him. I love him so much and I know I will try for him to meet his needs. Try for us. Now that he has woken up my libido, I am insatiable for him. I am a little disappointed that he didn't made love to me but I am satisfied that I could comfort him. I sigh kissing his temple and drift back to sleep.

~~~…~~~

 **C Pov**

The noise from alarm clock awakes me and I blink my eyes open to see the most beautiful view for my eyes. My mouth is still attached to Anastasia's nipple and last night's occurrences comes to mind. What made me do that? I wanted to make love to her. I wanted to bury myself in her but something came over me and I just wanted to suckle her breast. It made me feel cherished and safe. It comforted me. It made my anxiety wash away. It was erotic as hell and my dick still approves of it. But did Ana enjoy it as much as I did? I remember the shock on her face but she was understanding. I take her nipple in my mouth and suck on it. I feel my dick twitch again and I so want to bury myself in her. Make love to her as I suckle. A low moan escapes from her mouth and she blinks her eyes open. She's grinning at me and I know we are okay. I continue to suckle her left breast for few minutes before switching to her right. I feel her fingers stroking my hair and I hum my appreciation suckling her. I continue to cup her breast with my one hand and suckle as I take my other hand to rub her pussy. I groan out loud when I feel that she's dripping wet. Fuck! She is loving this. I never felt her so much wet and dripping as I feel her now. I rub her clit as I palm her pussy and she's moaning my name as I continue to suckle.

"Tell me what you want baby? You are fucking dripping wet for me, Ana. You love it when I suckle your breast, don't you baby?" I ask her. I want to know she enjoys this as much as I am.

"Yes… Please… Christian…" She cries.

"Tell me what you want? Tell me what do I do baby?" I want her to say those words. I want her to be bold with me.

"Please, Christian. Make love to me." This is not what she wants and I know it.

"How baby? Tell me how?" I urge her as I suckle her breast and pump my two fingers rubbing her clit. I know she is close but not yet.

"Keep suckling and I want your hard dick in my fucking pussy, Christian. Make love to me, Christian like this. I want you to keep suckling." I am stunned by her such dirty mouth but your wish is my command baby. I hover above her and push my boxers down making my dick free. She whimpers at the loss of contact. Soon baby. Soon.

I kiss her each nipple and she urges me to keep my mouth on her nipple and I happily oblige her taking her nipple in my mouth. I sit us both up as I keep sucking and tear her panties making her gasp and giggle at my aggressiveness. I make her lay down not breaking the contact as I slide my dick in her hot, dripping, wet pussy.

"Fuck baby. You are so swollen, Ana. You are so tight. Shit baby. Do that again. Clench your pussy baby. Show me how much you want my hot dick and my mouth on your nipple." She clenches her pussy again making me growl as I thrust in her at rapid pace while I suck on her nipple. She is moaning and groaning my name. I have never heard her so much loud and fuck it is turning me on.

"Christian…. Ah… I am coming baby."

"Milk my cock, baby. Come for me baby." She obeys me and comes so hard clenching her pussy around my dick that I shoot my load in her. it feels like hours as we both keep coming. I see stars and I know I haven't ever came so hard in my life. I am still breathing heavy when I feel her fingers in my hair. I look at her and she is giving me the best smile.

"Hi" I whisper.

"Hi." She smiles and leans in touching my lips with hers briefly.

"I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth, Miss Steele." I smirk at her and she blushes hiding her face in the crook of my neck. _Now_ _playing_ _shy_ , _are_ _we_? I chuckle at her and she giggles. I love her giggling. I love her shyness. I love her boldness. I love her. I have never felt so complete in my life but I need to tell her so that she knows how much she means to me.

"I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele. Do not ever leave me baby. Last time I said those word, she… she… left me alone." She gasps and hugs me close and I realize we both are crying.

"Oh Christian. I love you too so, so much baby. I will never leave you." It's hard to believe but I know and I can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I am sorry if I freaked you out by doing that last night and this morning." I tell her.

"You did shock me at first but it felt so erotic and I wanted to comfort you." She tells me blushing. I am about to respond her when she stuns me again by saying, "Christian will you take me to the playroom?"

"You want to?" I ask her shocked by her sudden request. I so want to desperately play with her but I don't want her to feel pressured. She nods shyly biting her lip.

"Why?" I ask her a little surprised by my behaviour. I should be jumping right now but I am worried about her. I don't want to feel her compelled because of my previous lifestyle.

"I want to be intimate with you Christian, in every way it's possible. You… You... don't want me?" I can see tears in her eyes and I feel like an asshole.

"Of course not, Ana. I want you baby in every way I can take you. I want all your pleasure baby. I am so happy that you want to play but I don't want you to feel forced. I just can't take you there and make you scared." Then an idea strikes me. I know Ana would be scared of all whips and chain and canes. I take my phone from the night stand and dial.

\- "Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, I want all the whips, canes and chains gone from the playroom."

\- "Yes, Sir."

I click the phone off and I look at Anastasia she is looking at me in confusion and _disappointment? Fuck! She really wants to play!_ But I need to explain her why I did this.

"Ana you need to know that, that playroom was tainted by my past and you are so pure, so innocent, I want to make new memories for us, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to pleasure you Ana. I want you happy and carefree. Fuck! I know I am not explaining well but I just… I just feel haunted in there with you. I just want to play but not when that place was tainted with my horrific past…" Before I can complete my sentence or my rambling I feel her lips on mine and I know she is showing her appreciation with this.

"Thank you, Christian. You make me so happy and feel so cherished. I love you so much." She tells me when we part and my once cold heart thaws a little more.

"Ana?" I know what I am about to ask her will surprise her. Hell the idea surprised me too. But I want to take further step in our relationship and I need to show her that she is my _more_. She nuzzles my neck and kisses my nipple making me hard again but I need to keep my mind clear when I ask this before we play any further. "Ana, would you like to accompany me to my mother's charity event tomorrow?" She looks at my surprised by my question.

"I would love to!" She smiles and this makes me grin like a lunatic. I am giddy with the excitement at the prospect of showing off her to my parents and to the world that she's mine. It's like I am a teenager all over again. "What can I expect in that event?" She asks.

"Dinner, dancing and music. It's a masquerade ball and a fundraiser for a charity that my parents support, Coping Together, it provides support to children who were abused." As I say this I see her smile drop and I know she is thinking about me. I don't want her to dwell on my past. I know this event is something I always go to no matter how boring it would get. But this year it will be special because I will him have the most beautiful creature on my arms to show off to the world.

"That's a good cause, Christian. So your family…" I can see the wheels turning in her sweet little mind with worry. Oh silly girl! They will be delighted that their son, who was so aloof, is now so giddy in love and that will be all because of you. I decide to tease her a little bit.

"What about my family, Ana? Scared to show up?" I nudge her playfully and she smacks my arm making me chuckle. "Relax, baby. They will love you. And besides Elliot and I suppose, Miss Kavanagh will be there too. And my sister Mia will love you. And you already have met my mom and dad. They will love you."

 **A Pov**

Charity Ball? I have never ever gone to a black tie event in my life and he wants me to accompany to the ball which his parents host? His parents? Holy shit! Last I saw them when I was 3 and they were taking him away from me. What if they don't like me? what if they take him away from me now too? What if they think I am some sort of gold digging whore? There are so many 'what-if's' and I know if I keep dwelling on them I will go insane. I don't even have any clothes to wear for this kind of ball. Oh how I miss Kate and her shopping spree where she begged me to buy some gowns and I denied saying, 'Why would I want this Kate? I don't see any Prince coming and taking me to the ball!' How stupid I was! My prince came and is still beside me who loves me. I still cannot believe this man, a gorgeous, handsome man loves the plain Ana Steele. And now I have this ball to attend and there are so many questions worrying my mind, about Jose, about the Leila case and Hyde and that old bitch, but I don't want to make his playful mood go sad. I love this playful Christian. He is better than a jealous or barking Christian.

"Stop over-thinking baby. I can see steam blowing off from your pretty little head from too much worrying. Don't think about any problems, I will deal with them." He tells me making me breathe in relief. It's like he has some sort of wire connected to my brain, that he always knows what I am thinking.

"What if your family didn't like me?" I know I am pathetic. No actually, I am so nervous just thinking about meeting a billionaire's family. I was brought up in a humble and modest environment, I know how mother's think and my past! What if they think I am after Christian's money?

"They will love you, Ana-baby. I am just waiting to see their faces when I come with a gorgeous brunette on my arm and not a man." He chuckles. Yea right! I giggle when I remember he told me that people thought he was gay but after his mother saw me I don't think she still thinks that he's gay.

"Are you just taking me there so that you could clear their confusion, Mr. Grey? Am I just an illusion so you could play hanky-panky with you man?" I ask him playfully.

"Watch it, Anastasia. Don't give me that smart mouth of yours. If you ever say that kind of thing about you I will take you across my knee." Oh fuck! He's mad. _What a way to ruin the mood, Steele._

"Okay. I am sorry. I won't" Well if he told me I was using him; I would be hurt. Like a bitch! I kiss him deeply conveying my sorry through m kiss and he smiles against my lips deepening the kiss.

"Nice way of apologizing, Miss Steele." I giggle. Now that crisis is averted I need to go shopping to buy some sexy shoes and clothes and lingerie. I don't want Christian to spend any more of his money on me. He has already given me too much. "What is it?" He questions me breaking my thoughts.

"I have to go shopping today." It's Saturday and I will have to call Kate and see if she's up for some shopping.

"Let me finish some paperwork and then we could go shopping and have a lunch date." He grins at me. I frown, lunch date with him? That's an offer I don't want to turn down but I know if we go shopping together he will insist on paying and I don't want that.

"Lunch date sounds good to me, Christian. After I shop with Kate, why don't you pick me up for our lunch date?" I try to dodge and I see his face drop.

"You don't want to go shopping with me?" He gives me his puppy-eye look and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, Grey. And yes I don't want to go shopping with you because I know there is something in your pocket which will keep poking me." I pout and say. He laughs so hard at this and I am still frowning as to what he found so funny in that? He is actually clutching his stomach and laughing so hard.

"Did I say something funny, Mr. Grey?" I ask him and now I am angry. Suddenly he is above me pinning me down when I see a tear escaping his eyes from his laughing. I pout.

"Oh I know baby, there really is something very _hard_ right now poking you." He says that and pushes his erection on my belly and I blush thinking what I said. He winks at me grinning.

"I meant your credit card." I try to hide my blush and say but we both are laughing at my silly mouth.

"Oh baby! I love your silly mouth but it's true, my dick is so hard throbbing for your wet and hot and tight pussy. I want to be buried in you and make you come so hard that you milk my cock in your dripping juices and then I want to eat you pussy so bad that you will see stars' baby." Holy Fuck! Did he just say that? He is such a dirty, naughty person but it's so much turning me on.

"Christian." I smack him and hide my face in the crook of his neck hugging him. He is so dirty. Mmm but I love his dirty mouth. Now that he has turned me on I want some of his dirty mouth on me so I decide to be brave and tease him too. I kiss his neck and bring my mouth close to his ear biting his lobe making him groan as I whisper to him, "Yes! Christian. I want your dirty mouth to suck on my pussy and then I want your _hard_ silky throbbing cock wrapped around my mouth so you could milk my mouth. And then I want you to suck my nipples so hard that they are stone pebbled while I ride you baby." I hear him inhale sharply and he suddenly slaps my behind and I moan at the sensation and he pins me down beneath him.

"My, my, Miss Steele. I didn't know you could be so brazen. I am in awe of you. you are a siren, Anastasia. A goddess and Mine. And now I'd like you to do exactly what you said, Miss Steele." And just like that we are lost in each other again.

~~~…~~~

I am sitting in the back of SUV and Ryan, security guy which Christian insisted me taking, is driving me to a Deli where Kate is meeting me for our shopping. I am excited to shop with my best friend and gossip about everything and nothing. When I think about the days we used to stay together, so much has changed since Christian happened. I smile at the thought of him. Am I moving too fast? No. We both want each other. We need each other, it's like now that we have found each other, I feel complete. Whole. A total different and better person. He brings the best out of me. But sometimes he can be an arse. Like this morning, after our such great morning sex we had a huge fight and he pouted like a boy who was denied from his candy when I told him in no condition I am taking him for shopping. He reminded me that there was Elena and Hyde and Jose out there and it did scare me but after some discussion we came to a compromise, where his security can follow me everywhere and he will pick me up for our lunch date. So now here I am where I have to tolerate a huge burly man following me like a lost puppy.

"We are here, Miss Steele." Ryan informs me.

"Thank you, Ryan. You don't need to come inside, I will be safe in just a small café, Ryan." I try to talk him out of it but he just stares at me poker face.

"I am just following orders, Ma'am." Arghh…. I glare at him and he just smirks and opens my door. I stomp my feet and go inside the deli where I see Kate sitting sipping her latte. I know I am behaving like a hissy but who likes to have a burly man hovering over you and talking in his ear piece giving every single detail about what you are doing.

"Steele, so good to see you," She hugs me and wriggles her eyebrow at Ryan, "And who is this hottie, Steele. Did you ditch, Mogul?" I giggle at her and see Ryan blush. Oh Kate!

"I will be sitting on the next table, Ma'am. Miss Kavanagh." He nods at both of us and leaves us for girly talk.

"Kate, don't make him squirm." I laugh at her and we both sit ordering our brunch. We both order blueberry pancakes and veggie omelette.

"What? Mogul doesn't trust you, Ana?" She asks me taking a bite of her pancake.

"He worries about me, Kate. Even I didn't like it but with Jose and all those paps out there, it's not a bad thing that he wants to keep me safe." I defend him and Kate grins at me.

"You have it bad, Steele. SO tell me is he big?" I almost spat my coffee on her face but then why am I surprised? Kate was always loud and up to the point. She never liked beating around the bush.

"Kate!" I admonish her but I grin like crazy about thinking how _big_ Christian is. She catches my look and cocks her eyebrow at me. "Fine! He is really huge!" I tell her and she laughs at my embarrassment.

"Did he make you come?" I look at Ryan and his ears are red and I know he is listening to all of this. will he report this too? I will be in so much trouble but I just smirk at Christian's reaction.

"Uhuh." I nod at her and I show my ten fingers and now she splutters all the coffee on the table and I am with a smug smile.

"Holy shit, Ana. You little virgin had 10 orgasms in just two nights. He must be good in bed." Oh Kate! Only if you knew how good and hard and oh fuck, I am horny again. "Oh my god, Ana. You are flushed just thinking about him. I need deets, Steele. Spill it girl. Elliot says that they thought he was gay but after last night he knows that he isn't and now he is taking you to the ball. So it must be serious."

"I love him, Kate," I tell her and her jaw drops, "I know it's way too soon but that's how we both feel for each other and he loves me too. He consumes my every thought, Kate. I think he is my Prince." I tell her and she squeezes my hand showing her acceptance and I feel lucky that I have such a fiercely loyal friend in my life.

"I am happy for you, Ana. But I was so gutted the way Jose behaved. I…" I stop Kate from going further.

"Kate let's not talk about him. Let's shop." I don't want to ruin our happy mood by talking about my so called friend who is so delusional about me. "Tell me about Elliot." And from feisty Kate she goes to mushy Kate in a second.

We are walking in the Pike Place with Ryan following us. I am in my black shorts and white tank top with a denim jacket and a high pony tail. Kate is wearing her denims and black tank top with black strap sandals. We have both bought some sexy lingerie for our men. It's sale time so I am actually enjoying shopping for the first time. As I never spend the money which my dad puts in my account I have enough that I could buy 20 dresses without checking the price and somehow when I checked my account this morning there were 50 grands more magically appeared in my account which I need to talk about with Christian. We go now to look for our dresses. We enter a modest store which is filled with every type of formal dresses. I rush to the men's side and decide to buy some ties and cufflinks for my man. I love him in grey, white and black but he needs some colour too so I buy a soft baby blue tie for him and some polo t-shirts. Kate is trying on a deep red strapless gown which makes her look more bold and sexy. Classic Kate style. I tried every gown but nothing caught my eye, then I see a beautiful white vintage dress with one shoulder strap. It's gorgeous. It hugs my body perfectly till waist then flows down to the waist. It's backless enough to show my back but modest enough not to look vulgar. I quickly try it and I feel beautiful in it.

"Wow, Steele. You look gorgeous. Mogul will go fucking crazy out of his mind when he sees you in this." Wow! It hugs me in the right places and gives my lean figure a curvy and perfect boost. I finally got my dress.

"You look hot too, Kate. I am getting this. What about you? You getting that?" I ask.

"Yeah! I am getting this one, it's not too bold is it?" She asks me turning around and I think she looks fabulous in this hot red dress and if someone has the grace to make it look sophisticated the it's Kate.

"It's great Kate. You will have Elliot's eyes pop out from his sockets." I say making us both giggle.

We both get changed and walk to the cash counter. As the gown we bought were from sale so we didn't spend too much on it anyway. As we go out of the store we both decide to have lunch at our favourite Chinese restaurant. Kate's phone ring and she is giddy as a school girl when she mouths me that it's Elliot. Hmm, I miss my man too. So I take out my iPhone curtsy to Christian and dial him.

"Hi." I breathe huskily just thinking about him.

"Hi, baby." I hear him breathe huskily, I hear some muffled sounds and I wonder if I disturbed him.

"Are you in a meeting, Mr. Grey?" I hear barking some orders and asking someone to leave as he will deal with it later.

"Yes but it's over now. How do I owe this pleasure of listening your voice, Miss. Steele?" I feel so guilty that he has to dismiss his meeting because of me.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I shouldn't…" I am cut off by an angry and annoyed Christian.

"Don't Ana. You always come first for me, baby. Anyways that meeting was way boring compared to your sweet voice, Miss. Steele. So Miss. Steele, i will see you at lunch?" I giggle at his mercurial behaviour and I hear him inhale sharply.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Grey. I bought my dress by the way and I wonder how that 50 grand appeared magically in my account this morning. Do you know who put it in there? And can we skip the lunch date? I really want to spend some time with Kate. Rain-check?" I ask him.

"I think may be Santa sent his early present, Miss. Steele. And okay baby whatever makes you happy." He tells me sheepishly.

"We need to talk, Christian. I don't need it I already am living with you and you bought me ridiculously expensive dress and now this." I am exasperated by this talk again and again with him but why won't he budge?

"Ana, I told you, I want to give you the word baby. That fifty thousand is nothing. Do you even know how much money I make every hour?"

"Why would I want to know that, Christian. I don't care how much money you make it's just I need you to know I won't love you less even if you don't spend money on me."

"I know baby and I love this thing about you. I love how independent you are but please Ana it makes me feel content by spoiling you." My heart skips a beat when I hear him say this and I know no matter how much I fight him on this, he won't budge so I let it go.

"Fine. But you need to talk to talk to me first before doing this again." I tell him and he agrees. Kate is eyeing me and grinning at me listening to my one-sided conversation.

"Tell me what you bought?" He asks me in breathy voice and I am turned on by the way how he sounds.

"Oh! I bought a grey lingerie set that you will love, Christian." I tell him mirroring his voice.

"Hmm, grey will suit you baby. Tell me, Ana. Were you wet when you bought those sets thinking about me?" Oh my! I can be dirty too Mr. Grey.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. So very much." I say to him watching Kate from the corner of my eye who's eyeing me curiously so that I don't give much away. "How are you doing, Mr. Grey?"

"Miss. Steele, I am so hard for you right now." I giggle breathily and try to cross my legs for some friction, "Oh baby! And when you giggle like this my dick twitches for you, for your hot wet pussy."

"Only for me, Mr. Grey. Only for me." I tell him suddenly becoming all hot and bothered mess.

"Yes, baby. Only for you." He tells me and I know he means it. He is mine. Christian Grey is all mine.

"I need to go. I'll see you in the evening, Mr. Grey. I love you." He takes a sharp intake of breath and I can tell he is still feeling over whelmed by all these new feelings but I am glad that he is embracing it and not pushing it away.

"I love you too, Ana. So much." I swear my heart stops breathing every time he says it.

I end the call and turn to see Kate. She is smiling at me and I know she feels the same as me. I am so glad we both fell in love with Grey brothers. Our SUV pulls up but Ryan doesn't get out to open the door. Strange. Maybe Kate's flirting sacred him away. Kate opens the door and she slides in when I see Ryan running from the side of building with a limp in his legs towards her. Panic courses through my mind when I think of who is in the SUV. Kate's shrill loud ear piercing scream fills my mind when I see the man climbing out of the Audi pointing his gun at me. He is still in his hoodie with black mask so I can't see his face. My first response is to scream bloody murder but the gun pointed at me and no sound from Kate has made me numb. I hear Ryan screaming profanities at him and running towards us with a limp and blood rushing from his head.

"Get in the car, bitch. NOW." The person with masks nudges me with the gun in his hand and I think of kicking him in the nuts when I hear a woman's voice from the car.

"Get in the car you fucking whore or else I will shoot your friend." Kate. No.

I get in the car and Kate is looking so pale ahead of us as if she has seen a ghost. I look at whom she is looking and I go pale as ghost too.

 _Holy Fuck! No. How can this be? No. It's not possible!_

 **? Pov**

I laugh at those bitches expression. I so want to kill both of them but I know if I do our plan will fail and boss will go crazy. I am seething with white fury when I think about because of this whore what all I have gone through. I snicker when I hear boss shouting at those bitches. My hands are so much itching that I slap one bitch and she whimpers while the other glares at me. Hah! Both are feisty.

"Drive, you bitch."

"Whatever fucker."

The blonde one speaks to the fucker who thinks is my boss. Boss, my ass. "How can you do this to us, Jose. Why? Please let Ana and me go. We were your friends."

"Shut that bitch down, you fucker." I am driving with full speed so that we could be done and over with. Christian Grey is in for a big shock of his life.

 **C Pov**

"Why do you want me to go?" Elliot asks. I called Elliot in the morning so he could go and pick Mia up from the airport as I will be busy with my girl before we head for the girl. _My girl!_

"I am busy, Elliot." I tell him getting annoyed. After hearing Ana's voice and the way, she said that I am hers, all I want to do is fuck all the meetings and just bury myself in her. Last night and this morning was out of this world.

"Doing what? Popping your cherry with Ana?" Fucking Elliot. He will go crazy if he knew when and who popped my cherry.

"Fuck off, Elliot." I say chuckling.

"Ah so you _did_ pop your cherry!" He says chuckling, obviously finding fun in teasing me and for the first time I am not angry. I am actually enjoying this brotherly banter.

"Who said I was virgin?" I question him much to my amusement.

"Really! How come we never saw your lady friends at home or any dinner, bro? Who was your first?" He asks me in cautious tone.

"You won't get anything out of me, Elliot." I reply.

"C'mon bro, after so many years you are finally involving your family, now don't shut me off." He tries to sound sad and make me feel guilty but I know what is he doing.

"Not bad Leliiot. Who's teaching you the acting stuff? Kavanagh Pussy?" I ask him chuckling.

"Fuck you." He mutters.

"Nah, not my type." I retort.

"I missed you, Christian." He says sadly and I realize that how much I missed out on my family. I cut the call and recall all those years when I was holed up in my apartment beating subs when my family wanted me with them. All because of that bitch. She manipulated me. She kept me away from my family. Now when Ana came in my life and showed me the light through my darkness, I realize how much I have missed out and how much they have missed a son, a brother and a friend. Whatever she is doing to me, I don't want her to stop. I call at Flynn's and book for my next session. He will have a field trip when he will know I confessed to loving.

I see Taylor walk in my office without knocking and I am instantly annoyed. But one look at his face and I know something is wrong. His jaw is hard and his fist is clenching and unclenching. I am about to ask him what the fuck the matter is when my phone rings with a known number and all the blood drains from my face. This is not happening! Fuck! Fuck! How the fuck is this possible? How can she...

 _Holy Fucking Shit!_

 _ **A/N: Cliff-hanger? Read the chapter carefully, lol. Lets see if you people can guess it. ;-) Review as much as you can. I have two holidays so you guys might get a bonus chapter. Another bribe for you guys ;p**_

 _ **Sorry for any mistakes. All Characters belongs to E.L James. Love you people. Oh yes! Before I end this, I wanted to ask you guys do you guys want an insta account or Pinterest? I don't really know how to use Pinterest but I do have an insta account so whatever you guys are comfortable with I will start my Collin's account as some of you have requested. So whatever your thoughts are, review or pm me please? Amy.**_


	16. AN

A/N: Sorry guys some error happened and while I updated a new chapter replacing my precious authors note, your reviews are not visible. I am trying to fix the problem but I don't know how much time it will take to fix so keep reviewing, I am getting your reviews as e-mail but I won't be able to reply it.

Amy


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is my author's note for some guest reviewers who thinks I have copied the story. I got a nasty review with all kind of name calling that I have copied and pasted my whole story and that made me so mad and I was so hurt. I had to remove one guest review and you guys might have not seen it due to technical errors as all of my reviews for chapter 15 are not seen but it was so nasty that it had all kind of profanities for not only me but for all the lovely people who reads my story and encourages it. I couldn't stand some sick coward to have some name calling just because they don't have any other past time.**

 **There was another guest review who said that I might have copied a little bit of some story or inspired by it so it's a no. I have read that story and yes some scenes might look similar but they are not. My whole plot is different. I know how much an author pours their heart just so you guys can enjoy a beautiful story and this story is my baby. I won't stand when you accuse me of stealing this story. I came up with the plot alone. I don't even have a beta reader who proof read's my story. SO NO I HAVEN'T OR I EVER WILL STEAL SOMEONE'S STORY. The story you mentioned is really beautiful and I read it and yes, I agree some of the scenes might come as similar not because i copied it but mostly all lemons are same some or the other way similar. And yes i want to keep the characters as original as it was in the book. So if i am making Christian a jealous and possessive control freak doesn't mean i am copying him. Yes the D/s conversation, asking for the gala, or the club scene are all inspired from the book but i didn't stole it. i have read many stories in which Ana goes to club and ends up passing out or throwing up. Or where she fights CG with the money matter. that doesn't mean i copie from all of them. I have kept the essence of originality in most of the characters.**

 **Now to one reviewer who was disgusted by my writing and nationality I had to remove your review because it was nasty and disrespecting to many other countries and I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY DISRESPECT TOWARDS ANYONE'S NATIONALITY. To me we all are humans and we all are compassionate being and it doesn't matter from which country or cast/creed we come from. So DO NOT INSULT ANY OF MY REVIEWER. I WELCOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT NOT AN ABUSIVE COMMENT WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY STORY.**

 **C Pov**

Fuck. Fuck. This is not happening. I know I am shaking like a leaf right now but how is this possible? I look at Taylor and he is looking at me like this might be a dream. I look at the person calling me and I answer the phone.

"Leila."

"Hello, Master. Did you miss me, Master?"

Is this some sick joke? How the hell is this possible? She is dead. She should be dead. No. No. No. I refuse to believe this is happening,

"Who the fuck are you?"

"It's me Leila, Master. And now I want you to listen very, very carefully, your little whore and her bitch friend are with me and if you want to see her alive, you need to do something, Master. I know I am being a very a naughty and bad girl right now and I will take the spanking like a good girl after you kick this whore out of your life and give me half of your possessions and make me Mrs. Grey. Oh and if you think that this is a joke or a mistake, you are sadly mistaken because I am alive and I was never dead, Master. Ask your clever henchman." And the phone goes dead. I am looking at my expensive iPhone like it's some kind of nasty bug. I feel like all the walls are closing down at me and my chest is heavy. I can't breathe. Mother fucking god, I can't breathe. My Ana. My Ana is with that psycho bitch and she wants her gone. I feel some shaking me. No. No. I want my Ana.

"Sir. Sir… Mr. Grey… Christian, get the fucking grip and be the hard ass as you are." I look up and see that Taylor is crouched down on the floor with me where I have curled myself in a ball. I feel my cheeks drenched with tears. No. I can't be the lost boy who lost his crack mother. I will save you, Ana. I will kill all those fuckers who dared to touch her. _Stop being a pussy and snap out of it, Grey._

"How the fuck is this possible, Taylor. You saw the body right? Answer me damn it." I know I shouldn't be snapping at Taylor but I pay shit load of money to hire security for my family. How can we make such a stupid mistake!

"Sir we never saw the body. Sawyer and Detective Clark were involved in this. That stupid low life fell for that little bitch and he helped her to fake her own death and we were busy in hiding your past from the media so we never went for the autopsy. Ryan was shot in his knee by Mr. Rodrigues and right now he is following them. Leila managed to break in the car and was already waiting for Miss. Steele and Miss. Kavanagh in there. I believe that Elena and Jack Hyde are involved in this, Sir. But I don't think so Morton is involved. He hasn't left his hotel since we put a tail on him. He is planning something big but he is not involved in this and the body that was found in the Grey House was a fake, Sir. That girl was involved in a car accident and was almost a look alike of Miss. Williams. Sawyer placed her body and smashed her face so it was not identified. We trusted the wrong men, Sir. After we find Miss. Steele and Miss. Kavanagh I will give you my resignation, Sir. I am sorry that I failed." As much as I want to shout at Taylor for being stupid, it's my fault too. I know it was me who put my faith in a wrong person. I was so busy with Ana and all the stuff happening that I couldn't even look for the right place but Taylor is one of the best man I have and I know it's not his fault and he was just following my order. But I need to act fast. Now is the good time that I come clean with my family and I need to get rid of the bitch.

"I don't need your resignation, Taylor. We both made mistake. Now, call Welch and ask him to track, Miss Steele's phone. I will call my dad and Elliot. They have contacts in the right places too. We need to move. Now." And with that I am out of my office. The day started with my beautiful Anastasia in my arms and now I want it to end exactly like that. I call my dad and give all the details needed to investigate Detective Clark so that we could press charges against him for false murder, accessory in kidnapping and taking a bribe. I am glad that he doesn't ask any questions and gets right away with the work. I know I will have to explain everything to my family but first I need my Ana safe. Next I call my brother and to say that he is angry will be an understatement. He was cussing like a mad man and wanted to kill that Jose fucker.

Taylor and I are rushing to the abandoned playground outside of Seattle which according to Taylor has an old building in the name of Linc. I will kill Elena with my bare hands if I see her. I ask Elliot to meet us there. I am not a religious man but in this moment I pray to god to let my Ana be safe. If anything happened to her because of me and my fucked up past, I won't be able to survive in the world without Ana. Taylor is driving like a mad man on the mission and I have no intention to tell him to drive carefully. I know he is a trained officer to drive in this type of situation and we won't be killed. He is breaking all the red lights and right now I don't give a flying fuck about the law.

We finally reach to the destination and I see an old building which is almost burnt. We spot Ana's SUV and we know that fucker took them inside. We see Ryan crouched and I want to beat him for not protecting my Ana but I bite my tongue because I know without him we wouldn't be here. I rush inside but Taylor grabs my arm and stops me from going inside. Is he insane? If he doesn't let me go I will seriously beat the fuck out of him.

"Sir, we don't want to alarm them that we are here," He points towards to a black Lincoln, "See that, Sir. They have their people watching this place, one wrong move and they could harm Miss. Steele. We need to be careful, Sir. Here take this." He hands me a Taser and as much as I despise weapons I take it from him. Not to save myself but to kill the fuckers who tried to lay a finger on my Ana. I nod at him and we move slowly to the Lincoln crouched. My brother arrives and he nods at me signalling that he is going from behind. I trust his strength. Being in a construction business can lead you to some shady people and the way we brothers were brought up and with our size and training in kick boxing, we know how to take down some shit fuckers. My brother may be a goofy big kid but I wouldn't want to mess with him when he is mad. He can be scary as fuck when he is mad. We slowly approach the black Lincoln and Taylor shoots the person sitting inside. By the noise of gun, we see some men running towards us from the building and they start firing towards us. Taylor and his whole team are taking them down when I hear a scream from inside. I dash towards the entrance of the building ignoring a yelling and cussing Taylor to keep my head down. I don't give a fuck about myself. I just want my Ana safe.

I somehow managed to take a fucker down just hitting his dumb head with the Taser. I am standing in the dirty and abandoned basement and there was Leila pinned beneath my brother with her hands held in his vice like grip, in one corner Jose was lying, grunting in pain.

 **Third person Pov**

Pure rage was filling in his mind when he saw his love of life lying on the ground passed out. He didn't stop. It was like a slow motion. He walked slowly to his soul lying on the ground picked her up in his arms, kissed her forehead and handed to his henchman who was looking at him with a mixture of awe and terrified expression. Taylor never saw such peaceable calm on his boss's face. He was a marine and an ex-army. He saw many disgusting things in his life but never ever was terrified of anything. But the pale as ghost face of his boss's rage face was not only terrifying but he was scared that what he might do that low life who was grunting in pain and one fucker was standing with a gun pointing at him. But he didn't dare to stop him. One look at him and he would be a fool to stop Christian Grey right now.

Pale Ana was lying in Taylor's arm, unharmed but passed out. He watched his boss walking slowly in Hyde's direction with a deathly walk and landed upper cut on his jaw without blinking. He was beating that man in a pulp like a man possessed. Who would not? He tried to harm the love of his life. Hyde was howling in pain, one eye bleeding, almost lost the second eye too. He was puking blood when Grey started to kick him in his stomach. He could hear the bones breaking but he didn't dare move to stop his boss. He had never seen so much rage, as if he was thirsty for blood. He felt movement in his arms and saw Ana blinking. Her eyes snapped opened and was about to panic when she saw Taylor's face. But that panic was once again in her eyes when she heard her baby bird's voice and she jumped from Taylor's arms. Before he could stop her she was moving…

 **A Pov**

I open my eyes and I start to panic when I remember Jack hitting Jose and Kate. Oh my god. Kate! I see Taylor's face and then I feel relief. We are safe. Christian is her. Christian! I turn my head and look in the direction of cries. Christian is hitting Jack like he wants to kill him. I need to stop. I never saw him like that. I rush to him when I almost feel the urge to throw up when I see a puddle of blood coming from Jack. Christian is still kicking Jack's body who I really wish is not dead.

"Christian… Stop… Stop… Christian." Oh my god. It's like he is in trance. I don't want him to go in prison. I try to shake him but he is kicking Hyde with such a force that I am scared that if I go close and he will hit me. Not because I am scared of Christian but because he will die in guilt for even trying to harm me unintentionally. I watch Elliot tie Leila's hands with the rope she used on us and he rushes to Christian's side who is busy blowing kick after kick to a passed out Hyde.

"Stop it, Christian. Just stop it. DO NOT KILL THAT FUCKER, CHRISTIAN. GOD DAMN IT, CHRISTIAN. ANA IS SHAKING WILL YOU STOP BEATING HIM." Somehow Christian stops at my name and he looks at me and I gasp. His eyes are empty. He looks so scary. He is staring at me as if he can't see me standing. He blinks, once, twice and I am engulfed in his huge arms and he is sobbing like a baby. He peppers kisses on my face and says some unintelligible things as if he cannot believe I am alive. Oh Christian!

"I am here, baby. Please Christian look at me. I am here." His sad grey eyes meet mine and I can see the relief in them. His lips crash mine and he kisses me like his life depends on it. When we part we both are breathless. We both turn to see when we hear sirens and we see police coming. Christian doesn't let go of me and we both see Elliot picking a passed out Kate in his arms.

Taylor is talking with the Detective so that they don't press charges against Christian. Paramedics arrive and they take Jose and Jack with them. Leila is arrested for faking her own murder and in attempt to murder and kidnapping me and Kate. I shudder when I saw Leila's face sitting in the SUV. I couldn't believe my own eyes when she talked to Christian. Her sickening laugh made me want to throw up. When they blind folded us I knew they were going to check for our phones so I hid them under the seat. I couldn't believe that Jose would do something like this to me and Kate. Jack, Elena, Jose and Leila were all into this but somehow that old hag played like a puppet master and never came here. Leila wanted to kill me and Kate but Jack wanted me as his prize and that's when Jose lost it and he punched Jack but Jack beat him to it and he shot him in the knee. For once I had no empathy for my so called friend. He didn't want to beat Jack because he hurt me but he beat Jack because he wanted his share in raping me. I felt disgusted that I ever considered him as a friend. I spat in his face and that's when Jack punched me and I passed out.

Christian is still holding me as I am some doll and he denies to put me on the ground and the same is Elliot. I don't know how Kate passed out but I heard her screaming and kicking Hyde when he punched me. Elliot's face is white as ghost and looks as if he will cry any moment. He keeps kissing Kate's temple and whispering some things in his ear. I see a lone tear escape his eye while he kisses her lips. I am snuggled against Christian's chest and he keeps kissing my hair and chanting that I am here. It's like he is not able to believe I am here. Taylor is talking to the police who are taking his statement what he witnessed. They are arresting Taylor and Ryan for killing three people and he took the blame on himself for almost killing Hyde.

"No, Christian. They cannot arrest him. It was self-defence. He was saving us when one of them was betraying the law."

"Shh… Baby. I will take care of it. It's a procedure. They need to take someone and I would have gone with them because I am the one who wanted to kill him but if I go I won't be able to save Taylor and fire that fucker Clark's ass for what he did. Don't worry my dad is the best attorney and Taylor will be with us soon. But first we need to take you to the hospital. Don't worry about Taylor, he is a big man and he knows what to do in this situation. He has his own contacts and some buddies in the force. They will most likely treat him with some bear and a good game. They know what those fuckers tried to do to you. You scared me, Ana. I never want to lose you baby. You are my life, Ana." He chokes and I kiss him on the lips. I feel tears on his face and I just want to go home and comfort him.

"Hey! Hush! I am here, Christian. I am not leaving you. I am here." He nods with still doubt marred on his face and leads us to the SUV. Elliot followed the paramedics who took Kate but Christian fought with them when they said he was not allowed with me as he was not a family. And as I am awake and not harmed they did their standard procedure and they allowed me to go in his SUV.

~~~…~~~

I am at Escala sleeping in Christian's enormous bed while he is cussing and shouting like a mad man in his office. Kate was kept in hospital as she had a concussion and they wanted to keep her overnight for observation. Apparently, Hyde hit her with a metal rod on her head. He is also in hospital as he has broken ribs, punctured lungs, broken nose, one eye lost and a fractured skull and all this happened because he decided to mess with Christian Grey. He is still in coma and many cases against him came up as he had rapped his assistants so even if he wakes up he will be rotting in prison for many years. Taylor was released as the police couldn't deny that whatever he did was in self-defence and to protect us and with some calling and with a promise of 200,000 dollars' donation Taylor was a free man. Sawyer and Leila are both in prison and Taylor was a man on mission when he saw Sawyer with a guard. He gave him a black eye because he betrayed Christian and his trust. _What is with these men acting as gorillas?_ Elliot lost it when he saw Jose and he tried to punch him and managed to give him a concussion in his head by pounding his big fist on his skull. Christian had to drag him out there threatening him that he will not allow him to be in the room with Kate and with the help of three security guards. Though I was surprised why didn't he jumped in when he was beating him. I know he wanted to beat Jose too but after I saw his broken knuckles I threatened Christian if he dared to punch anybody I will kick him out of his bedroom and no sex for a week. He pouted like a 4-year-old but remained frozen in his place leaning at the door watching Elliot beating Jose. Mad Elliot is scary. I snort when I think of Kate, she is way too much scary when she is angry more like a woman possessed like banshee. Wrath of Kate was a sight to fear. She had match her perfect match. Whenever Kate was angry her sole weapon is to throw her pointy scary heels on the person who dared to mess with her. She purposely always bought shoes which had pointy killer heels. Kate is like a hissy when she is mad, grabs everything and anything around her to throw.

With all the Alphas around me I was getting so dizzy that I threw a tantrum that I wanted to go home as soon as possible. Christian was amused and horrified by seeing me in that tantrum fit. I stomped and screamed at top of my voice until they pushed me in Christian's arms and literally kicked us out. Whole ride at home, he was so quiet that I thought he was scared to ask me something and honestly with all the Alpha testosterone rush around me and all punching and blood I just wanted to sleep it all out. So here am I in his bed musing like an idiot and Christian is in his study screaming like a bitch on Welch and Barney to track Elena down, as she was the one who planned everything. Because of all the kidnapping and shootout, media got a whiff of it and they are circled around Escala and Grey house pounding like crazy psychopaths. They have cornered Bellevue too and as Christian wants to come clean, he invited his parents to stay the night at Escala. Christian has four of his security men watching Kate and Elliot at hospital and Taylor is here at Escala with his whole army. Christian called my dad and begged him to take security with him as Elena is on the run and she knows that I am Christian's girlfriend. My dad put his foot down by compromising that he wants only one security and that too far away from him. He is an ex-army and he knows how to handle himself. I had to beg him to listen Christian and take security as he was the only family left for me apart from Kate who was already hurt because of me.

All this drama and Jose turning delusional and with Kate being in hospital and one of Christian's man injured I have so much guilt eating me up I ended up like a crying mess. Christian convinced me to go see Flynn with all of this happening. So tomorrow before going to Gala we have a morning appointment with Flynn. I realize that whole apartment is eerily quiet and Christian's cussing has stopped. I turn to see Christian leaning on the door with his arms fold around on his chest and he is just wearing his PJ pants which hangs deliciously low on his hips. He is watching me as if he can't believe that I am here. His gorgeous face marred with so much worry and I know he is anxious with all the mess and with the kidnapping and he is dreading the conversation with his family. It's 5 in the evening and we just have three hours until his family arrives.

"Come here." I pat the side of my bed and he walk towards me.

"I'm sorry." The softly spoken words fell into the room shocking me to the core. Why the hell is he sorry? He leaned on his elbow resting his weight on it and touched my face with his finger. I shivered at his touch and he smiled.

"I like that shiver, Angel" and again I shivered. How can his five simple words can make me a puddle of mush. I turn on my side so that I am facing him and the duvet moves showing my skin and a little peek-a-boo of my swell of breast. His eyes turn that shade which screams 'I-want-you-and-I-want-you-now'.

"Hmmm" that's all I could manage under his lustful stare. He took the duvet between his forefinger and thumb and slid it from her body like a feather leaving a silky touch. He took a sharp intake of breath when he discovered I am naked beneath. There's nothing that could hide my naked body and his eyes raking all over my body as if he is making love with his eyes. We both lay in a sexual silence neither of us touching. His breathing ragged and I am fully aware that I am panting hard. I can feel the moisture between my legs as I rub my thighs for some friction making him smirk.

I was feeling like a tiny shaking mouse who was ready to become the meal of a hawk who was watching his prey. His lips turned up in a sphinx-like smile when his finger touched the skin of my collar-bone making me gasp.

"I can smell your arousal from here baby. I love your musky smell." I moan at his words and his fingers caressed my neck and my breast. No aggressive touch just feather-light touches making my whole body cry for his touch. It was like my whole body was on fire. I wanted him to touch me so bad but I don't know what came over me I laid there still. It was like he was appreciating a beautiful piece of art.

"Your skin is so soft, Angel… like silk." My skin felt too tight just by his words. I pressed my thighs and my sex throbbed, straining against his words. I was just seduced with his words and his one stroke of touch. It was like a sex god making my body scream for him. "So responsive baby. Feel it. Feel it, Angel. Feel what I can do to you just by my mere touch." Another brush of his thumb on my nipple. I was no longer staying still but I was a whimpering mess. _Yes, oh yes oh god it feels so good._ I felt that familiar pull building inside of me, he came closer and bit down on my shoulder lapping the burn with his tongue. He kissed the soft spot behind my ear and I fell apart once again in thousand earth shattering pieces. The intense pleasure seizing me, breaking me apart. Oh my god! Did I just come with his words and some brushes of his touch? I feel so mortified. I am a panting mess in his arms. When I open my eyes his eyes are shining with so much love.

"Christian…I…I…just…"

"Shhh… Angel. I wanted to please you but I never knew you could be so naughty and responsive." His voice full of awe and amusement. I hide my face in his neck and he chuckles at my shyness. "Oh baby, you never fail to amaze me." He cups my face and I look into his beautiful grey eyes. I lean up and kiss his soft but firm lips. _Mmmm, he tastes like whiskey and Christian and spice and male._ I groan with the feeling of lust and in instant he is above me pinning me to the mattress. He just in his PJ pants and me naked. We fight with our tongue until he is dominating my mouth. Oh my! I could just come again with the way he is kissing me. We part and come for air and we are both breathing hard.

"I thought I lost you, Angel." He says with the same lost look I saw on his face when he was leaving Collin's house. His gorgeous grey eyes fill with unshed tears and he crushes me with his weight. I know I am almost suffocating with the way he is hugging me but I know he need this comfort. He thought he was going to lose me just like his mother left. I stroke his soft, oh so touchable, hairs with my fingers and I feel tears on my naked shoulder. I know he is not in need of any words but I want to show him that I am here with him so I move, or at least try to move, from beneath him and he shifts giving me space so that I am sitting up with the pillows behind my back and his head on my chest. He is still hugging me in his big arms.

"I am here, Christian. Don't be scared. I won't ever leave you." I say to him and he shakes his head in denial. So I just take his face in my hands and guide him to my breast. He instantly latches on to my nipple and starts to suck on it. He hums his appreciation as he sucks on my nipple while cupping my breast with both his hands. I feel same butterflies in my belly that I felt when he first suckled my breast. I know he needs this comfort from me. After few minutes of suckling I feel him relax and he stops suckling and looks in my eyes.

"Thank you, Angel. Now I want to make love to you baby. Please let me worship you." I nod at him and slowly he enters me making me cry with the intensity and pleasure. He is kissing and biting me neck as he slowly makes love to me.

 **A/N: Sorry for the rant guys but I was so bummed with the lack of response and with the error that my reviews are not visible on the site and that review that I copied and pasted the whole story made me go bat shit crazy. Sorry if I did any mistakes with writing but I couldn't come up with anything more. I was so exhausted and sick with all the nasty reviews from anonymous readers that I had to think of taking this story down but I couldn't do it as it is my baby and I love my story. I will try to update as soon as possible until then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love you people for following me but do me a favor and please review because I love hearing your thoughts. I just love, love, love your opinions not the nasty guest reviews who likes name calling for silly reason but the genuine reviews which encourages me to write more for you. I apologize again to all those who thought I copied this whole plot but it's not. I know you guys don't deserve my rant but I was really hurt by that guest review. CG was inspired from Edward Cullen but that doesn't mean E.L. James copied the whole thing with him.**

 **Oh and the anonymous reader who reviewed this, 'you are a sicko bitch and i hate your story stop writing you fucking c*** and you stole it from my mind' : Are you even real? Seriously? You know what i am shocked to see this kind of people are really there.**

 **And to my beautiful genuine readers I am sorry that even if you guys review you may not be able to see your reviews on site due to some error but I do receive it through my mail. So keep reviewing.**

 **Characters belongs to E.L. James but the plot is mine**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **A Pov**

Holy moly! My arms hurt like a bitch. _God, damn it,_ my whole body is sore with all the sexcapades last night. I try to get up but Christian's head is on my chest, his arm on my stomach pulling me more close and making me hot, literally. His legs are hooked around mine so yeah, basically Christian Grey is holding me hostage in his own bed and miraculously I am way too much happy being his prisoner. But sadly, my bladder got another plans. I try to wiggle out and finally I am out of his vice like grip. He grunts the disapproval of me leaving him but settles after a moment. I look at him and he looks so innocent, gone is the hard ass CEO and here he is just like a baby, lips parted, his copper locks falling on his forehead, sleeping on his stomach clutching the pillow that I took. Nobody should look this much beautiful and sexy even while sleeping. I blush when I remember his sexiness dominating my body last night. _Hmm, this has possibility! I wonder how he is in the playroom._ My harpy is nodding her head vigorously at the idea of being in playroom at his mercy. Maybe I can convince him to take me in his playroom. I smile a wicked smile as, me and my harpy, come up with the idea of _seducing the dominant._

Leaving me sexy boyfriend in his beauty sleep, I do my business and shower quickly. I step out of the shower and reach for a fluffy white towel. Drying myself I turn and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Staring back at me is the body of the woman who lost her virginity to the sexiest man alive, who was her best friend, with whom she is afraid that she is falling in love too fast and too hard. Gone is the scared little girl who was scared to trust any other person let alone a man. But now not only she trusts this man with her full heart, mind, body and soul but she is willing to explore so many firsts with him that it beguiles her mind as much as it shocks her. May be Christian is right! I need to talk to someone professional who can calm this tornado that is trying to blow my mind.

I sigh to myself as I finish drying before hanging the towel back on the hook. I pad quietly as to not to wake the sleeping Adonis in the room and settle for his t-shirt which is too big for me and my denim shorts. Curtsy of my boyfriend's secret dwarfs who bought my bag from my place. I make my way in the big room and see Gail cooking breakfast. It feels odd to watch someone to cook for me. After many formal and shy greetings, Gail and I settled on a compromise on first name basis much to Christian's dismay. Well he needs to suck it up. It's way too much odd to address someone formally who for god's sake lives with you almost 24*7.

"Morning, Gail."

"Good morning, Ana. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you are making is fine, Gail."

"Scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Sounds healthy" I smile at her. I jump when I feel strong arms wrap around me and a feather light kiss in my hair.

"Good morning, Angel." I turn and see my sexy boyfriend grinning down at me. Our lips meet and that current is back with vehemence. I moan as his tongue dominates my mouth and I forget everything. "You taste so good, Angel." We both are breathless when we part. He kisses my temple and sits beside me at the stool. His hair is still a sexy mess and he's wearing just his pj pants.

"Eat" He pushes the plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me and then I notice that Gail is nowhere to be seen. I blush when I realize we both were getting hot and she must have left then. He takes his coffee and his plate of eggs and starts to eat. One thing I noticed about him is he eats like a horse and he expects me to eat like that too. "Mom, Dad and Elliot are coming for lunch. I hope you don't mind that." Christian tells me and my mood is dampened as everything that happened yesterday floods back to my mind.

"No, of course I don't mind, Christian. What about the gala?" I know he was so excited about this event. I was too but with the impending doom I don't think there's much to be excited about. Last night Christian mentioned that Kate was doing okay and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh were there to take care of her. Though I can't help but think this is all my fault that happened with Kate and Christian. I can see from the look of his face that he is dreading 'the talk' with his parents. By involving his dad with the police and with the kidnapping stuff I am sure they must know by know that their best friend is involved in this. Elliot had this look of guilt whenever he looked at Christian. I am just glad that Mia is kept in dark because I don't even know how would she take all this when she idolizes Christian so much.

"My parents host this event every year and this is for the good cause so I don't think it would be wise to postpone it and as much as I would love to bury myself in you after all the 'talk', I _am_ excited to have you on my arm and show off my beautiful girlfriend." He tells me leaning to kiss my temple. And I am still floored by his words. I don't know how did my life turned from a darker shade to the brightest shade of my life and it's just because I fell in love with my fifty. I smile at him shyly as he dumps the dishes in the dishwater and goes for the shower pouting like a school boy who was denied from his favourite candy. I have asked Gail to help me make lunch for Christian's parents and Elliot as this is my first meeting officially as his girlfriend when they will know their son was abused by their best friend. I don't know if I should feel weird, scared or honoured that he is not hiding our relationship. Also there's a possibility that they might remember me from the Collin's house or not remember at all. Carrick is the best lawyer in this State and I know as a dad and as a lawyer he will think I might be a gold digger or a just loner girl who is trying to trap his son. And then there's my past that I need to talk to Christian about, I am just scared that once he knows everything what if he decides to leave me? What if he thinks I am not the girl he deserves? I try to push my fear in the mind so I could concentrate on making lunch and I don't want to overwhelm Christian with all my insecurities when it's his big day. I busy myself making lunch just to avoid all the stupid thoughts swirling in my mind.

~~~…~~~

Just as I am finishing making lunch with final touches I feel warm and hard arms snake around my waist. I turn and see Christian smiling looking at all the dishes I made specially his favourite Mac and cheese. I made Salt and pepper shrimp as starters, chicken tortilla soup for soup and roasted chicken salad with my famous marcona almonds touch and turkey sandwiches with smoked turkey, Havarti cheese and fresh tomatoes, Chimichurri Chicken with chicken breast, mushroom farro as a main dish and of course Christian's favourite Mac and cheese with crumbled bacon in it.

"You outdid yourselves, Angel. Smells so good." I smile in his crook of neck as I snuggle more in his embrace. It feels home and safe. He groans as I kiss the tiny little vein pulsing beneath his ear. His lips capture mine in a tender kiss which lingers on and on. Touching and tasting me, my lips and my tongue. I love the way he tastes. Spice, lust and Christian. "You taste so good, Angel." He pulls away just a fraction and looks at me with all the desire shown in his eyes and in that moment my insecurities are forgotten. I want to submit to this man, my body, my heart and my soul and at that I know what I want.

"Take me… Take me to _our_ playroom, Christian." I whisper him huskily and I see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he looks at me with a shocked face licking his lips as his eyes turns a darker shade of grey. I know he is turned on by the idea of that because his member is poking so hard in my belly that it might tear of his jeans.

"You don't have to do this, Ana. I don't need that. I just need you, Angel. Only you. No playroom. Nothing. Just you, Angel." He tells me sincerely and I melt with his words. But I want this as much as he wants. The idea of him spanking me because I've been naughty turns me on and I can't hide this anymore. Maybe not the hardcore stuff but for him, for us, I can try. And I trust him implicitly. I know he won't hurt me. I just have to reassure him. Rather than convincing and reassuring him with my words I smile at him mischievously and step back from him. His beautiful face is marred with confusion and anguish. _Oh boy, I hope this turn out to be good and not embarrassing._ I take my band out from my hairs and my it lands on my breast as soft curls as I shake my head. Christian is still looking at me with hooded eyes, with no idea what the hell am I doing but now the confusion is gone, and just plain, hot desire for me has taken its place. I unbutton my denim shorts and lower them enough so that he can get a peak of my lacy red thong which thank god the minions bought from my place. Christian's eyes nearly pop out at my move and now he is smiling wickedly at my game and my sudden bravado. He takes a step towards me but I stop him with a shake of my head and he raises his eyebrow at me. I smirk at him as I take lower my sleeves of his too big t-shirt so that the swell of my breast is peaking. I know he is controlling every pounce in him not to spring at me as I seduce him and I do an inner cartwheel at my new found slut. I bite my lip and saunter towards him lazily but capture his hands as he tries to touch me with 'uh-uh-uh' and a naughty finger wave. He growls at me in response and I bite his shoulder blade through his shirt. I take a step back and lick my lips as I watch his delicious tushie in front of me. And I have this huge twitch to smack him and so I do. I smack his hot ass and I moan at how hot that made me for him. He jumps not expecting my outburst and sweeps me in his arms growling at me. "Was I naught enough for, Sir?" I ask him huskily batting my eyelashes at him and he smirks at me.

"Oh Anastasia! Topping from the bottom? You were very, very, very naughty baby and spanking me just earned you a delicious punishment baby." I squirm in his arms at his words with the anticipation. In just few strides I am standing in his room and Christian has disappeared in his closet leaving me a mess. After few moments he comes in with a grey tie and I know he wants to tie me and that thoughts turns me on even more. He stands in front of me watching me carefully and I try my best to assure him with my eyes that I am more than okay to do this. But the next thing that came out of his mouth just made me throw myself at him. "Thank-you baby for showing so much trust in me but I am not ready to take you in the playroom, Ana. But I know you want to try and we will baby but here. In my room, where only you have been. Here. It's just us, baby. Only you and me. There's no past of mine haunting me here. I want to try something with you. Trust me?" He asks me suddenly.

I nod without any doubt and he smiles at me and an electric thrills hums through me. "Good girl," he says huskily, his thumb brushing my bottom lip. "Knit your hands together in front of you. I am going to tie you up, Angel." He tells me as he undresses me with his eyes making me shiver. He leans too close to me, "I like that shiver, Angel." With that whisper he ties my both hands with a perfect knot and I push the unwelcome image of him tying up other girls in the back of my mind. He steps back and assess me with a wicked glim in his eyes as he takes my appearance in. My both hands tied with his silk grey tie, his too big t-shirt off of my shoulders and my shorts unbuttoned hanging very low on my hips showing off my red lacy thong. He suddenly grabs me by my waist crushing me to him as he whispers in my ear, "You were a very naught girl, Anastasia. You not only seduced me but denied me when I wanted to touch you," a kiss beneath my ear, "You denied what is mine, "kiss on my neck," and then you spanked me, Anastasia which nobody dared to do it. Only you, Angel. So now watch me, Anastasia as I tie you up and ravage your body until you think you cannot possibly come anymore and when I'm finished, I am going to spank you baby so hard that you're going to come again because you are mine and nobody spanks me. And you will not deny me again. Your body is mine. Your heart is mine, Angel." With that he takes a step back and leaves me a quivering mess as I burn with a new intense need of him. _Can someone just orgasm with just words?_ Because one sexier word from his mouth and I will combust in front of him.

I just nod at him and he guides me to his bed and lays me down gently, his eyes bright with wild excitement but also with the trust I know that shines through my eyes only for him. He tugs at the binding making it more secure and I gulp with the anticipation of what he is going to do me now. He takes the t-shirt I am wearing in his teeth from the lowered sleeves and tugs it down while maintain the eye contact. His expression is ardent, full of desire. My pulse has gone through the roof, my heart beating so fast that I fear it may just burst out from my chest. Suddenly when I am brought back to my senses I am naked from the top, now lying tied up with just my shorts unbuttoned.

"Oh, Anastasia, what shall I do to you?" he murmurs as he lies beside me and raises my hands above my head. "Keep your hands up here, don't move them, understand?" His eyes burn into mine, and I am just nodding like bobble head, almost pleading him with my eyes to touch me. I watch as his eyes turns almost black with the intensity and I see hunger in them. Hunger for me. He's is my predator and I am his prey, lying totally at his mercy. "Answer me," He demands, his voice just a husky, dark whisper.

"I won't move my arms," I'm panting.

"Good girl," he murmurs and deliberately licks his, oh so delicious, lips slowly. He sits up so that he is striding me, both his legs on either side of my hips. Slowly with a fine dexterity he takes off my shorts and groans finally seeing my thong. With one swift move, he tears my one and only expensive thing and I gasp at the intensity. My heated blood pools low in my belly, between my legs, right down _there_. _That was so hot!_

I am fully naked beneath him and he is sitting, watching me with a raw hunger in his eyes in just his pj pants. I watch him with my hooded eyes, which I am sure are as needy as is his, as I see him undress himself in front of me. I lick my lips as I take him all in. How can anyone be so much beautiful? It should be illegal. My breath hitches as he lowers his head between my legs. Before touching my sex, he lifts my leg and opens me wider by spreading them apart and making my knees bent up. My body is open and wide panting with anticipation. "You are dripping wet for me, Angel. Watch me, Anastasia. Watch as I lick off every juices from your pussy."

First he blows up and down the length of my sex, his breath warm and the heat almost makes me lose my sanity. Then I feel his tongue softly licking me, running up and down in a vertical motion making me cry with need. I feel his tongue lapping my juices and suddenly I am moving my tied hands in his hairs. I feel a sharp stinging bite against my core. "Hands back where I had them." He growls against my skin and I obediently keep my hands above my head. His tongue lavishes the freshly bitten skin making me whimper out loud. I grip the sheets above my head so hard that I know I will shred them.

"Scream for me, Angel. Show me what I do to you." _Ah!_ I cry out when I feel his tongue thrust deep inside me as he encircles my opening and sucks my core with his mouth. Without warning I burst into thousand shattering pieces as he laps my juices. He keeps sucking my core with his mouth, licking my juices as I explode mindlessly again and again and again. I cry out loud as orgasm after orgasm racks my body. I want him to stop and I never want him to stop. My brain going numb with the delicious pleasure this man is giving to me. Without warning he flips me and smacks me hard on my right cheek and my cries cease.

"Hush now," He admonishes me and rubs my assaulted cheek. I am on my fours as I hear a tear of foil and I feel his breath hard and ragged and I know he is stroking himself as he keeps rubbing my cheeks. Without any warning I feel another smack against my left cheek and I cry out from the sensation. He rubs me slowly on my left cheek and again he smacks hard just beneath my core and I whimper as I feel myself building again. The pattern repeats, left, right and just below my sex, and I feel hot and I can feel my juices running down my thighs and I am crying out for more. As I feel his delicious smack right on my sex I cry out again and I explode again with a mind numbing orgasm. I am still riding out my orgasm when I feel him slam inside me hard. I cry out with sudden fullness as he grips my hairs and I am just on my knees as he grabs my left breast with one hand and my hair with other as he slams into me again and again till we both cry and climax hard.

We both are breathing hard still high from our orgasms as we both lie totally spent on bed. Me, still tied up and he, still inside of me. "Feel good baby?" He whispers seductively against my neck as I feel him stir inside of me. _Again? What? Is he a machine?_ I just hmmm when I feel him nipping and sucking me neck and with a pop he is out of me. Suddenly I feel empty without him. Is that what it would feel, if he leaves me? Empty? Soulless? I try to turn towards him but with a sore delicious ass and tied up hands, it's not an easy task. I feel the bed dip and my hands are free again. A pattern has formed against my wrist and I flush watching them as I feel my libido waking up again. I turn and see him lying beside me, propped up on his elbows with a satisfied smug face.

"You know, we need to get up," I tell him as he is still sucking my neck giving me goose bumps and tracing that pattern on my wrist with his feather light touches.

"Mmmm," I roll my eyes at him at this and I slap his hands away as I push myself up ignoring the stomping harpy who still wants to cuddle with Mr. Sex-On-Legs. "Hey! Are you trying to earn more spanking, Angel? Rolling your eyes and slapping my hands away sure did." He tells me playfully and I laugh as he again drags me back down with him, tickling me on my sides.

"Christian!... Let... me…. go!" I manage to speak in between breaths as he tackles me beneath him and blows lots of raspberries on my belly. Finally, he lets me go with a peck on my open mouth as I am still panting from his tickling as he leaves to attend a call from Welch.

 **Christian's Pov**

I had a call from Welch saying that Elena is still on the run but I trust him and I know he has his men in places where legal authorities can't reach and there is an army of security I hired to guard my family. My family. I sigh as I sit in my office, I am going to come clean today. Almost everything. I don't think my family can handle all the horrid details that Elena did to me. My mom and dad are running late as they had some problem with my mom's schedule. But Elliot will be here in half an hour. Kate is still in hospital but she is doing well so he told me she can go home with him. Apparently she didn't take 'gorilla Elliot' well. What can I say? We Grey brother know how to keep our interest safe and nobody messes with what's ours. I know since all these years when I was being a dick to my family, they all still loved me and now that with Elena gone and all that shit happened, I see now clearly what I have been missing through all my life. Elliot Grey, my older brother, my best friend. Till the age of 15 he was my best mate, my confidante, the person who I always counted on. Even when he was in college and I was a pain in his ass, he still had my back.

I still remember when I screamed in terror at nights, he used to sneak in my room and sit at the foot of my bed until he thought I slept. I never did sleep after my nightmares but knowing that my older brother was watching me sleep and keeping me safe soothed my distress. Even though I pushed him and never hugged him properly he was still looking out for me. When I had that affair with Elena, I grew distant with my family, especially with Elliot. I know he was hurt and concerned about me but I didn't want him to drag in my mess when he was in the peak of his career. I was an asshole brother to him. He even asked me about my problems with girls but I just flipped him off. I knew he was getting hurt as I kept distancing myself from him. I couldn't handle that look of hurt on his face and so now I am dreading him the most. My mother is whole lot of a different story. She was my saving angel. She saved me from everything and it's safe to say that she even saved me from myself. It was my family who kept me going, even though I distanced myself from them, in my terrible times. I was just a hollow man. Now that Ana came in my life, I can clearly see what I have been missing. And I don't want to miss this anymore. I don't want to be an outsider any more. And so no matter what happens, with Ana by my side, I will come clean. No matter what they think I am, I will grovel at their feet for forgiveness and the great people they are, I know they will accept a monster like me. Just like Ana did. Ana! Anastasia Rose Steele. My Love. My Angel. Without her I don't think I would have agreed to do this. I don't remember much from the time I spent with her in Collin's house but I know this for sure, no matter where we both were, we were destined to meet. We are meant to be together. She is my life. She is my soul. She is my heart. Without her I would have still been a husk of a man. Just a hollow machine.

Knock on my door makes my head jerk towards it. Taylor pokes his head in his door informing me that my brother and my parents are here. It's show time.

 **Elliot's Pov**

I am still reeling with the way my Katie-girl behaved and beat me like a banshee when I carried her all the way to her apartment. I smile as I realize I said 'my girl'. In all this crappy situation, I am glad we brothers have found the right girls. It is about time I settle and I think I have found my perfect match in Kate. Yea, she is the one I think. Even though she can act like a spoilt brat she's is fiercely loyal to the one's she loves and that's what I love her about most. Whoa dude! Did I just say the 'L' word? I shake my head to concentrate at the matter in hand: My brother. I am dreading with meeting him. I love my family and I sure do love my dickhead brother. I have always loved him. Even when he distanced himself from us. I think I have an idea why he did it and no matter how much he denied I had always doubted he was living a secret life. I know I teased him a lot about being gay but I knew for sure he is anything but. You see it in the person. Women throw themselves at my brother and even though he gets annoyed with them, I have seen his eyes linger for a bit long on their ass. I could have bet on my company, which I by the way love too much too lose, that my brother was screwing around too much but I understood he kept it private. He was always very shy and quite person.

When my mom brought him home, I was too jealous that he will grab all the love from them. But just looking at him for the first time, all my jealousy and anger vanished in the thin air and all I thought was I wanted to protect that scared little grey eyed boy. He was so skinny and scared. It tugged my heart to see him like that. He was so small and looked so terrified of my dad that I instantly vowed myself there and then that I will always protect him no matter what. But now as I am making my way to see him, I can't help but feel guilty that I broke my promise. I failed my brother. I failed to protect him. No matter what happens tonight, I will make every effort in my bine to be there on his side, to have his back no matter if he keeps pushing me away.

I enter his penthouse and see him emerging from his study. His eyes are blood-shot and red. Was he crying? Christian Grey never cries. In front of me is not the hard ass, business-man Christian Grey but there is a scared looking, broken grey eyed boy standing. Looking up to his big brother. For a moment I don't care about touch issues, I rush to him and hug him hard. And just like that the hard man breaks into a heart wrenching sobs, hugging me hard, saying sorry again and again. I am stunned and shocked to my core watching him break in my arms like that. Taylor looks quite uncomfortable and stunned too. Ana is sobbing quietly watching Christian break like that. Hell even I didn't realize there are tears flowing down my cheeks. I hug him hard and console him like a baby. Christian is hugging the life out of me and saying broken 'sorry' again and again. I don't know what happened and I don't care what happens next, I will never leave his side. We might not be brothers by blood but he sure is my best brother and best friend I could ever ask for.

I hear a gasp and turn my head to see that my mom and dad are watching the scene in front of them not believing what they are seeing. Two broken brothers. My mom is crying quietly in my dad's arm and I swear I see my dad's eyes shine with tears. Reluctantly we break apart and finally Christian composes himself looking uncomfortable. I am not quite myself sure how do I break the ice. But bless the tiny lady to make everyone comfortable but mostly Christian as she asks all of us if we want to eat first as she had made delicious Choco-chips cookies and lunch. I watch Christian as he watches Ana like she's everything to him and I feel happy that finally my brother has found the best thing in his life. Hoping this tiny lady will make his life brighten and take him out of the darkness.

We all have lunch which was quite delicious and now finally as we all sitting with much more peaceful and comfortable silence, much to my father's surprise Ana curled up on Christian like a kitten. We all were shocked to see that Ana could touch him without making him flinch. In fact, with what I saw he couldn't keep his hands off of her and same with her. Finally, with something that made Ana giggle and blush, Christian motioned for me, dad and mom to talk to us in office. With a kiss on her temple he disappears in his office. I walk towards Ana and give her a big hug much to her surprise, "Thank-you so much minikin. For making my brother smile and coming in our life."

"I love him, Elliot. No need to thank him. He loves you so much, Elliot please just hear him out, okay?" Damn-it, I won't cry like a pansy anymore. No wonder my brother has fallen for itsy-bitsy. I just nod at her and walk in his office.

We are sitting in his office and I see Christian's hands are trembling and he is nervously looking at the three of us. I walk over to him and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Christian, whatever it is, I am here with you. Mom, dad and Mia, we all are here by your side. No matter what happens, we still love you and you will always be my brother. I know I failed you as a big brother, I wasn't there for you but the way you broke down, man. Hell you scared the shit out of me. You are fucking freaking me out here, bro."

"Elliot Grey, Language." My mother scolds me like a child and I cringe.

"Sorry, Mom." I see Christian smile and I slap his shoulder. Finally, now that he is relaxed, he can ut us out of our misery or mystery.

Two hours later, my mom is crying like the world had ended, my dad is still ashen faced and I don't feel a fucking thing. I am shocked, stunned and disgusted to my very core. I am sitting beside Christian and Ana is comforting him as they both cry. Silent tears are running down my face and I don't give a fuck if I look like a fucking cry baby. That fucking bitch, Elena Lincoln. If the police or Christian's men ever find her, I will fucking kill her with my bare hands. She abused my brother for fucking 6 years and I had no fucking idea. After listening all this I think I might need Flynn to get my sanity back. Hell we all might do. I should have protected him. I should have known that he was suffering so much. That bitch made him self-doubting. This amazing person doubted if he was deserving of anyone's love because of that fucking cunt. More importantly, I failed my brother.

The stuff Christian told us, shook us to the very core. At some point we had to call Flynn to calm my mother down and he talked to us on speaker and told us that whatever Christian told us, he never even shared with Flynn. Elena Lincoln abused my brother, she was beating him up, fucked him and had sexually tortured him for six years. By the time their relationship ended, he was so much scarred that he never had a real relationship. He had hollow and meaningless relationships with what he called his subs. And then to top it, that bitch was still controlling him through his submissives and that psycho bitch Leila was his submissive who claimed she was pregnant. What a fucking mess! And all this time, he was facing all this alone. With what he told us, he never violated the contracts and trust of his submissives but Elena never gave him the choice. At least the submissives wanted this lifestyle. My brother was manipulated and tortured. How did a kid, a fifteen-year-old teenager, who was scarred from his very young age, would know what he was getting himself into?

Elena beat him till he bled and chained him like a dog, mentally abusing him. I had to throw up listening to all this shit and my mom couldn't take it anymore so she left sending Ana to calm Christian down. I looked at Ana and there she was crying and consoling my lost brother. I am glad she has him. He told me that he has left all that lifestyle and wanted to be with Ana any way she wanted. He was disgusted with what he and Elena had. And here I am sitting beside my brother crying so hard that my whole body is shaking. How could I have let this happen? He was my little brother. I was supposed to protect him. It was my fucking job to do it. I look at my dad and he's crying too. I know he will take it hard as they too were feeling the same. They all had failed him. Failed to love him enough and protect him. I am glad that Mia is not here. She would have been broken if she saw her two big brothers broken like that, especially Christian. She idolized him. He was her hero. And she was his baby sister. I know even if he doesn't say it, Christian loves his baby sister more than life itself and he will die but won't ever scar her by disclosing this to her. I don't know how will I make this up to him. I look at him and I feel like shit. I am so happy that he has Ana. Oh, Christian!

 **A/N: I know guys I promised all of you for an update but right now my life is a mess. My finals are going on, I had an accident, my mom is sick and my dad is out of town and to top it my net is giving me shit load. I couldn't concentrate and write at all. But still I somehow did this. I had written 3 chapters with the drama but my laptop betrayed me and my whole disk was wiped out because of some stupid virus. And then there were ff log in issues I had. So to sum it up, this month was crap. I am so sorry that I made you guys wait so much. I know this chapter is not enough but please be patient I will be done with my finals in 15 days and hopefully my mom would be better by then and I will be able to give you guys more chapters but till then hang in there with me. Please? Pretty please? I hope I haven't disappointed you guys but stay tuned.**

 **To Castlelover262: I am so sorry sweetheart to break the pinky promise. I really am sorry and I know how disappointed I feel when the chapter is not updated but I am hoping you will understand and hang in there with me.**

 **To all my guest and the people who supported me, a big hug and thank you to all. I love you guys so much. You guys rock. I apologize for making you wait. Amy.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **A Pov**

Silence! Everybody is sitting in a very stunned silence contemplating their own thoughts. After everything out in open I can understand what they all are going through. Knowing that your best friend molested and tortured your fifteen-year-old child, for six years, is a **lot** to take in. I am sitting in Christian's lap and he is holding me like I am going to vanish in thin air. Grace is with Mr. Grey and Elliot is still looking lost and pale. Every now and then he keeps looking at Christian with that guilty look on his face. I understand where he is coming from but it wasn't anybody's fault! Well except for that bitch, Mrs. Robinson. After the hysterical breakdown of Elliot, I had to call Kate to calm him down because he kept saying sorry to Christian or kept looking at his phone with the murderous look in his eye trying to find any information he could get his hands on about Elena. I get that! I totally get that! I wanted to rip that bitch apart, piece by piece and wanted to throw her in the seventh circle of hell. So, I could totally understand what Elliot must be feeling as he is Christian's elder brother. But what took me off guard was the look in Mr. Grey's eyes that I got! It was fury, guilt, shock and doubt. I saw doubt in his eyes for me. I sure know that he remembers me and by judging what Christian told me about his father being the best lawyer in town he now knows everything about my past. Even the part that I am dreading to share with Christian. I know it! With the horrid details and everything, a man like Christian Grey would run away from me in matter of seconds. It's the part that I don't even ever want to think about. Even Kate, who knows everything about me and whom I look up to as my sister, doesn't know anything about this! At least not everything. Just bits and pieces. When the topic comes up everyone and that means, Kate and Ray, starts walking on egg shells around me.

It's not like I don't trust them. It's _because_ I trust them with my life and they are the only two people I could call my family and I don't want to lose them. Ever. And now that I have found Christian I can't at all risk losing him. I'd be a broken mess if he left me. I'd be like a person walking around without a soul. No. No. I can't lose him. I shudder at the thought of him walking away from me leaving me behind because I am not the girl what he thinks I am. At my shudder, Christian tightens his arms around me and I welcome the warmth of his body. I snuggle closer into him as he kisses my temple.

"You cold, Angel?"

"No. Jitters. You should say something to them. Elliot is looking like either he will break down again or is gonna kill someone." I whisper in his ear and he chuckles at me.

"Oh Angel, that was once in a million lifetimes I saw him breaking down like this. Trust me by now Elliot has his own men looking for Elena and if he found her first I **know** for sure he is going to kill her. With bare hands. And he won't be feeling guilty at all." Wtf!

I gape at Christian as he nods at me and continues, "That's what I am scared about, Angel. I don't want any of them to blame themselves. They are not to be blamed. I did it. It is my shit. I am the one to be blamed for all the mess I made. I don't want any of them to make their hands dirty because of me. And with Elena, Morton and Linc in the out I still can't relax, Angel. I want you safe. I want all of you safe, Angel." I look at him and he has that look in his eyes that says, 'he is the man on mission who is going to ruin the people who fucked with him' and with all the loop holes in the security, I do not think Christian will relax at all after all the fiasco.

 **C Pov**

Shock! Yeah, that's what I'd say to the least with how my family took all the shit. I was scared as fuck though the way Elliot reacted. He is the one in family who never even stays sad for a day and for him to break down like that and be a sap- Shook me to the core! Yeah, no doubt as Kavanagh was in the hospital, that too took a toll on him. I am just glad she is home with her family and is going to be okay for tonight's Gala! I look at the Angel talking to my mom and I breathe a sigh of relief that she is safe. God! It's been five minutes and I am already falling for this girl. Hard. Is this what love feels like? Totally consuming? I look at her and it's like a wire connected she locks her blue pools with me at the same time. I wink at her and she blushes a cute shade of pink.

"Uh son?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts as my dad comes over to me with a bottle of his favourite whiskey and two glasses. Great! It means a heavy talk which for sure I'm the one getting pissed and getting my ass handed over to me.

"Dad" I test the water by just sipping the burning hot liquid and getting ready for whatever he is going to say.

"Look son, I don't blame you for everything but you could have come to us. You were never a disappointment for us. I knew something was up when you started being distant with us, specially with your mother. You had that guilty look in your eyes whenever you came for a family dinner or brunch. You didn't fail us, son. We did. And I am really sorry for not being the father you deserved." At this moment, I was shocked with what I was hearing. I don't want my dad to apologize. I failed him as a son.

"Dad, I…"

"No, let me speak." He looks at Ana and sighs, "I remember her. She was with you when we took you from that house. You were crying so hard when we were leaving without her. It was like watching someone is ripping out your soul from you. But there was a reason we didn't, why we couldn't take her. You are a smart young man with a very terrifying past, Christian. You made a mistake and so did we. But don't make it another one." My fists clenched as he said this about Ana. How dare he say she is a mistake! "Calm down, Christian. She may be good at heart but she has some skeletons in her closet that are beyond terrifying and I won't judge her for her past but I am looking out for you, son. If she is really means so much to you and you for her, I am hoping she confides in you soon. See you, tonight"

And with that he left. It was just me and Ana left and I am sure she knows something went down and that's why she is holed up in the library. I don't want to break her trust or invade her privacy and that's why I am, for the first time ever, not sending anyone for the background check. Besides, Taylor and my whole team are swamped with tonight's Gala and to watch out for those fuckers. My PR team is working their assess off, so the whole kidnapping incident doesn't get into media.

I walk in library and see my Angel sleeping. I pick her up and she snuggles into me and it still astounds me how am I not freaking out right now.

"Hey..."

"Go back to sleep, Angel. There's still two hours before we head for Bellevue for Gala. I will wake you up for you to get ready. It has been a long day, Angel. You need sleep and I need to work." I kiss her forehead and gently put her down on bed.

"Stay." Half asleep! Adorable. I chuckle at her cuteness and just kiss her soft lips.

"No, Angel. If I get in that bed with you, neither of us are getting any sleep and you need it. I will be in my office baby. Sleep, beautiful." I once more kiss her and she is out like a light. Now I need to sort the situation and make sure those fuckers come nowhere near Ana or my family.

 **? Pov**

He walked with the cold calmness that was just radiating off him like pure rage. He knew those amateurs were shitheads but this much naïve? He wanted to kill them on the spot for such a fucking stupid mistake. But not just yet. Having money and a criminal record and a reputation of killer had some of its advantage. He glared at those two in the hospital ward lying like a bunch of losers and motioned to one of his men to get those fuckers out.

"Do we really need them?" He heard a voice from behind her which he knew too well.

"You shouldn't be here. All his men are looking out for you and now the security is ten times. Even his manwhore brother is hunting you down. Looks like your pet came out." He snarled at her not believing once how could she be so stupid. But she was his main trump card. He needed these losers for his master plan. Ending the life of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele.

He left the hospital with Jose and Hyde and now he was going to get that little submissive bitch. It would be a lot harder now that she is in custody and now that fucker Clark is no longer his pet. But he needed them but then he stopped midway.

"What now?" Elena was getting tired of following his orders as she was used to be the master.

"How many bitches did he fucked?" He asked her while formulating the plan in his head.

"Fifteen, why? Not considering his recent whore Anastasia." She blinked at the man standing beside her with a wicked smile on his face. She loved how evil and vile this man was. So keen to kill his blood. Just for a stupid revenge. She just wanted her pet back. She could care less about that stupid skinny bitch.

"You and his submissive bitch are crashing the Gala tonight. How? Leave that up to me. Tonight, we will remind them a little about their past." He smiles thinking Grey will never know what hit him. "I have my men patrolling their house and custody. We need Sawyer. We do not need Leila, let her rot in there. That bitch deserves it. But Sawyer! We need him. When you done with him. You know the drill."

Elena watches him leave in his car and she knows that working with him is a very significant risk but worth it. She takes out her phone and dials the number with a smile on her face.

"Hello dear Susannah…"

 **Kate Pov**

Ughhh! I am so tired of resting all the time. But still my caveman won't let me out of this bed. Sheesh! I just had a concussion and I am fine. Even doctors kicked me out when I threw a tantrum like a banshee. I am glad that Ana is fine after everything that has happened. At least because of that I know Elliot is pretty much serious aboutus. I giggle at that thought.

"Something amusing you, Katie?" I see my man getting out of shower with a towel around his waist and god he looks delicious, his body glistening with water. Mmmm, you are one lucky bitch. "Don't!"

"Don't what, El?" I ask innocently licking my lips.

"You know what! I want to fuck you so hard but I can't and you need rest, as you are demanding to attend tonight's Gala, which by the way I'd prefer to be with you in my house, with you, resting here." He says and I roll my eyes at him. This whole kidnapping fiasco shook him up badly but after he came back from the mogul's castle he looked like a zombie so I asked him to take me with him at his apartment. And thaaaaaat was such a horrible idea because now all he wants is me to rest and no to fucking. I am sick of him treating me like I am made of glass and besides he won't even tell me what went down there and neither is my best friend.

"Oh come on, El. I am fine. With a capital F. If you won't tell me what got you so bad at least you can do is not be like your controlling brother. You asked me... No! Let me be clear, you begged me to come with you in this charity when I wasn't even sure about... what we are, before all the shit happened. But I like you, El. So much. And I want to move on with you but I can't if you can't even share with me what made you so upset. So, excuse me if I don't want to be in here in this bed with you just five inches away when you won't even touch me and won't even talk about anything." I sigh. I see him tense and I know I hit a nerve by being such a bitch but come on I respect that he does not want to say anything but at least I want him to allow me to do something to make him feel better. Which by the way he needs by being with his family!

"Don't do that, Kate. Look all this time I was being a man whore fucking half the Seattle and then I met you. Most beautiful, smart, and fiercely loyal girl and I fell for you, hard, Kate and all I want is to just protect you so that I can be with you for a real thing. After that happened, I saw you lying there, pale as a ghost. Almost dead, Katherine. So yes, I am being a controlling douche and you need to suck it up. Because I will fucking tie you to the bed if I have to protect you. You can kick my ass later for that but I am not sorry for protecting you."

I am stunned as he storms out of his room leaving me speechless. I didn't know it affected him this much. I know that he was shocked and didn't leave my side for a second in hospital and he beat the shit out of Jose but this! Is he? No. No. Kate! This is too soon. He can't, can he? Do I dare think about that big L word? No. But then why is he behaving like this? I get up from my bed and walk out to see him sulking in the kitchen bar nursing a beer.

"I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around his muscular torso and gently kiss his back. I hear him sigh and he kisses my knuckles.

"I know." Still cold.

"It's ok. I don't want to go to the ball if you don't want to. I just want to be with you, El. It doesn't matter whatever the place is. If you are with me, I am happy. And I am sorry for being such a brat. I just wanted to feel normal after that. That kidnapping and whole thing, I just want to forget it. Please, El?" I try to hold back my tears as i say this to him. _Hold a fucking grip, Kavanagh. You can't be such a baby._

"I am sorry too. We are going to Gala tonight." I look at him and he smiles at me nodding "It's a pretty big event and besides mom will be over the moon if her two dickhead sons brings the most beautiful girls on their arms. You know you would be the first who gets to meet my family." I suck in a breath realising that he is really serious about us. And it's not just a pity thing. I bite my lip from crying and I kiss him so hard that we both stumble.

"You mean it?" I ask him nervously as we come up for air not meeting his gaze. He lifts my chin and gives me a panty dropping Elliot Grey smile which swoons me, making me weak in knees for him and nods.

"I am not asking you to marry me, Kate. But yeah! I really have strong feelings for you. You are different. You keep me on my toes and you hand me my ass without making me feel like a piece of shit. So yes, I want to try us." His blue eyes turn more dark when he takes in my appearance and smirks at me, "Well and now that you say you are fine and you are just wearing my shirt we can have a little fun." With that he throws me over his shoulder and he is striding for his room.

He throws me in his bed and stands watching me with the lust in his eyes _. Oh boy! This man makes me go crazy._ I prop myself on my elbows and look at him with the same lust filled eyes and see what a fine specimen he is! His nostrils are flaring as his breathing is laboured and as he literally watches me like I am his favourite dish he is about to savour. _Oh my! What this man do to me._

"Aren't you going to join me, Grey?"

"No." He says smirking and wait, what?

"What?"

"You think you can wear my shirt and look so sexy and not expect me to do something sexy to you? Take off my shirt. _Now_."

Holy shit. Demanding Elliot is HOT. I sit on my knees and discard his shirt painfully slow playing his game and with every button I can see the lust in his eyes getting more darker. But with lust I can see care and love for me too and that makes me go crazy for this man more.

I throw his shirt on him and he smiles and licks his lips. Before I can register what is happening his lips are attacking mine. I moan into his mouth allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth as he sucks my tongue into his mouth. He twists my hair around his hands and tugs exposing my neck to him. He is nipping at my neck running his teeth from behind my ear to my shoulder making me deliciously wet for him.

"Elliot." I whimper.

"Yes, Katie" he says pinning me down to the mattress as he explores more of my skin while stroking me through my panties. Teasing me, taunting me. He is nibbling a little harder every time I whimper his name.

"I need you"

"Where?"

"Inside of me. Now, El."

I was already breathing heavy with my eyes shut when I felt his weight lift off of me. I opened my eyes in confusion and saw him standing at the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and a smug smile.

"What's wrong?" I pant with need.

"Play with yourself."

"WHAT?" My eyes nearly pop out at this and he is smirking like finally he is enjoying this game.

"You heard me. I want to watch you play with yourself, Katherine Kavanagh." He leans down closer to me but not touching my lips or me anywhere and whispers in my ear seductively. "Play with yourself, Katie and show me your feisty side and then only I will fuck you so hard and so good you won't be able to walk. I want you to touch your perfect little pussy and I am going to stand here and watch."

I gulp and try to close my legs for some friction because this aggressive Elliot is seriously making me writhe like a cat in heat but I can't because he is holding my legs with smug little grin on his face. Fine, Grey. If you want a show, you are going to get one. "Panties off, Kavanagh"

I shoot him a smirk and tear them off and throw them at his face. His eyes are huge like saucers with my action. _You met your match, Elliot Grey._

 **Elliot Pov**

I watch as my feisty cat tears her panties and throws them at me. _Holy shit._ I almost fucking came in my pants at that. I watch mesmerized with the beauty in front of me as she is touching her wet slick core with her fingers and moaning my name. Her mouth open as she is pinching her nipples while rubbing her clit.

"Ohmygod, Elliot." Shit! I can't take it anymore and I am on top of her while she is breathless as I stare down at her, her eyes bright with lust and determination.

"Oh, Katie, you're so beautiful."

"And you are too far away from me, El. Fuck me."

"Happy to oblige, baby."

I glide into her as I push my face into her breasts. Best fucking tits ever. As I make love to her I can feel connecting to the other level that I know very much scares the shit out of me. After making love with Kate we lay there, her head on my chest and me tracing circles on her back.

"El…"

"Hmmm…"

"I love you too." And I am frozen there. How did she? When did she? "Stop being so stiff you goof. I could see it and feel it. It was radiating off of you. And thank you for taking care of me so much." I am still stunned how did she knew about my feelings when even I wasn't sure about them. When I am scared the shit out of my mind. I fucking couldn't protect my own brother when i loved him so much, how the hell am i going to protect her. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I realize I haven't said anything.

"Look at me." She looks up and there's a lone tear escaping her green eyes and it hits me hard. You are totally fucked, Elliot Grey. "I…I…" _Shit why is it so hard, you fucker?_ "It's almost time babe. We should get ready if you don't want to handle my dick of a baby brother and please don't argue about the security he will be sending," With that I kiss her lightly and leave, mentally kicking my ass.

 **? Pov**

He watched all the Grey's looking carefree with the security but they didn't know what was going to hit them tonight. He saw Anastasia Steele walking in with Christian Grey and his blood boiled with pure white rage. He wanted to kill her badly. Slowly. Very slowly. He wanted her to beg for her life like her mother did. He wanted that fucker Grey to watch as he slowly kills her and tortures her in front of him.

"You ready?" He asks her with the cold tone and he was regretting why did he had to bring her but she was the only one who could bring him to this event without being noticed.

"Are you?" She hated doing this. But she didn't have any choice. If he didn't have her son with his men, she would run to Christian and spill everything about this monster.

"Don't do anything that will make me kill your son or worse sell him in detroit to Bravata where they are going to use him _really_ well." He threatened her and she felt physically sick with this.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She almost begged to this monster.

"Because I want Anastasia Steele, sorry, Anastasia Morton dead."

"You are Stephen Morton?" She gasps practically shaking with fear. And he laughed at her. That cold chilling laughter that made her stomach churn.

"Stephen is dead."

 **A/N: Oooooh! Who is this monster?**

 **Hi guys! I am back again. Sorry for being MIA but I had pretty good reasons for not updating and I really felt bad about it and i missed ff and you guys. :( So, I am back and next is the masquerade ball and lots of drama. Just so you guys don't keep waiting, I will be updating once a week, not sure which day but once that's for sure. And If I manage to find time and you guys are lucky you might get two.**

 **Thank you for all the support and patience guys. It's all because of you guys that inspired me to start again and forget all the stress and lose myself in this. So enjoy. And I apologize again for being MIA. Review pleaseee! Love you guys.**

 **PS: Do you want this in a third person view or is this fine the way i have been writing? And tell me if you guys want me to do more Kate/Elliot stuff. I love this couple too alot. ;) Oh and i watched Darker! I loveeeeed them but felt like it was rushed most of the time but Jamie was hot hot hot.**

 **Do not forget to REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belongs to E.L James but the plot is mine.**


	20. Authors Note

**Hi! I'm back and I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. People who texted me personally know why was I gone for so long. It's been hard for me. Lot of bad stuff happened. But I won't bore you people and just get on with it. I'M BACK and I'll update and complete (hope so) this story. I wasn't in a right mind or place to think anything but life. I lost a lot of people in just short 3 years. But I got back up strong and I won't whine but no more of sad stuff. Thank you for following this story so loyally and fiercely. I love you guys. And I'm very deeply sorry for just going away without any explanation. But I wasn't in a place to think about all of this. Anyways I forgot everything I wrote so I need to read my own story and come up with the most 'I'm sorry forgive me' CHAPTERS. SO please just a little more and I'll be back. Love, Amy!**


	21. Not a chapter

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating at all. Seems like i'm going through a** **writer's** **block. I tried writing for this story but it seems like i can't just get into that character anymore. This story was my first and i don't want to delete it but i don't want to give you guys a false hope too. It might be** **awhile** **for me to write another chapter. I'm too much obsessed with TVD and TO right now to actually get into Christian's or Ana's character properly. I want to do justice to this story but as much as i really tried i am not able to write a decent chapter. The outline for at least 10 chapters is already clear but the words and emotions won't just come out. So I'm sorry to disappoint you people but i'll keep trying but the same time i don't want to leave you guys hanging. Last time i left Author's Note i had written 5 chapters but they just didn't do justice to the previous ones i wrote. And i couldn't upload it because of its lack of plot and proper conversations. I'm really sorry but for those who were or are reading this thank you for showing immense support to me. I will write again and try to complete this but not right now. I'm really grateful for being so patient and waiting for my story. But if you guys are fans of The Vampire Diaries then you might want to check out the new one i uploaded. Hopefully see you soon with another chapter or maybe on my another story. I hope you guys understand. I'm sorry for making you guys wait so much. But please understand this that when i write i actually need to think like that character and go into the characters mind. And to do that i need to be in that zone and right mind. And right now it's really not possible but i'll keep trying. I came to this site as my** **getaway** **and a distraction from the real world but sometimes it's hard to escape and even your get** **away** **seems like a cage. But not to bore you guys any further, I'm not** **promising** **anything but I'll definitely try to complete it and if not i might donate it to some writer to complete it or delete it.**

 **So again Thank you and I'm deeply sorry for making you wait. I might come back on this and finish it off (i guess).**

 **Till then if you guys love Vampire Diaries, check out my new story.**

 **Love,**

 **Amy! xoxo**


End file.
